Remember me?
by sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night
Summary: Finally finished! READ ON
1. Meeting Again

Elow there pips! This is my first fanfic so please be kind to me. I hope you'll enjoy reading this. But if it doesn't pass your standards...oh well... just tell me about it k?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any song that I might use but I really wish I did!

Remember Me?

Author: Sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night

Prologue:

_Ring ring ring_

"Hello this is Sakura" A cheerful voice answered the phone.

"Sakura this is me Meilin" her voice sounded as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong Meilin?" Sakura asked worried.

"Sa-Sakura... Sya-Syaoran... Syaoran...oh I can't say it..." Meilin's voice was hopeless.

"What about Syaoran Meilin?" Sakura demanded. "What happened to him!"

"He-he had a-an accident!"

"What? How? Is his condition critical? Answer me Meilin!"

"He was horse riding when suddenly the horse got berserk and he fell down."

"Is he fine?" Sakura asked anxiously..

"He's fine the doctor said he'll just need a rest"

"Thank God" Sakura sighed. "There was nothing to worry after all. Don't scare me like that Meilin"

"... Sakura when Syaoran fell down he lost his memory..."

"..." There was a pause

"he will recover will he?"

"Yes the doctor said so, infact he is already recovering." Meilin's voice was still sad. "Sakura... the doctor also said the there is 99 percent he'll never recover the memory... the memory which he will not be able to remember within 24 hours."

"And?" Sakura asked slowly dreading what Meilin would say.

"It's already the 24th hour and... and..." Meilin faltered.

"He doesn't remember me" Sakura finished her voice was void of emotions.

"Yes... he doesn't remember Japan either" Meilin sobbed. "I'm so sorry Sakura—"

_Beep beep beep_

Sakura placed the receiver down not even bothering to let Meilin finish.

_Her Syaoran... her beloved Syaoran... he'll never remember her and the memories they had together he'll never remember the love they had... he'll never remember..._

Chapter1: Meeting Again 

3 years later

"Syaoran!" A shrill voice called.

"What is it Meilin!" Syaoran sighed. A chestnut brown haired youth turned around to meet the ruby gaze of a raven black haired girl.

"Why are your things packed?" She frowned.

"I'm going to Japan"

"Oh..." Meilin said slowly. There was something in her eyes that Syaoran just couldn't recognize. "Why?" She asked her voice was low. "Mother said I'll take my college degree there." He answered. "Is that all?" Meilin asked. "Why, should there be anything else?" He asked. _'Yes'_ "No" Meilin answered.

"Well then I still have to help mother with something see you later" he said walking away. _'Maybe you'll find your missing piece to complete yourself there' _Meilin watched her cousin disappear to another corridor.

The Hong Kong airport was full of people saying goodbye to their loved ones. Among this was the Li Family. "Goodbye Syaoran!" Meilin said. "Take good care of yourself." A beautiful woman with long black hair said. "I will mother" "Good luck little brother" Syaoran's sisters laughed as he reddened. He hated being called little brother. He wasn't little anymore he was eighteen for crying out loud! "Go now Syaoran" His mother said. Syaoran nodded. He walked towards the plane.

He looked out of the window. The plane hasn't taken off yet but it will soon. The attendant's voice could be heard telling them to fasten their seatbelts. Syaoran sighed as he fastened his seatbelt. He slumped on his seat. "Why must I go to Japan?" He muttered.

Just then a girl came running. She stopped to where Syaoran was sitting. She stared at him for a while. Syaoran frowned. She probably realized what she was doing for she reddened and finally took away her gaze from his face. She sat right beside him and fastened her seatbelt. 'What a weird girl' Syaoran thought.

She was actually pretty with short auburn locks and emerald eyes.

Sakura was so shocked! She was just hoping for a glimpse of him after all those years and was about to go home disappointed and here he was sitting right beside her! 'Why is life such a torture?' She thought. She gripped her seatbelt. That was the only thing she could do to stopfrom throwing herself to Syaoran. _He doesn't really recognize me... Well Kinomoto let's do this... _

She suddenly looked up and turned to him. "I'm sorry for staring at you a while ago." She smiled sheepishly. Syaoran just nodded and looked out to the window.

He looked at the puffy clouds they looked so... so... "Comfortable aren't they" Syaoran heard his seatmate. He turned around to see her misty green eyes. "Sometimes I just wanna stay out there and escape from the world... away from life's cruelties... But then life isn't like that, is it? True courage after all means facing life's reality and not wishing the thorns will just disappear..."

Syaoran stared at her she realized this and blushed. "Gomen I just bubble on sometimes" She sighed. "No actually you're words are very meaningful" Syaoran said. She just gave him a sad smile. 'There's more to this girl' He thought. 'She had been hurt that was evident in her emerald eyes' "By the way my name is Kinomoto, Sakura" She extended her hand to him which was almost trembling.

"Li, Syaoran" He said shaking her hand. "So why are you going to Japan anyway?" Sakura asked. "I'm taking my college degree there." He answered. "Ah I see..." "How about you?" Syaoran asked. "I live there. Actually I was just having a vacation in Hong Kong... nice place" She had that sad smile again.

Her eyes were dominated with longing. Syaoran did not pry her about it. He did not want to stick his nose where it's not wanted. Sakura heaved a sigh and slouched on her seat. "Li-san?" "Hmm?" Syaoran looked at her.

"Do you... do you believe love can conquer all that even forgetting won't erase it?" Sakura asked looking him in the eye. Syaoran was silent for a moment. "Why do you ask?" Syaoran asked unable to answer Sakura's question. "No reason at all..." Sakura lied. "Forget I asked" She said looking away. But not fast enough to hide the hurt and troubled look in her eyes.

"Do you?" Syaoran asked. "Do I what?" Sakura turned to him. "Believe that love conquers all." "Once... But I'm not so sure anymore" Sakura answered softly. A tear trickled down her cheek without her noticing.

Without thinking Syaoran wiped it off with his thumb. Sakura's eyes widened. She blushed furiously. She immediately turned away and muttered an apology. "Why are you apologizing?" Syaoran asked. But Sakura only smiled that sad smile again. Syaoran felt a pang in his chest. It's as if he want to wipe that sad smile off and replace it with a cheery one. Why? He didn't know. 'I must be going crazy' Syaoran thought. 'Why is she affecting me so? Damn! I already have a girlfriend!' He frowned.

By some arrangements Syaoran's green sports car was already waiting for him at the airport. "I'll be going then. It was a pleasure meeting you Li-san." Sakura said. "Hey maybe I can give you a ride" Syaoran offered. "That is nice of you but my friend is fetching me" Sakura smiled. Syaoran didn't understand why he felt relieved when her smile wasn't the sad one. "Well see you around" Syaoran said before getting into his sports car. "Yeah... see you around" Sakura answered.

She sat down on one of the benches. "Sakura!" Someone shouted. Sakura turned with a ready smile on her face only to find out that it wasn't her the person was calling but another girl named Sakura eating an ice cream! Sakura sweatdroppped and reddened furiously. 'How embarrassing!' She thought. She bowed down her head hiding the embarrassment on her face. 'That's what you get trying to hide the hurt from your friend!' She scolded herself. 'Why are there so many Sakuras anyway!'

A.N. I usually have the same problem. Why can't my name be more unique eh?

Suddenly someone covered her eyes. "Get off Tomoyo!" Sakura laughed. "So how was your trip?" Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura. "It was fine!" Sakura said trying to hide the hurt with a fake smile. But Tomoyo knew her too well. "What's wrong?" She asked firmly. Sakura sighed. "I met him" Sakura said. "In Hong Kong?" "No... I met him in the plane. We were seatmates." Sakura paused waiting for Tomoyo to say something. When she didn't Sakura continued. "He didn't recognize me... I was a complete stranger to him..." "No" Tomoyo looked like she would cry. "How terrible must it hurt you" She said softly. "Demo I'm happy we were seatmates... at least I had a second chance to be one of his acquaintances" Sakura smiled sadly. "Eventhough I know it's not the same and never will be but at least I'm not a total stranger anymore."

"So Sakura are you sure you're gonna be fine?" Tomoyo asked. "Yep! Don't worry" Sakura answered with a smile. "Ok so I'll leave you to rest. See ya!" Tomoyo said as she waved good-bye. Sakura waved at the front steps of her house as Tomoyo's car zoomed out of sight.

She sighed and was about to go inside when she noticed something. A car was parking outside the empty house next to hers. It looked familiar. Where had she seen that before? Ah Syaoran's car was like that 'exactly' like that. Come to think of it he's car was also green. What if... Nah! That's too impossible... right?

Sakura heaved a sigh and decided to get inside her house when suddenly the front door of the house next to her opened and walah! Out came Li Syaoran. Sakura stood there transfixed. He was wearing a green polo and khaki pants. He looked so handsome so...

"Hey!" He smiled when he noticed her. Sakura's pulse quickened. Her voice was caught in her throat. She did not trust herself to speak. She just nodded. "So we're neighbors huh?"

"Y-yeah" Sakura stammered. The irony of it all, this was how they first met. She should have known he'd stay at their old house. _I guess he really has forgotten all about me..._ "Umm... going out?" Sakura asked her eyes trailed from his head down to his shoes.

_Oh God he looked so handsome! _"Yeah I'm meeting my girlfriend" He answered. Sakura felt like her heart was pierced by a knife. "Oh..." _Smile you fool or he'll think something's wrong!_ Sakura forced a smile. "So she's here in Japan?" "Yeah" he smiled fondly.

Sakura felt the knife twist. She winced. "Are you alright" Syaoran asked. "Just having a jet lag" Sakura lied. "Just take a nap" He said. Sakura just nodded. "Well I better go now" He said. "Good luck" Sakura said before turning away so that he wouldn't see the tears trickling down her cheeks. She immediately went inside the house not waiting for his reply.

A.N. So what do you think? Should I continue this story? Please read and review I really, really, really, badly, need them...


	2. Confusing

Yay! I got reviews! So I guess I'm going to continue this story after all! Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! I hope you enjoy this second chapter

Disclaimer: Sigh! Do I have to type this every chapter? Ok ok… I don't own CCS so I'll kill you if you sue me ok

Remember Me

Author: Sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night

Chapter 2: Confusing

As Sakura closed the door she let herself fall down to the floor along with her heart. She cried silently. 'I thought you're over him Sakura?' She mumbled to herself. 'Quit lying to yourself girl. You know you still love him.'

For a long time she just lay there unmoving. She had already stopped crying. She was staring at nothing, tear stains marked her cheeks. She closed her eyes, her ears, her doors to the outside world and the cruelties they bring.

The incessant ringing of the phone brought her back to reality. She gingerly stood up and picked up the phone. 'Must be Tomoyo' she thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura!" came Tomoyo's cheerful voice.

"Hey Tomoyo" Sakura tried to sound cheerful but failed.

"What's wrong?" Sakura could hear the worry in Tomoyo's voice.

"Wha- nothing really, just the jet lag still have it" Sakura lied

"Oh just get some rest okay"

"Right"

"And don't unpack just yet. I'll help you tomorrow all you gotta do today is sleep"

"But Tomoyo my boarder is coming today remember?" Sakura reminded Tomoyo. Since Sakura's father was always away for archeological expeditions and Touya is in England with his wife Kaho they decided to better have a boarder to keep Sakura some company.

"Oh yeah! What was his name again?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hirigazawa, Eriol" (Is this the right spelling? Would anyone care to tell me later?)

""Are you gonna be alright Sakura? I mean he's male and all" Tomoyo said worriedly.

"Tomoyo relax I can handle this and besides I can always kick him out if the need arises." Sakura said trying to reassure her friend.

"Oh ok whatever, I'll be there tomorrow to pick you up early for enrolment."

"See you tomorrow then!"

"Bye"

"Bye"

As Sakura placed down the receiver her stomach growled. "Oh I'm hungry!" She mumbled. She quickly checked the fridge and the cabinets. **"EMPTY!!!!" **She wailed. It's supposed to be empty you dimwit since no one was in the house. "Oh well I better go to the grocery"

Sakura walked out of the house feeling the cool night breeze. She sighed. The moon was already out shining in its glory. Sakura stared at it but the moon became Syaoran's face.

_Forget his name, forget his face_

Sakura shook her head.

_Forget his kiss and warm embrace_

'Stop thinking about him girl'

_Forget his love that once was true_

She walked briskly to the grocery.

_Remember now, there's someone new_

Getting inside the grocery did no help. Every corner reminded her of

Syaoran. They used to shop here.

_Forget the love that once was shared_

Sakura picked a basket and began putting the things she needed in it.

'_Sakura have you tasted this cookies?'_

_Forget the fact that he once cared_

'_No Syaoran but I'm sure you're sweeter than them'_

_Forget the time you've spent together_

'_Oh? Ehehe...'_

_Remember now, he's gone forever_

When Sakura reached the counter her cheeks were already damp with tears.

_Forget when you cried all night long_

She paid the items and hurriedly went out.

_Forget him when they play your song_

She can no longer stand it!

_Forget how close you two were_

Tears were falling anew.

_Remember now, he's choosin' her_

Her feet were carrying her without her mind controlling it.

_Forget you have memorized his walk_

They were carrying her to the places she and Syaoran went.

'_Sakura isn't this place lovely?'_

_Forget the way he used to talk_

'Why am I here?' Sakura carefully wiped her tears.

_Forget the times when he was mad_

_Remember now his happy not sad_

Her eyes widened with fear at the realization where she was. 'No!'

_Forget the thrills when he passed by_

_Forget the times he made you cry_

She was in the Cherry blossom park named after the Cherry blossom trees that grew there.

'_This is the perfect place for us… my Cherry Blossom'_

_Forget the way he spoke your name_

_Remember now, things aren't the same_

She walked past the benches they once sat on.

'_Syaoran let's sit here I'm tired!'_

'_Ah Sakura just a little more'_

_Forget the time that went so fast_

_Forget them all they're just the past._

'_Why?'_

'_You'll see…'_

'_wow!' An amazed Sakura exclaimed._

'_The Cherry blossom circle' Syaoran smiled._

Things were relaying in Sakura's mind. She was nearing the clearing… the Cherry Blossom circle… their secret place… There was Syaoran but instead of an auburn haired girl he was with a baby blue haired girl.

_Forget the dreams that can't come true_

Sakura dropped the plastic bag she was carrying. This was too much!

_Forget him girl, he has forgotten you…_

"Hmm?" Syaoran and his girlfriend stared at a stunned Sakura.

"Sumemasen! I didn't mean to intrude" Sakura bowed hiding the tears that were starting to fall again. "It's alright" She heard the sweet voice of Syaoran's girlfriend. To Sakura's horror Syaoran's girlfriend walked towards her amd raised her face exposing it to their view. Sakura was too stunned to look away.

Her face was filled with kindness. She was pretty— no the right word is beautiful. No wonder Syaoran fell for her. She was the image of an angel. "Ne why are you crying?" she asked gently. Just then Syaoran was beside her. "Are you alright Kinomoto?" He asked. Sakura couldn't speak, a pain so great seized her heart.

"You know this girl?" His girlfriend asked. "Yeah this is my neighbor Kinomoto Sakura" The girl's eyes widened her perfect lips formed an o. She smiled suddenly. "My name is Miyuki, Kari" Sakura straightened up. "Nice to meet you Miyuki-san" Sakura smiled.

Syaoran noticed it was the sad smile again. Syaoran sighed. Why was she here anyway. "Well gotta go sorry for intruding again" He heard Sakura. She picked up the grocery bag and turned around. "Wait" he called before he could stop himself. "Huh?" Both Sakura and Kari looked at him. "Umm… Kari and I was just about to go home, how about we give you a ride?"

_Kari and I…_

_He's offering a ride home nod you foolish girl!_

"That would be great!" Sakura said forcing a smile,

Sakura and Kari walked ahead of him. As he was about to leave the clearing a flash of emerald eyes crossed his mind along with the word 'Aisheteru' . Syaoran shook his head. 'What was that all about?' He frowned. 'I'm just tired.'

He immediately caught up with Kari and Sakura. "So you're having a boarder?" Kari was asking Sakura. "Yeah dad said it's better if I have company" Sakura answered.

During the ride home Sakura sat silently not uttering a single word.

'Why do you have to be nice to her? Of all the people!' Her mind screamed at her. 'I'm so tired of being nice!'

'But then she is so nice to me.'

'And she's the one who stole Syaoran from you'

'Well she did not really steal Syaoran! He forgot about me.'

'He forgot about you and she took over'

'Well it wasn't really her fault if Syaoran fell for her'

'Why didn't you go to Hong Kong anyway! He might have remembered you and it wouldn't have been too late!'

'It's all in the past now!' Sakura scolded herself.

'And yet you're still crying' her mind taunted

'Just shut up please'

'Whatever! When will you ever learn to fight for what is yours Kinomoto'

_He has forgotten you…_

The words lingered in her confused mind.

A.N. How was it? I hope it wasn't too corny for your taste. Please read and review! I need your inspiration ! Thanks! Oh before I forgetthe poem 'Forget Him Girl' isn't mine. I found this poem in the scrap book of my classmate.


	3. Blush

I'm back! Thanks for the reviews and the support! I hope you didn't loose interest in my fic because of the sad chapter last time! Well anyway here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… blah…blah…blah…

Chapter 3: Blush 

Author: sapphire-Lady-of the-Night

They dropped Kari two streets before their own. "Why don't you sit here in the front seat Kinomoto?" Syaoran said.

'He's asking you to sit beside him!'

'Don't be foolish! He doesn't even know who I truly am!'

"I'm fine here" Sakura answered.

"I'm not gonna bite you, you know" He smiled.

'Oh God! I just love that smile!' Sakura blushed and looked away.

"Besides, I might look like your driver" Syaoran added.

'So that was it! He just didn't want to look like a driver, foolish girl!'

"Oh okay" Sakura transferred to the front seat.

They rode in silence for the rest of the trip. It felt just like before, she and Syaoran going home together. But he wasn't driving back then. Of course he didn't have a license that time. Sakura studied Syaoran. He had grown more handsome, more attractive, and more…lovable!

'Oh why? We were the perfect couple! Those muscular arms could be wrapping around me now. Those beautiful eyes looking into mine and those lips! Oh God! Those tender, gentle, firm, sweet lips… and I could be the one he loves…

"Expecting someone?" Syaoran suddenly asked.

"W-what?" Sakura stammered.

"There's a black Mercedes outside your house"

"Oh that must be the boarder" Sakura said trying to calm her self. Just the sound of his voice made her heart skip a beat. Syaoran did not answer, instead he got out and before Sakura knew what was happening he had opened the door for her

'So gentleman…'

'Stop it girl! You're only hurting yourself!'

Sakura got out and looked up to thank Syaoran and found those intense eyes staring into her emerald ones. She stared back and couldn't look away.

"See you then" He finally broke the eye contact and turned away to turn off the engine.

"Right" Sakura answered.

Syaoran just nodded not even bothering to look at her. Before Sakura could stop herself she called Syaoran.

"L-Li?"

"Yeah?" He finally turned around to look at her.

"I just want to say thanks" Sakura said.

"No problem" He smiled.

Sakura smiled back at him and almost run towards her door.

'Damn! What were you thinking man! You already have Kari!' Syaoran scolded himself. He stomped off to his house… their old house to be exact. 'Funny I don't remember any of it until mother told me about it'. 'Come to think of it I don't have any recollection or memory here not even Japan! Meilin said that we once stayed here for a long time. Maybe it has something to do with that incident three years ago'

'Stupid Sakura! The man already has a girlfriend and he's not yours anymore!'

'But he rightfully belongs to you!'

'Shut it!'

As Sakura closed the door her stomach growled. 'Eheh…' Sakura sweatdropped. She had forgotten her hunger a while ago. The lights were on the way she left them. The boarder was supposed to be staying in the guest room right beside hers. Touya's room which was unused was in front of her room and at the end of the corridor was her parents' room which was currently empty since her father was away.

She immediately went to the kitchen and started cooking. She can see the lights in Sayoran's house turn on.

"Why oh why?" Sakura heaved a sigh.

She set the table for two wishing it would be Syaoran she would be dinning with tonight. She closed her eyes and pictured Syaoran in her mind. His intense amber eyes and that smile that could melt you like butter in a very hot pan.

'Stop it!' Her mind screamed. Her eyes flew open and found sapphire eyes framed in square spectacles stare into hers.

"Hi!" He smiled.

"Kyaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" almost jumped out the window.

"Geez! Do I look that bad?" He laughed. He had midnight blue hair and a friendly face.

"No!" Sakura reddened furiously. "It's just you startled me."

Eriol just smiled amused at the embarrassed look Sakura had.

"Good evening! You must be Hirigazawa!" Sakura said when she calmed forcing a smile.

"Yep and you must be Kinomoto Sakura?"

The food she noticed was already served.

"U-huh!" Sakura answered, "Did you find your room?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yeah no problem" Eriol said. "It's the one next to yours" He answered.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"You wrote it in the white board" Eriol said simply.

"Oh yeah! Hehehe…" Sakura laughed. "Silly me!" She bonked her head.

"Well shall we eat?" Eriol asked.

"O-of course how thoughtless of me!"

Eriol calmly took his seat while shakily took the seat across Eriol.

"So did you just move in the town?" Sakura asked attempting a conversation.

"Not really" Eriol answered. "I've been here though I've been here the past few years"

"Oh I see… So what are you doing here this time? Are you planning to stay long?"

"Yep! I'll be staying here long since I'm planning to take college in White Star University"

"Really? I'm going to study in White Star University too. In fact I'll go there for the enrolment"

"That's great!" He smiled. "You'll be a freshman I guess" He said.

"Yeah… I'm taking a music course"

"Oh that's interesting. I'm taking Psychology"

"Really? So what year this coming school year?"

"Actually I'm going to be a freshman myself" Eriol smiled.

"Hoe! I thought you were older!"

"I didn't know I look that old" He said his eyes were covered with his bangs.

"Gomenasai!!! I didn't mean to insult!" Sakura apologized.

The following Morning…

A silver convertible parked outside the Kinomoto residence. A raven black haired young lady stepped out. Her amethyst gaze rested on the black Mercedes.

"Must be the boarder" She mumbled.

She rang the doorbell several times no one answered. "Sakura must still be asleep" She smiled and turned the doorknob. The door was open she got in and proceeded upstairs. She was just about to open the door of Sakura's room when she noticed the next door was ajar. She peeped inside to satisfy her curiosity. It was empty.

It hadn't really changed much. The bed had dark blue bed sheets and the curtains were also dark blue. There was a computer on a glass table. There was a cabinet on the other corner. Nothing much really. She was so engrossed observing the room she did not notice the door snap close.

Eriol just got inside his room from the bathroom. At first he did not notice the black haired girl. Then as he was about to change he realized someone was standing with her back turned to him. It certainly wasn't Kinomoto. 'Could it be a ghost?' He thought. Kinomoto never mentioned one. 'Well one has to find out.'

"Hrmm…" Eriol cleared his throat. The girl whirled around facing him.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed.

'Should I not be the one who's supposed to be scared?' Eriol sweatdropped.

"Who are you?" her eyes narrowed suspiciously. Her amethyst gaze traveled from his face down to his chest then his to toweled lean waist. A blush crept to her cheeks. 'She's actually beautiful' Eriol thought.

"Goodness am I always going to be screamed at?" He smiled. She turned even redder and looked away.

"Sumemasen! I should never have come in" She mumbled.


	4. I know

Heeya people here's next chappie!! Thanks for the reviews keep it coming. Suggestions are also and will always be welcome. Please tell me if my story is getting too sad already though I've not to make it so.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 4: I know…

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night

"_Remember this Sakura I will always love you no matter what!" Intense amber eyes looked in to emerald ones. "Always!"_

"_Always…"_

"_always…" Sakura watched Syaoran as he boarded the airplane going back to Hong Kong._

"Always"

"Always what? Sakura are you even listening to me?" Tomoyo was frowning impatiently.

"Gomen… what were you saying?" Sakura asked weakly.

"You're thinking of the old times again, weren't you?" Tomoyo asked.

"I just couldn't help it Tomoyo" Sakura sighed. "It's so hard to order your mind and heart when you yourself wanted to"

"Oh Sakura when will you stop hurting yourself… you're hurting yourself don't you know?" Tomoyo touched Sakura's hand.

They were having a cup of coffee in a café. A week had passed since the day Hirigizawa came.

"Let's talk about something else" Sakura said. "What were you saying a while ago?"

"Oh? Well… Eriol has asked me out." Tomoyo said.

"Really?" Sakura grinned remembering how the two first met. "You didn't turn it down now, did you?"

"What are you saying? Of course I did!?" Tomoyo frowned.

Sakura sighed. Tomoyo never had any boyfriend. There were a lot asking for her alright but she turned them all down. Tomoyo was afraid on what happened to Sakura. Falling deeply in love and now… terribly hurt.

"Look Tomoyo, you shouln't let your fears get in your way." Sakura sighed. "You should allow yourself the bliss of falling in love and being loved in return. It's a wonderful feeling… a feeling nothing can match."

Tomoyo stubbornly looked away. Her eyebrows were set into a frown. "Look Tomoyo I tell you it's worth the risk. You'll never know how it feels like until you try."

"Thanks but I'm not interested to know how it will feel like" Tomoyo said.

"So you'll just keep those doubts and fears in you then" Sakura said. "Someday Tomoyo you will understand… why even if it hurts I still remember…"

_Even if he doesn't remember… Even if he will not know… I will keep the memories… so that it will not be like nothing happened…_

"Syaoran?"

A voice was calling him.

"Syaoran?"

It came again more insistent this time.

"Syaoran Li are you alright?"

Syaoran looked and met the crystal blue gaze of his angel.

"Huh? Y-yeah…" he stammered.

Kari Miyuki's brows frowned in concern.

"You're lying mister" She squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back.

"It's nothing really Kari" he smiled.

"It's the Kinomoto girl, isn't it?"

"Huh? What does Kinomoto got to do with this?" Syaoran frowned confused.

"There's something bothering you… I can tell… from the day after that night in the Cherry blossom circle."

"Yes there's definitely something bothering me but I just can't put my finger on it"

"Syaoran… tell me honestly… do you still love me?"

"Course I do Kari what kind of question is that?"

Kari just smiled but it was not her happy carefree one like Kinomoto's when she's happy… ach! Where did that come from! Kari has this smile her all-knowing-smile… she can always see right through a person.

"Someday Syaoran the truth will catch up on you" She said.

"What do you mean Kari" Syaoran asked more confused than ever.

"It's not my place to tell you" She said. "Come, you better go home"

"I'm not going anywhere" Syaoran said stubbornly. What's wrong with his girlfriend anyway? She has almost that look her mother gives him when she knows something and he does not and she wants him to find out… on his own.

"Oh yes you are" Kari tickled him.

"H-hey! S-s-stop!" Syaoran laughed.

"Come on Syao! You've got to go home now you still have classes tomorrow!" Kari said pulling him up.

Syaoran laughed. He pulled his hand, Kari along with it. He hugged her tight.

"Are you meeting someone?" He whispered in her ear. "Why are you kicking me out of your house?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of you" She whispered back.

"you don't mean that" Syaoran said kissing her nape.

"Course I don't" She laughed. "Now Syaoran I just don't want you to be all messed up for your class tomorrow" She frowned.

"Alright, alright I'm going" Syaoran said standing up bringing Kari with him.

"Be careful" Kari said kissing him

"Sure" he smiled.

Just as the green sports car of Syaoran pulled over Luna street a guy with ebony black hair run out of Crescent house.

"Come back here Hirigazawa!" A long black haired girl screeched. She got out of the house and Syaoran could tell she was fuming mad.

"If you promise me a kiss I will" The black haired guy grinned, his sapphire eyes were sparkling.

"Oh! I'll give you a black eye!" She scowled.

"Come off it guys!" Sakura laughed coming out beside Tomoyo.

"Give her bag back Eriol" She wagged her eyebrows at him.

"I will if she'll kiss me" He said mischievously.

"Grrrr… You're digging your grave mister" Tomoyo scowled.

Eriol laughed. Tomoyo looked so cute! He liked the girl but she doesn't like him…

'She's just hiding it'

'Shut it she can't even stand a single minute in a room with you!'

'She's only pretending'

'Yeah pretending to tolerate you when she really can't' he thought sarcastically.

"Give it back Hirigazawa or I'll never forgive you"

"You think I care?" Eriol said.

Syaoran watched at the scene in front of him. Kinomoto's boarder Eriol Hirigazawa was vexing the amethyst eyed girl, Kinomoto's best friend Tomoyo Daidoji. (Spellings please tell me anyone?) Kinomoto was laughing beside her best friend. He liked to gaze at her when she's happy. Whoa! Stop there man stop right there! You're thoughts are starting to trail on something not good!

Suddenly emerald eyes locked with his amber ones. She smiled and waved.

"Heeya there neighbor!" She smiled

"Playing around?" He asked.

"No but they are" Sakura said gesturing to Tomoyo and Eriol.

Suddenly everyone's attention was on him. He smiled uncertainly. Tomoyo looked at him as if he was a piece of dirt.

'Did I say something wrong?' He thought.

"Hello there Li" Eriol greeted him.

"Hello there Hirigazawa." He greeted back.

"Would you mind holding this bag for me for just a while?" Eriol asked.

"Leave me out of your game man!" Syaoran said backing off giving an uncertain glace at the fuming Tomoyo.

"You're not afraid of her are you?" Eriol teased.

"Lesson number one Miss Daidouji is a very unpredictable person therefore never get her angry if you still value your life and good health"

"Oh really? How'd you know?" Eriol smiled interestedly eyeing Tomoyo.

"I… don't know" Syaoran frowned. "I… just can remember… something like that…" He said clutching his head.

"Well I better get inside I'm not feeling too well my world is spinning" He said.

"Are you alright Li?" Sakura asked in concern.

She walked over to him and to everyone's surprise touched Syaoran's forehead with the back of her hands trying to know if he has a fever.

"You're not hot… Are you feeling sick?" She asked.

"Y-yeah" Syaoran said stunned.

"Well you better get inside now… shall I assist you?"

"No… no need for that but thanks for the concern" He answered.

Sakura nodded "Just tell me if you have a problem okay?" She said.

"Sure" Syaoran smiled fondly.

"Oh man you two look like a couple" Eriol said breaking their eye contact. The two turned away from each other. Syaoran walked in his house and closed the door and locked it. He leaned against it.

"What are you doing man?" He asked himself.

"What are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing" He argued.

"Then what was that all about with Kinomoto and what does Kari mean when she mentioned Kinomoto and the truth catching up on me? I don't understand anymore since I came to Japan"

"Maybe Meilin could help you"

"Yeah right she's always secretive and totally avoids the subject about my accident three years ago."

"Stop tiring yourself man and get some sleep" He muttered.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo was scowling at her frustrated. They were inside Sakura's house the crescent house.

"You're angry at me because of what I did" Sakura said it was a statement.

"You're hurting yourself again" Tomoyo replied. "Don't you know that you looked like driving a knife against your heart?"

"I don't care" Sakura said quietly.

"Hey guys what are you talking?" Eriol walked in from the kitchen.

"Oh here's the pig head" Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't try to find out your brain might not be able to function properly after such work. Don't strain yourself"

"Oh is that so? Well then can I have a kiss now?" He grinned.

Tomoyo showed him a fist. "Don't try my patience Hirigazawa"

Eriol just shrugged. "Whatever you say sweetheart" he said walking out of the house.

"Oh! I'm going to kill that man someday!" Tomoyo muttered only to meet Sakura's amused eyes.

"What?" Tomoyo frowned.

"You like him" Sakura said.

"Are you blind? I detest that guy!" Tomoyo scowled.

"No one has ever affected you like this before no what I mean is you never allowed someone to affect you like this before."

"Hey I don't like the guy and he means nothing to me" Tomoyo said.

"Whatever Tomoyo" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura I'm serious about you hurting yourself" Tomoyo insisted.

"There's nothing you can do about it Tomoyo… I still love him and I just can't command my heart" Sakura answered.

"I love him Tomoyo… it doesn't matter if he doesn't recognize me… it doesn't matter if he doesn't remember… it doesn't matter if he loves someone else already…I'll always love him no matter what"

"Oh Sakura you're being stupid you know!"

"I don't expect my feelings to be returned Tomoyo… and you shouldn't hate him. It's not his fault you know that he forgot about me. It's not his fault he fell in love with Kari so you shouldn't hate him Tomoyo. It wasn't his choice to forget me… I know it"

"But Sakura what good will it bring you?"

"You'll find out and understand me when you fall in love"

"That means I'll never understand you and your madness. I'll never fall in love never!"

"You'll eat those words someday Tomoyo. You'll never know… you don't choose to fall in love you know, it just hits you"

A.N. Well there you have it! How was it? Please review I really need them. Come on don't hesitate to give your reviews bad or good your reviews are always welcome. I'm not saying no to flames either I never got one it would be interesting to see one. I don't send flames you know. Don't know how to make one actually. (I'm an angel you know. Ngork! Yeah right! Oops something is caught in my horns and something is biting my tail gotta get my big fork!) Hehehehe Read and review people! Love ya all!


	5. Are you sure

Thanks for the reviews even though I only had very few but atleast I still had reviews eh? Anyway I really, really appreciate your support. Well here's the next Chappie sorry I wasn't able to update sooner I have to go to an internet café coz we ran out of internet card… :'(

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs…

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night

Chapter 5: Are you sure?

_Do you still love me?_

_It's the Kinomoto girl isn't it?_

_The truth will catch up on you…_

Syaoran sat on his bed staring at the ceiling instead of resting. His head was aching like hell. Kari's words repeated over and over again on his head while the scene back there in his front yard with his neighbor kept on replaying.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" he clutched his head.

He lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, wishing sleepiness would take over. He got what he wished, he fell asleep, a dreamless sleep. By the time he woke up he forgot what was on his mind before he fell asleep.

Sakura sighed. She was washing the dishes in the kitchen. Tomoyo left that afternoon still frustrated. She knew Tomoyo was only worried for her. But Tomoyo doesn't understand what it feels when you find true love.

She stared through the glass window to Syaoran's own kitchen. She could see his silhouette. He was standing, unmoving leaning against the counter. She heaved another sigh!

_Was it really alright that she gave him up to Kari?_

_Wait you didn't gave him up!_

_It's as good as giving up, you're doing nothing!_

_What can I do? Walk up to him and tell him I was his true love? I can't do that! I won't interrupt; I won't be a cause to a distraction of a relationship… because I myself know the feeling of loosing someone you deeply love…_

_Ugh! You are too good, too nice!_

"Ahhh! I'm late!" A frantic Sakura struggled on her jeans hopping around the room. She put on a simple shirt and went downstairs not even bothering to brush her hair. Eriol was already at the table eating his breakfast.

"Take your seat and relax" he smiled.

"I can't just relax I'm late for my first class!" Sakura panted from running.

"I thought your first class for Monday is still at nine" Eriol said amused.

Sakura stopped dead.

"Ehehe…" she bonked her head. "You're right eight am is only on Tuesdays and Thursdays!"

Eriol smiled shaking his head. "You better eat your breakfast."

Sakura ate her omelet. "Wow Hirigazawa you can cook an omelet and it's yummy too!" Sakura said. "Whenever I try to cook one it always ends up as scrambled egg!"

Eriol just smiled. "Practice makes perfect"

"You're right!"

As it turned out Eriol gave Sakura a ride since they were in the same school. Sakura got out of the black Mercedes.

"Thanks a lot Eri- Hirigazawa." Sakura blushed from embarrassment.

"You can call me Eriol if you like" Eriol smiled.

"Pinhead would be appropriate" An angry voice said behind Sakura.

Sakura whirled around facing Tomoyo. "Err… Good morning Tomoyo" Sakura said uncertainly. She sure is in a bad mood real often.

"Good Morning,,,uhh.. hothead!" Eriol smirked.

"Shut up! Why are you with him Sakura? You should have called me I would've pick you up!"

'_Uh-oh!'_

"Err… Well the ride was available and I didn't want to bother you" Sakura said trying to sound reasonable.

"Well then let's go I can't stand a single minute in the presence of this trash bag." She glared at Eriol, who merely smiled, infuriating Tomoyo more.

"If I'm a trash bag then you're a garbage collector?" He smirked.

Tomoyo didn't bother to answer him. _He's unbearable!_ She turned around.

"Let's go Sakura!" Tomoyo said stomping off.

"Hothead!" Eriol shouted teasing her. Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing and turning Tomoyo's wrath on her.

"Errr… I don't think that's a good idea" Sakura said to Eriol when she turned to get her instruments from his car.

Eriol just smiled watching the stiff figure of Tomoyo Daidouji. _I'll make you mine._

"Ugh Sakura! You should kick that man out of you house!" Tomoyo scowled. They were walking in the corridors of the school. Tomoyo was still muttering a curse or two after the encounter with Eriol.

"Tomoyo I can't just kick him out because you hate him" Sakura said smiling.

"You're right I hate him and I hate him for the right reasons." Tomoyo said.

"And what would those reasons be?"

"First off his a flirt second he is a pin head and an infuriating one to the point of driving you insane! He's the most ugly creature I ever laid eyes on, can't call him human cause his not! Sakura he might be an alien bent on destroying you. He's a bad influence, he's a psychopath! You'll turn berserk if you stay long with him! You should kick him out!" Tomoyo was almost screaming. She was currently panting and her eyes looked very dangerous.

_Err… somehow I think it's the other way around_.Sakura thought. _Not that Tomoyo is a flirt nor a pinhead. She was also very far from ugly But the way she looked now it's like she's the psychopath or the alien._

Sakura sweatdropped. "Err… Tomoyo Eriol's not—"

"You're calling him Eriol now!" Tomoyo cut her off, her eyes gleaming.

"Errr…Hirigazawa then." _Oh man can I just get out of here? Tomoyo is scary these days._

"He hasn't been flirting at me nor does he infuriates me and you should get your visions checked he's really handsome. He's definitely not a psychopath and he's not turning me berserk. He's studying psychology and I think he's really nice. Plus hecooks real delicious omelets!"

"See he has turned you against me!"

"Uhh.. Tomoyo you should get a hold of yourself and give him a chance he's not bad I tell you"

"I hate him! I detest him! I despise him!"

"But why?" Sakura asked.

"I've already told you the reasons" Tomoyo answered.

"You know Tomoyo, I'm curious what really happened in Eriol's room the day you first met?" Sakura smirked giving Tomoyo an I-know-you're-hiding-something-from-me look.

"What are you talking about?" Tomoyo arched her eyebrow coolly. But Sakura could see she tightened her grip on her bag.

"Oh you know, what did Eriol do when he saw you snooping on his room?"

"I wasn't snooping!" Tomoyo said not answering Sakura's question.

"Right" Sakura said with her you're-not-fooling-me tone.

"Anyway what did he do?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… you know Sakura I've got a class and I'm gonna be late see ya!" Tomoyo said starting to walk ahead her.

"Oh don't let me stop you! I'm just gonna ask Hirigazawa instead. I'm sure he'll be more than enthusiastic to share the details." Sakura smiled evilly as she saw Tomoyo abrubtly stop and stiffen.

"Bye Tomoyo" Sakura said laughing as she started to turn to the other corridor.

"Wait!" Tomoyo called after Sakura.

"I thought you're gonna be late?" Sakura said still smiling. "What's that tape anyway?" she asked spying a video tape from Tomoyo's bag opening. She was carrying a shoulder bag with no zipper and the video tape was visible. Sakura noticed it was the one Eriol took.

"Oh this is nothing!" Tomoyo smiled nervously. "Just another video of you, I wasn't able to get it out of my bag."

"Oh? May I watch it then?"

"No!" Tomoyo said quickly. "I… I mean it's really bad because my cam sort of… you know had… a d-defect." She stammered.

Sakura knew Tomoyo was lying. Her cam was always in good condition. She takes videos of her every now and then. Why? She had no idea!

"Hey Tomoyo watch out Eriol's coming this way!" Sakura said. Tomoyo whirled around.

Sakura painstakingly but quickly took the tape from Tomoyo's bag and hid it in her own.

"Where?" Tomoyo turned to her frowning.

"He ran away when I told you" Sakura lied.

"That jerk!" Tomoyo muttered.

"See ya later Tomoyo, I still got a class" Sakura said skipping away.

Syaoran sat on the soccer field. It was his vacant time, his class was still another hour away. His morning wasn't so bad. Though there were girls who keep on flirting at him. None of them interested him. He had only one true love, Kari.

"Are you sure?"

"What kind of question is that course I am!"

"Are you sure she's you're one true love?"

"I- I don't understand!" Syaoran frowned.

A hand touched his shoulder. Startled, Syaoran looked up.

"Meilin!" he gasped.

"Do you always say your thoughts aloud?" She sat down right next to him.

Syaoran reddened. "What do you mean if I'm sure Kari is my true love?"

Meilin just gave a mysterious smile. _Hey everybody seems to have mysterious smiles these days!_

"What I mean to say is, are you sure it's not someone else?"

"I love Kari" Syaoran said firmly. He looked away to the field. He didn't see Meiling's sad expression.

What she really wanted to say was, _are you sure it's Kari and not someone else before your accident? _Kari was the daughter of the doctor who treated him. She stayed by his side and took care of him. The girl was really beautiful and Meilin couldn't blame her cousin for falling for Kari. The girl was nice really nice… but what about Sakura-chan?

"I'm staying here with you" She said quietly.

"For how long?" Syaoran asked stiffly. He was angry. Everyone was hiding secrets from him.

Meilin looked down. "I-if you don't like the idea… th-then I'll just go back to Hong Kong this evening." She said in a small voice.

"Hey I didn't mean it that way" Syaoran held Meilin's hand.

"It's alright Syaoran I understand how you feel…" _But you're still lucky compared to the other person._ She wished she could just tell him about Sakura. But it was forbidden. Yelan forbade it.

_Syaoran has to find out on his own Meilin… If they're really destined for each other then he'll remember… let nature take its course let's not interrupt something bad might happen…_

She even forbade Sakura to go to Hong Kong to see him when he was still recovering. Sakura had wanted so desperately to go…

_Why can't I come! I want to be by his side! I want to see him for myself!_

_No Sakura… promise me you won't do anything drastic… promise me you'll not call him or write to him most especially see him._

_But why! WHY! I want to see him! I'm his girlfriend!_

_You can see him when he remembers you._

_How will he remember me if he'll not see me or hear anything about me?_

_Just wait… maybe I'll do something but for the mean time stay away… something bad might happen to him please understand… promise me Sakura…_

… _I… I… pr-promi…se…_

"_Sumemasen! I should never had come in" _

"_No you shouldn't have" Eriol leaned against the door_.

Sakura giggled. The video tape turned out to be the video of what happened that first day of school.

_Tomoyo reddened furiously. Who wouldn't? Eriol looked really hot! _

"_Err… I guess you still have to change so I'll just go" Tomoyo said trying to sound cool but her blush betrayed her. Eriol gave an amused smile._

"_Leaving so early?" He looked at her straight in the eyes. "I don't suppose you'll just let a person go especially if you find him in your room snooping"_

"_I-I'm sorry… I was just curious— what are you going to do?" Tomoyo backed away. Eriol was walking towards her._

"_I'm curious how your lips taste" He said bending towards her when they were only inches apart._

"_You won't!" Tomoyo said backing away again. But she found out she was already against the wall._

"_Oh I will" Eriol smiled bending lower till their breaths were mingling._

"_You cant—" Tomoyo's protest was cut of but Eriol's kiss._

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura placed her hands on her cheeks. "Sooo kaawaaaiiii!!!!"

_Tomoyo was stunned after the kiss. She just stood there until Eriol laughed. _

"_Has no one ever kissed you before?" _

"_You!" Tomoyo tried to slap him but he was too fast for her._

"_You're lips do taste good! It's addictive you know, I'd love to taste it again"_

"_And what makes you think I'll allow it?" Tomoyo glared at him, tomato red._

"_I'll give the tape to you if you'll allow another kiss"_

"_What tape?" Tomoyo asked horrified. _

Her eyes trailed to what must be the camera for her face was focused on the screen.

"_But you can always choose not to, the tape would be a good remembrance to me of our first meeting. You don't have to worry I won't show it to someone else" he smiled. He turned around facing his cabinet._

"_Weren't you leaving?" he asked Tomoyo when she still haven't moved. "But I won't mind if you want to watch me change" he grinned._

_Tomoyo turned redder than a tomato and strode out immediately and slammed the door shut. _

The screen turned blank then.

'Eriol must have claimed his kiss yesterday or else he won't put the tape on her bag right?' Sakura thought.

"Enjoyed it?" Eriol's voice said behind her.

Sakura looked back from the sofa. She grinned impishly. "Did she kiss you yesterday?" Sakura asked.

"No" Eriol answered.

"hmm… did you?"

"did what?"

"kiss her?"

"no"

"Are you angry?"

"Not really "

"So you're a little angry"

"Well you were umm… intruding Tomoyo's privacy"

"And yours as well… did she tell you then that I got the tape from her?"

"No, I saw it"

"You were following us then"

"Yes"

"Why did you return the tape?"

"I… don't know"

Sakura smiled. "Doing something you didn't really want to do if you had your choice without worrying about anything, but for the sake of a certain someone you did it anyway is a dangerous sign my friend."

"It's not really dangerous if you think it's not." Eriol answered.

"So you're not afraid then… to fall in love"

"No… unlike your friend who is"

"Good for you… don't play at her, take good care of her"

Eriol just smiled. "You better give that back to her"

"Yeah I will"

A.N. What will Meilin do? Will she help Syaoranand Sakura or will she leave nature to take its course?Read and Review please. I'm leaning too much on Eriol and Tomoyo, I know. I promise I'll do better with Syaoran and Sakura. But I really enjoyed writing this Chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as well. Comments? Suggestions? Keep them coming.


	6. A Dream

Ei people! Thanks for the reviews! Now you're speaking your mind! Things about the reviews will be right after the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS everyone knows that…

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night

Chapter 6: A Dream?

"So you're studying here too?" Syaoran asked the black haired girl walking beside him through the corridors of the White Star University.

"Yeah" Meilin answered.

It was their free time. They were taking the same course.

"So where's your canteen here?" Meilin asked.

"Ugh! I don't eat there Mei!" Syaoran groaned.

"Why not? Are their foods not good enough?"

"It's not that! It's just—"

"Oh there he is!" Girls giggled,

"Hi! Li-kun!" They all said simultaneously.

"You see what I mean!" He muttered to Meilin who was trying her best not to laugh.

"You can't just deny the fact that you're unquestionably handsome, cousin!" She grinned.

"It's not funny Meilin! You don't know how annoying it is to be followed all around by a horde of girls buzzing like bees."

"So where do you take your lunch anyway?" Meilin asked giggling.

"Under a Cherry Blossom at the back of the school" Syaoran answered.

_Cherry Blossom…_ Meilin's smile was wiped out of her face. After all these years she was still feeling guilty about not telling Syaoran about Sakura.

"Is there something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"No… nothing just um… hungry"

"Well hurry up then! " Syaoran smiled. "We're almost there"

"Umm… Syaoran?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you bring food?"

Syaoran abruptly stopped on his tracks and slowly turned around.

"Ehehe…"

"You didn't" Meilin sighed. "Come on! We gotta buy first" Meilin said turning around. Only to face a smiling Kari.

"Hello Meilin!" She smiled. She was bringing a picnic basket. "I didn't know you were here"

"I didn't know you were here too" Meilin answered.

"Oh I'm taking a course in nursing here, didn't Syaoran tell you?" She smiled serenely.

"Hi Kari" Syaoran kissed her. Meilin turned around not wanting to see the scene.

"Well shouldn't we be going?" Meilin said.

They walked a little bit farther. Cherry Blossom trees came into view. It was beautiful. There was a big one at the center of the trees. It was a scene to look at. It looked so peaceful so serene so lovely so nice.

"Are you sure no one's here?" Meilin asked Syaoran.

"When I come here at these times it's usually deserted." Syaoran said.

The three of them approached the big cherry blossom tree only to find a sleeping figure underneath it.

It was a girl. Her violin was lying beside her. Petals of cherry blossom fell down on her. She looked very angelic.

"Kinomoto?" Syaoran bent down.

As he did Kari turned to Meilin. "Is she the one?" Kari whispered. Her eyes showed pure sadness. Meilin nodded.

"Why didn't you tell him… that there was a girl… before me?"

"I'm forbidden to" Meilin answered.

"But if you weren't, would you have told him?"

"Yes"

"You didn't tell me either… I had to find out on my own… by the time I knew I was already deeply in love with him…Were you forbidden to tell me too?"

Meilin didn't answer instead she asked Kari another question. "How did you know there was another girl?"

Kari only smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out if you're nursing a man in delirium. He mentioned her name… but when I asked him about it he'll only stare blankly. He doesn't remember. So I researched things about him." She whispered. All this talk was conversed in low tones so that Syaoran couldn't hear them.

"Hey Meilin this is Kinomoto" Syaoran said looking up.

"She plays the violin?" Meilin asked trying to look innocent.

"I guess so, I haven't heard her play" Syaoran answered.

Slowly Sakura's eyelids fluttered open revealing lovely emerald eyes. Syaoran was holding her.

"Syaoran?"

She was dreaming again. Damn why am I always haunted by what was once had been. She used to wake up like this in the arms of her love underneath a cherry blossom tree. Well I better enjoy it and relish inside my dreams… Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran and gently, teasingly kissed him on the lips like she used to. _Damn! It feels so real!_

Syaoran's eyes widened. Kinomoto was kissing him and in front of his girlfriend! I should cut this out! I shouldn't be kissing this girl! Not this girl!

'So why aren't you pulling back? Why do you linger? Why do you find it so hard to pull back?' He's mind taunted him.

But it was not Syaoran who finally ended the kiss. It was Sakura. His eyes were caught into those pools of emerald. Sakura smiled up at him.

"Aisheteru" She whispered.

She waited for his reply. It didn't come like it used to… She was hoping she would hear it, those three words from his sweet lips. But even in her dreams reality sneered at her. Sakura smiled sadly.

Syaoran stared, stunned at the girl in his arms. What's going on? What's wrong with Kinomoto? She can't possibly mean what she said, can she? Maybe she's not feeling well. Suddenly she went limp in his arms. Her arms which were wrapped around him let go. She fell back to sleep. He touched her forehead. She was slightly hot.

Meilin and Kari stood there shocked at what they witnessed. Kari dropped the basket. She slowly, lamely picked it up attempting to hide the hurt in her eyes.

_Do I have the right to get angry? No… I don't… Syaoran truly belongs to someone else. But until then, until the day he remembers I will continue to love him and cherish the moments we share with each other._

"What's going on Syaoran?" Meilin finally asked.

"I don't know… she's acting really weird. Maybe she has a fever her temperature's a bit high"Syaoran said.

He looked up at Kari. Her eyes were covered by her bangs so he couldn't see them. He could see no tightening in her hold on the basket. She was standing calmly behind him.

"Please don't think anything bad on what happened just a while ago Kari. I'm sure Kinomoto didn't know what she was doing and besides she's a bit hot and…"

"It's alright Syaoran. She's just a bit sick. My father had a lot of patients like that. They don't know what they're doing and most of them didn't even mean it" Kari forced a smile.

Syaoran smiled. "You are so understanding."

Kari looked down on the basket to hide from his gaze he might see through her fake smile and see the undeniable hurt.

"So why don't you two eat? Weren't you hungry Meilin?" She said carefully. "I'll check on Kinomoto and see what I can do."

It turned out that Sakura had a slight fever. They brought her to the clinic. Syaoran carried her bridal style. He looked down at the girl he was carrying. Somehow it felt so right to be carrying this girl. Somehow it felt so right caring for her… and it felt so right kissing her. Oh hell… I must be going nuts!

They left her in the clinic for they still have classes. Sakura rested there whole afternoon.

"Where could Sakura be?" Tomoyo mumbled.

"You chased her away this morning when she just wanted to return the tape" Eriol said walking beside her.

"Oh shut up! I'm not asking you and why aren't you in your class anyway?" Tomoyo glared at him.

"How sure are you that I have a class?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know and I don't care if you're skipping class right now! Just get out of my sight!"

"Oh that's so harsh of you" Eriol pouted playfully.

Tomoyo glared at him and quickened her pace! _Why is this idiotic man here anyway? I have to find Sakura… maybe something bad happened to her! What if she was kidnapped? What if she had an accident? What if—_

"Are you alright Daidouji? You look funny" Eriol grinned. "Thinking of possibilities that might have happened to my landlady?"

"Sakura could be in danger right now!" She shook Eriol roughly. Her once calm amethyst eyes blazed with fire. "She could be in a very bad condition!" Tomoyo almost screamed Eriol's head off.

"I guess I had an idea on what happened to her this morning" he muttered while being shook roughly by Tomoyo.

"Oi! You're killing the man!" Someone said.

Tomoyo looked up and saw a grinning Meilin.

"Meilin! When did you arrive!" She dropped Eriol who by force of gravity fell to the floor dizzy.

"Just yesterday. You're looking for Sakura aren't you? She's in the clinic"

"In the clinic!" Tomoyo's eyes blazed anew.

"Eerrrr…" Meilin looked uncertainly at Tomoyo and looked down at the half conscious Eriol.

"You better go to your class no need to worry about Sakura she's in the good hands of the school nurse." Meilin said edging away. _Tomoyo can be so frightening! Now I somehow had an idea why Sakura had a slight fever._

"Oh well I guess I'll just visit her after my classes" Tomoyo said calming down.

"uh… I had the weirdest dreams" Sakura muttered waking up.

"Where am I?" She looked around.

"You're in the clinic dear" A kind voice said. It was the school nurse.

"A young man brought you here together with two other girls."

"A young man and two other girls?" Sakura frowned. Last thing she knew she was sleeping all alone underneath a cherry blossom tree.

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"Are you already feeling well?"

"Hai!"

"Then you may go back to your class"

"Class!" Sakura checked her watch. "I guess it's a bit late for that now. My last class is almost over."

So Sakura went out of the clinic bringing her instrument and almost bumped with Syaoran!

"Ooops! Sorry" Sakura apologized.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling well already. I was just about to check you up." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura almost dropped her instrument. _Oh my God! He's so handsome! I could die right now! He said he was just about to check me! So he cared! Ahh…. Wait a second how did he know that I'm in the clinic… could it be?_

"Were you the one who brought me in?" Sakura asked.

"Uh… yeah…" Syaoran said looking a bit uncomfortable. "We found you underneath one of the cherry blossom trees and ah… well… you had a fever so we brought you here"

"Arigato!" Sakura smiled.

_Calm it man! Jesus! But just thinking of those sweet lips made him- yes he had to admit it want more. What kind of a man am I? Wanting something that's unquestionably wrong! What's happening to me!_

"Are you alright Li? You look ill at ease." Sakura asked innocently.

"Uh.. nothing" Syaoran answered.

_She doesn't even know she kissed me… I think._

"Are you sure? Maybe you should go inside the clinic"

"No, that won't be necessary." Syaoran said reassuringly.

"Well then if you insist" Sakura said. "I must be going now."

"Oh! Uh… well…" _Damn it man! She's going so say good bye now!_

"Would you mind if I accompany you?" Syaoran heard himself say. _Great!_

_Now what!_

"No not at all" Sakura smiled.

They walked trough the hallways of the university. Heads turned toward their direction since both of them were irresistibly attractive.

"Would you mind if we drop by my locker? I'm just gonna get some books." Sakura said.

"No problem." Syaoran answered.

"Hey Kinomoto!" Someone called behind them.

They turned and saw Eriol walking towards them with a bouquet of red roses in hand.

"Is that for Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"No it's for you" He answered.

"For me?" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah but it's not from me though."

"Who is it from then?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"An admirer. He didn't say his name." Eriol said.

"Oh…"

"By the way have you seen Tomoyo?" Eriol inquired.

"Nope! I just came from the clinic." Sakura answered.

"Oh right! A Chinese girl told us. So Tomoyo haven't seen you then?"

"No" Sakura answered.

"Oh dear! She'll be frantic! I pity the school nurse." Eriol shook his head. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well you better be on your way then. I'll see you later." Eriol smiled.

"Thanks a lot Eriol." Sakura smiled back.

Finally they arrived to where Sakura's locker was. When Sakura opened her locker to get her things she found out she didn't only have one admirer. Her locker had three more bouquets of flowers. There were also chocolates and lots of letters.

"Whoa! What's happening here?" Sakura said surprised.

"Looks like you have plenty of admirers." Syaoran frowned. _Okay so Kinomoto has many admirers. What does it matter to you? It's no concern of yours so why are you… angry? _Syaoran forced himself to turn away.

"Admirers who are giving me a problem." Sakura muttered.

Syaoran turned to her surprised.

"How am I supposed to carry these?" Sakura muttered as she was still holding her violin and a bouquet of flowers not to mention she still has to get her books.

"Here let me help you." Syaoran said getting her violin. He also carried Sakura's books.

"Thank you!"

Their eyes met briefly. Sakura smiled tentatively. Syaoran smiled back but it was a worried one.

"Are you going home already?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah" Sakura answered. "Thanks a lot by the way."

"No problem! I'm going home anyway I'll give you a ride." Syaoran smiled happy to help her.

"That's very kind of you Li" Sakura said.

Meilin was already waiting by Syaoran's car. At first Sakura didn't see her until they came close enough. Sakura stopped dead on her tracks.

"Anything wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"Umm… no… nothing…" Sakura said haltingly. She knew it wasn't Meilin's fault. She too had just been forced to zip her mouth. She didn't know how to act.

"Hi Sakura" Meilin smiled.

"Hi" Sakura returned the greeting.

"That's quite a number of bouquets there." Meilin said looking at the roses.

"Yeah, cross eyed admirers." Sakura sniffed.

"Oh? I think the greatest mistake they could ever do is not court you or ask you out." Syaoran smiled._ And the greatest mistake you'll ever do is to want her._

Sakura only smiled. "Shall we go now?"

"Of course."

"Thanks a lot for the ride Syaoran!" Sakura said getting out of the car.

"Don't mention it."

"Well see ya!" Sakura said walking towards her house. She got inside and sighed.

"Meilin's staying with him now. But will that change anything?" Sakura asked herself. "Probably not since she was sworn to secrecy." She answered her own question.

_Syaoran will you ever remember me? Will you ever love me like you once did? Am I a fool for rejecting all my admirers? Should I have gone out with them instead? Am I hoping for the impossible?_

Sakura sighed closing her eyes, leaning against the door._ I'd be a fool for you Syaoran even if you'll never remember me. That's how much I love you_

A.N. Okay people review please. Comment and suggestions are always welcome. I did lessen the Eriol and Tomoyo scenes so that I can work with the Sakura-Syaoran scenes and because someone said they're going too fast… well guess that person is right. ( I'm sorry I didn't get your name:'( ) I'm sorry Crystal starlight Sakura won't be dating other guys to make Syaoran jealous, he won't be anyway because he's too in live with Kari at least he believes he is. But I did try to make him jealous with Sakura's admirers… He was a bit jelous right? Err… Okay I'll have to work on it more next time! Would like a sneak peek on the next chapter? Okay here's a sample!

Sneak peek:

"Kinomoto is just a friend nothing more…"

_Aisheteru…_

_Those emerald eyes…_

"Huh? Did you say something Syaoran?" Meilin asked.

"Nothing Meilin. Why do you think Kinomoto kissed me?"


	7. Kisses,Tears and an Invitation

Thanks for the reviews again guys! Yeah I know my story is going too fast and I'm trying to slow it down I have a plan already so don't ya worry. Well about Kari I purposely made her nice so Sakura will have a hard time deciding whether she'll leave it that way or retrieve Syaoran. Oh yeah and Yelan forbade them because well umm… Syaoran didn't remember Sakura within the 24th hour right? And she was afraid that something might happen to Syaoran if they'll force the memory that wasn't recovered, like it might be too much for him and he might go berserk or something. So all's clear now I hope, so on with the chappie.

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS… whatever!

Title: Remember me

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night

Chapter 7:Kisses, Tears and an Invitation

Syaoran sat on the living room watching television that night with his cousin Meilin. They had no classes on the next day. He was baffled with what he felt towards his neighbor. She was nice and undeniably beautiful but what about Kari? I certainly love her she was everything. Kari was caring, tender and so understanding. She was patient and very gentle. Kari is an angel.

"Kinomoto is just an admired friend, a very nice friend nothing more…"

_Aisheteru…_

The word flashed in his mind.

_Those emerald eyes…_

And so did the eyes in the Cherry Blossom circle.

"Huh? Did you say something Syaoran?" Meilin asked.

"Nothing Meilin. Why do you think Kinomoto kissed me?"

"Uh well… she probably didn't know what she was doing." Meilin answered looking down.

"I know that! But she recognized me. She said my name before kissing me."

"Why don't you ask her?' Meilin suggested trying to sound innocent.

"What? Are you crazy? I just can't walk up to her and ask!"

Meilin just shrugged.

Syaoran sighed hopelessly. "I am terribly confused Meilin. Do you know that I feel like a traitor?" Meilin looked up and stared at her cousin.

"W-why?" she asked.

"I'm really confused Meilin! I'm in love with Kari I'm really certain of that but I feel attracted to Kinomoto. Maybe I should avoid her."

Meilin looked at her cousin sadly. Hell must be going through his head. She understood how he must feel right now. A traitor… That's how she feels right now too. She feels like a traitor too, for not telling him about his past. It's really weighing her down. She felt so heavy in her chest, sometimes the burden is too great she felt like she couldn't breathe. What can she say? She just can't agree that he avoid Sakura. Meilin sighed she hated it but she has to stay out of this.

"It's totally your decision Syaoran." She said not really wanting to.

"I know Meilin." Syaoran said. "I think I'll go to my room" he said getting up. Meilin's gaze went with him until he disappeared behind his door.

Syaoran sat down on his bed restless touching his lips. He immediately stopped once he realized what he was doing.

"All for that damned kiss!" he muttered. But he knew it wasn't true. He was confused even before the kiss happened.

'So when did I start feeling attracted to Kinomoto?' He asked himself and tried to remember. Funny but he felt that he felt something for Kinomoto all his life.

'No! That can't be! I've only met her on the plane! Let's see… I guess that must be the incident in the Cherry Blossom circle. She had been crying then. I never asked her about it now that I remember.'

Then a flash of emerald eyes crossed his mind again along with the word Aisheteru. Syaoran clutched his head. Man his head ached! He lied down on his bed and tried to empty his head with thoughts. It was hard but since Syaoran is a disciplined young man he did it. Eventually the pain eased. He frowned. 'What was that all about?'

"Maybe I'm just thinking too hard. Kinomoto is just a friend I should leave it at that." He mumbled before falling into sleep.

The sun rose into the sky lighting God's creation. Its rays seeped through the windows of houses. On a particular window in the Crescent house the sun's rays woke an auburn haired girl. Her fluttering eyelids soon revealed beautiful emerald eyes. Sakura stretched on her bed. The first thing she saw was her and Syaoran's picture on the picture frame on her side table. She smiled tinged with regret and sadness.

"I wonder if we'll ever be together again or will it be only in my dreams."

"So early in the morning and your face already has that depressing sadness." Someone said. Sakura nearly jumped off her bed. She looked up it was Eriol.

"Ohayo Eriol" Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo" He said before disappearing out of her sight. He left Sakura's door open. She heard Eriol going down the stairs and sighed. Today they had no classes and she was free to spend it however she wished. She got up and caught a glimpse of her in the mirror. Was she really that sad eyed depressed hollow faced girl?

She tried to smile and winced. That doesn't look like her at all. Nothing has been the same. She dressed up and went downstairs. The phone rang as she alighted the last step of the stairs. Sakura picked it up.

"Hello"

"Hey Sakura are you feeling well now?" She heard Tomoyo asked form the other line. A smile lightened her face as she remembered what happened yesterday. Tomoyo had practically chased her throughout the school.

"Yeah I am" Sakura answered.

"Good. So can I come over?" She asked. "I'll bring pizza."

"Sure!" Sakura smiled.

"Ok I'll be there! Bye!"

"Bye!"

She turned around and saw Eriol switching on the television. He sat down on the sofa and leaned back comfortably. Sakura went and sat beside him.

"Guess who is coming?" Sakura smiled.

"Tomoyo" Eriol answered right away.

"Hirigazawa you were listening?" Sakura teased.

"Well I can't help but overhear" Eriol grinned.

"No you can't, can you?"

"It's good to see you smile again." Eriol smiled.

"Oh… yeah I did look depressing a while ago, didn't I?"

"Don't worry yourself too much okay!" Eriol patted her. "Everything will be the way they should be." He assured her.

"Everything will be the way they should be… "Sakura repeated. "Thanks Eriol, I like that" Sakura smiled. Eriol just smiled back knowingly like he always does. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"I'll get it!" Eriol grinned. Sakura thought she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. Eriol opened the door and Sakura wasn't surprised in the least to hear the door slammed. She shook her head.

"I dread to see what will happen to this house in the days to come." She mumbled.

"Well I'd say it'll have a broken door, a smashed window, out of order appliances hmm…. What else?" Eriol said carrying a box of pizza and tugging a disgruntled Tomoyo.

"How about a dead Eriol in another minute?" Sakura said looking uncertainly at Tomoyo. To Tomoyo's chagrin Eriol only smiled a t her.

"I think not" he said.

"Oh! Get your hands off me!" Tomoyo lashed out.

"Tut-tut… such violent actions do not befit you" Eriol said calmly.

"Will you do me a favor?" Tomoyo asked.

"If I can do it, I will" Eriol answered.

"Oh it's easy, just leave me alone!" Tomoyo glared at him.

"Uh… sorry dear I can't do that. You might as well ask me to kill myself" Eriol answered.

"Oh that would be great if you will." Tomoyo said mercilessly.

"Children stop squabbling!" Sakura smiled.

"I'm not a child anymore Sakura." Tomoyo snapped.

"Oh you certainly have a nice way of showing it." Eriol grinned. He wasn't affected by Tomoyo's words at all, much to Tomoyo's annoyance. Her words just seem to bounce off him. Tomoyo was just about to retort when Eriol suddenly dropped a light kiss on her cheek.

"The next one will be on your lips if you're not going to let this rest." Eriol whispered on her ear. Tomoyo was so stunned that she wasn't able to move, she practically wasn't able to do anything. Eriol then moved away and went to the kitchen where Sakura was. She walked in the kitchen with a smile playing on her lips, when she saw Eriol kiss Tomoyo.

Sakura was already putting the slices of pizza on plates when Eriol came in. Tomoyo had bought a really big pizza. One slice practically takes up the whole plate. She looked up and saw a smiling Eriol.

"It's miraculously silent. What did you whisper to her?" Sakura asked him.

"Oh nothing! I just told her I'd kill her if she won't let me eat." Eriol grinned.

"Most unlikely." Sakura raised an eyebrow not believing Eriol at all.

"Do I really look that saintly?" Eriol asked.

"No you're more like an imp!" Sakura answered. "I just know you're not stupid enough to say those words to Tomoyo."

"Oh?' Eriol raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, now please help me with these plates." Sakura said.

Eriol helped her, carrying two plates while Sakura carried one. Tomoyo also brought soft drinks so all was set. They settled it on the small table in the living room in front of the big sofa. The television was still on since they weren't able to turn it off.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Eriol suggested.

"And what movie do you suggest we should watch?" Tomoyo asked trying to sound disdainful. But Eriol just smiled obviously amused. Apparently she did not fool him.

"Well let me see… I have a CD of my favorite movie here with me now. In fact I was just about to watch it." Eriol said.

"Oh really? What's your favorite movie then Eriol?" Sakura asked excitedly. Tomoyo glared at her dangerously.

"Err… Hirigazawa I mean" Sakura said uncertainly.

"I told you to call me Eriol Sakura" Eriol said infuriating Tomoyo.

"Don't force her if she doesn't want to!" Tomoyo burst out.

"I'm not forcing her. I just simply reminded her."

"Well…i-it's the same!" Tomoyo shouted. She was red with anger.

Sakura edged away from her friend. 'Since when did Tomoyo become volcanic? Weren't she always calm and cool?' Sakura thought.

"Calm down dear or you'll scream the house down." Eriol said calmly.

"Oooh! You're insufferable! You're… you're… you're…" Tomoyo couldn't find the words to describe him in her anger.

"Handsome?" Eriol suggested.

"Far from it!" Tomoyo stood up and faced him.

"You" Tomoyo bent down t towards his face.

"are" She bent closer.

"such a—"She was inches away from his face. Whatever Tomoyo's next words were, were left unspoken. Her words drowned in the kiss Eriol gave her. He kissed her full on the lips cutting off her words. Tomoyo's eyes widened. She wasn't able to govern her body in shock. Therefore she wasn't able to keep herself from responding, kissing him back. Eriol pulled away.

"I told you I'd kiss you if you won't let this rest" Eriol said panting a bit. Tomoyo realized she was kissing him back before he pulled away. She grew pink with embarrassment.

"You're a sight to behold after a kiss you know." Eriol said. "Maybe I should kiss you more often." He grinned.

"How dare you!" Tomoyo moved away from him immediately.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it." Eriol said teasing her.

"I swear Hirigazawa—"

"Eriol"

"You're going to drive a person to madness!" Tomoyo snapped.

"Is that so? Then mark my words Daidouji I'm going to make you fall madly in love with me." Eriol smirked.

"When hell freezes!" Tomoyo spat.

"This is a far better movie." Sakura mumbled to herself.

Tomoyo had left still tomato red after watching the movie Eriol had suggested. She said she couldn't to stay any longer with Eriol in the house. Sakura just smiled amused and told her to come back anytime. Eriol had left shortly after Tomoyo had gone. Sakura suspected he had followed her. Now Sakura was left all alone in her home.

She sat on the sofa with her sad smile again. Now that she's all alone no one can see her wallow on her sadness. It still hurts like hell to finally see Syaoran, to finally get near him, to finally to talk to him and yet he belongs to someone else. It still hurts so bad to know that she can't have him…anymore. Well there might be a possibility if he remembers her which is so unlikely since she can see the he is deeply in love with his girlfriend. Who could blame him? Kari was the perfect girl. She's so lucky how happy she must be?

Yet the said perfect girl wasn't that happy at all. Her guilt is so heavy it weighted her down. She could see the barely disguised hurt in the eyes of that Kinomoto girl whenever she sees them together.

Yet what was she supposed to do? Would she give Syaoran up? Should she tell him about the girl? Yet the man was obviously in love with her. He might interpret her actions wrongly. He might think she doesn't love her anymore which is not true for she love Syaoran more than anything else. Why was she trying to end a perfectly nice relationship anyway?

Meanwhile Syaoran was still sleeping in the Li house in Japan. Meilin was on the living room watching television. Yet if you take a closer look she isn't watching at all. Her eyes are unseeing to the show on the television. Kari isn't the only one that is burdened by her guilt. But if she tells Syaoran she'd carry another guilt, the guilt of breaking her promise to Yelan. Her cousin is in a state of confusion right now and she can't help him.

"Maybe a walk would help" She mumbled to herself. She turned the television off and went out of the house. She hadn't walked more than ten steps when she encountered Sakura. They just stared at each other at first, both not knowing what to say.

"Hi Meilin! It's a fine day, isn't it?" Sakura finally said as cheerfully as she can. She had forgotten that Meilin had moved next door. She was just walking and staring at the Li house like she often do.

"Yes it is. Would you like to come in?" Meilin asked not even bothering to analyze what she was saying. How can she answer it's a fine and then want to retreat back home?

"Oh that would be nice." Sakura answered.

_I know I'm only going to hurt myself by entering that house…_

_But I just can't resist the chance of seeing him…_

Meilin led her in the house.

"Sit down for a while; I'll just get snacks "Meilin said.

Sakura sat down on the sofa. She looked around her. Nothing has changed at all. It was just the same as it was before. There was the staircase leading upstairs. It had a small veranda after the last step up. Nothing has been changed on the arrangement of the living room either.

"I can't help but feel nostalgic" Sakura said to herself.

"Neither can I" She heard Meilin say.

Sakura looked up. Meilin was bringing a tray. She placed it on the table.

"I'm really sorry Sakura" Meilin said.

"I understand" Sakura nodded. She really can't blame Meilin. There was nothing she can do.

"Did I really help him Meilin? Did my not telling him help him?" Sakura asked looking away.

"I…don't know" Meilin whispered.

Sakura smiled sadly. "Well never know, will we?"

The words hang in the air.

"Syaoran is having a hard time you know" Meilin said tentatively. "He's really confused. He says that he is attracted to you and that he felt like a traitor to Kari." Meilin paused for Sakura to say anything. But she didn't.

"He even thought of avoiding you" Meilin continued.

Sakura just nodded. "I think that would be better for the both of us."

"How can you say that Sakura?" Meilin said. "Are you giving up already?"

Sakura didn't answer.

"Are you going to let him go? Aren't you going to do anything now that you know that you still have an effect on him?"

"And what? Ruin a good relationship?"

"Sakura are you waiting to loose everything dear to you before you're going realize that you have to fight for them?" Meilin hissed.

Sakura just stared at her hands. "I thank you for your concern Meilin I really appreciate it. " Sakura said getting up. "I'll have to think things over."

"Do you still love him Sakura?" Meilin asked slowly.

Syaoran just woke up from his sleep and was about to go down when he heard his cousin. He stopped dead on the mini veranda before the stairs. They didn't notice him.

'Was Sakura in love with someone? If so, with whom?' He thought. He was surprised with the strong feeling that came with the thought.

'Am I jealous?'

'No you can't be, stupid! You're in love with Kari remember? What's it to you if Kinomoto is in love with someone?' He's mind scolded him.

But still Syaoran waited Sakura's answer with dread.

"Yes…" Sakura finally answered Meilin.

'_Yes'_ Syaoran heaved a very heavy sigh.

Sakura and Meilin looked up and finally noticed him. Kinomoto was pale. There's something wrong with her. She's not the perky Kinomoto today, she's like… she's like the sad-smile-girl on the airplane. Meilin looked shocked too. Did I interfere something? Was I intruding? Girls have this thing they call girl stuff and maybe he had intruded.

"Gomen! Did I disturb you?" Syaoran asked.

"N-no!" Sakura answered. Her voice was weak.

'How much did he hear? He doesn't look too happy.' Sakura thought unable to look away from Syaoran.

"How much did you hear Syaoran?" Meilin asked calmly.

Sakura's heart pounded hard against her chest.

"Err… Well… I heard that Kinomoto is still in love with someone." Syaoran answered uncertainly.

'Oh crap! Now he thinks I'm in love with someone!' Sakura thought.

"Was that all?" Meilin asked eyeing Syaoran.

"Yeah!" Syaoran answered going red, embarrassed.

"Well aren't you going to come down?" Meilin asked.

"Oh yeah! You don't have to tell me you know!" He frowned at his cousin.

"And what? Let you stand there silly?" Meilin smirked.

Syaoran scowled in return.

Sakura smiled amused. They still haven't changed at all! They still manage to irk each other.

"Aren't you going to sit down Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked her.

"No… I was just leaving" Sakura answered.

"Oh… do you need to go somewhere else?" He asked not really wanting her to go. Sakura shook her head in reply.

"Why don't you stay?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh… I don't know" Sakura answered uncertainly looking at Meilin with pleading eyes.

"Why don't you play your violin for us Sakura?" Meilin said.

"That's a great idea" Syaoran agreed.

"Oh... well then I'll just get my violin." Sakura answered turning around to go out.

"I'll accompany you" Syaoran said and before Sakura knew it he was right beside her.

"Just to make sure you'd come back" he grinned.

Sakura smiled back blushing. He was so handsome with his tousled hair and with his carefree grin.

She told Syaoran to wait for her in the living while she gets her violin in her room. When she got down Syaoran was sitting on the sofa. She stopped dead for a second. Syaoran used to wait for her like this with a bouquet of roses. But those days were over…

"Let's go" Sakura said.

"Lady's first" Syaoran smiled getting up.

Sakura blushed again getting out of the house, Syaoran right behind her.

"Finally you've come back. I was wondering whether you have left me already or you forgot that I'm still waiting here." Meilin said frowning playfully.

"Gomen!" Sakura apologized.

"You don't have to apologize Sakura. Just play the violin okay?" Meilin winked at her. Syaoran sat beside Meilin and watched Sakura intently.

Sakura if possible grew even redder under Syaoran's gaze. She positioned her violin and started to play.

She played with her heart and soul…

_Even if you'll never be mine again Syaoran…_

She poured her emotion on the melody.

_I'll always be yours and to no one else's … _

She became one with her music, with her instrument.

_If I had to let you go just to make you happy… I will…_

Syaoran stared at Sakura. He was enchanted by his neighbor, who he had just decided to be a very nice _friend. _The way she plays her violin was amazing. She really plays her violin with feelings and she plays really well. No wonder she had so many admirers. She played closed eyed and Syaoran watched as tears started to escape from her eyelids. He yearned to touch her face and wipe it away. Yet he cannot, he shouldn't for he is afraid he might do more than just wipe her tears.

Sakura finally finished and when she opened her eyes again her heart almost stopped when she saw Syaoran staring at her with admiration in his eyes. She could almost see the love that was once there.

"Bravo!" Syaoran clapped his hands so did Meilin.

"Encore! Encore!" Meilin applauded.

Sakura smiled. "I'm glad you liked it"

"We more than liked it. We loved it." Syaoran said.

Sakura noticed that her cheeks were damp and started to wipe it quickly, blushing.

"I didn't notice…" she trailed off continuing to wipe her tears.

"Do you always cry when you play?" Syaoran asked. "Cause if you do… even if I really love to see and hear you play again… I won't ask because I don't want to see that lovely face stained with tears."

"Oh!" Was what Sakura only managed to say. She looked away and tried to escape from Syaoran's amber gaze.

"Sakura please teach me how to play" Meilin piped.

"Oh Meilin I might be a good musician but I'm a bad teacher, Tomoyo once told me that." Sakura said regretfully.

"Oh well! I guess I can't really play it as good as you did anyway!" Meilin said shrugging.

"Why don't you come to a concert with us?" Syaoran asked. "I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" He grinned.

"Oh that would be great!" Sakura answered enthusiastically.

"Ok then tomorrow at seven."

"Should I dress formally?" Sakura inquired.

"Please do."

A.N. So there you go! Please review! Comments and suggestions are always welcome. By the way I'm writing another story with a friend it's about an online game RAGNAROK. It's under another user name so if you're interested just ask me in your review okay?


	8. I'll Remember

You're reviews are really heart warming guys! Thank you very much! Gosh I didn't know last chapter was so sad. Well anyway I think this one is sadder.

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-night

Chapter 8: I'll Remeber

An auburn haired girl walked slowly towards her classroom in White Star University. She was carrying her violin with her left hand the other one was carrying a notebook. Several students turned to her as she passes by. Well who could blame them? This girl is really pretty and it even seems to intensify in her sadness. Yes she was sad. You would have thought she'd be smiling in satisfaction by the dozens of roses she receives everyday. But no she isn't. How could she when the boy she loves… her one and only… her heart and soul… her life… her air… forgot her. What's worse is that he may never remember…

"Hey Sakura!" Someone called behind her.

Wiping all traces of her sadness Sakura turned smiling. She faced her amethyst eyed best friend.

"Aren't you supposed to be in your class?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… well Professor is absent so I decided to sit in your class." Tomoyo answered.

"Are you sure you want to sit in _my_ class or Eriol's class?" Sakura teased.

"Don't you mention that man's name! Anyway I might loose my marbles there."

"Loose your mind because of him or loose your heart to him?" Sakura smiled knowingly.

Tomoyo blushed. "Far from it" She answered looking away. "Don't tease me about him Sakura" Tomoyo said. "I might… fall" She whispered.

Sakura smiled and looked away. How she envy Tomoyo. She had Eriol who was obviously so taken with her. Eriol… whom she could fall in love… while me…

"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo asked. "You've grown so silent."

"Uh… yeah…" Sakura answered.

"Here we are!" Sakura said trying to sound cheerful.

They arrived in her classroom. Her teacher hasn't arrived yet. Her classmates were busy chatting with one another. Sakura walked towards her seat and wasn't surprised to see another bouquet of roses.

"Another one." Sakura mumbled.

"Who's it from?" Tomoyo asked.

"From your secret admirer" Sakura read the card lamely. She wished it was Syaoran. But that was too impossible. Of course Syaoran has his own girl to send flowers to.

"These are really beautiful Sakura." Tomoyo said smelling the flowers.

"You can have them if you like." Sakura said right away.

"Are you sure? I mean you never gave your flowers away" Tomoyo asked surprised.

"It's not the flowers I won't give away but the love and thoughtfulness of the person I love" Sakura whispered. Syaoran used to give her bouquets of flowers and she never gave them away, not once.

Tomoyo stopped in her mid smile and it completely faded. She turned to Sakura and saw the glistening tears Sakura tried to suppress.

"Sakura…"

"He invited me to a concert that's going to be held tonight." Sakura said staring at nothing.

"Just the two of you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course not! Kari would be there I know. Meilin would probably come along too." Sakura answered facing Tomoyo. "I have to go too and I pray for strength that I may endure the blows of reality on me."

"Why do you have to go anyway? Why not stay?" Tomoyo frowned. "That way you'll not hurt yourself and be forced to sit with the happy couple that you were supposed to be avoiding in the first place."

"It's easy for you to say Tomoyo because you don't know how hard it is to go against your deepest yearning." Sakura smiled sadly.

Soon enough Sakura's teacher came and their class started. Tomoyo sat at the back watching the students and listening to the music they produced.

"If I'll be like Sakura I'd rather not fall in love. I may not know the joy of love but I will not also know the pain it brings." Tomoyo whispered to herself. She cannot understand why her friend continues to let herself suffer.

"So you're going to the concert tonight?" Tomoyo asked Sakura once the class was over.

"Yes" Sakura confirmed.

"What will you wear?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know. It's supposed to be formal." Sakura answered.

"Oh! May I help you with that then?" Tomoyo grinned.

"If I'll say no you'd probably barge in my room anyway." Sakura answered smiling.

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly. "Let's see… you'll need white…. And hmm…. Emerald…. Ribbons…. Laces…." Tomoyo trailed off in her own world.

"Oh God!" Sakura shook her head. "This going to be one dizzying afternoon." She muttered.

"Please don't make it too frilly Tomoyo." Sakura said.

Tomoyo didn't answer. She was lost in her own world still carrying the roses given by Sakura's admirer. She was on this state when they bumped into Eriol. He was obviously preoccupied for he didn't even notice them until Sakura said hi.

"Oh h-hey!" He said with a tired smile.

Tomoyo ( finally back from the clouds) just stared at him.

"Are you alright Eriol—I mean Hirigazawa?" Sakura asked with a glare from Tomoyo. She highly disapproved of Sakura calling Eriol by his name.

"Fine, fine" Eriol answered pushing back his glasses. He looked exhausted.

"Is everything okay?" Tomoyo couldn't stop herself and asked.

"Nothing to worry about" Eriol smiled wanly. "Nice flowers" He said.

Tomoyo only smiled. She did not tell him Sakura gave them to her and neither did Sakura. But Eriol figured it out anyway.

"Another one from your admirer?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah!" Sakura answered exasperatedly.

"Well I'll see you later then." He said walking away.

"He's weird today, isn't he?" Tomoyo said after he left.

"He's weird because he did not pay you enough attention?" Sakura teased.

"Of course not!" Tomoyo said indignantly.

"Oh really?" Sakura smirked.

"Stop it Sakura" Tomoyo frowned.

"Don't you have a class to go to?" Sakura asked.

"It's still for another ten minutes." Tomoyo answered.

"You better go or you'll be late White Star isn't small." Sakura advised.

"You want to get rid of me already?" Tomoyo asked playfully.

"Yeah!" Sakura answered playfully too.

"Hmp! I'll be coming around this afternoon for your dress." Tomoyo said.

"Sure sure…"

Sakura watched until Tomoyo disappeared into another corridor. She then continued to walk without direction this time. She just walked and walked until she found herself face to face with Eriol.

"Hello again Eriol!" Sakura smiled. He was sitting underneath a tree reading a book.

"Hi!" He said closing the book.

"Would you mind if I sit beside you?" Sakura asked.

"No, I won't mind" He smiled.

"What were you thinking a while ago?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing!" Eriol answered.

"Don't fool me Eriol. You weren't yourself even Tomoyo noticed it." Sakura said.

"Oh well... I'm just tired that's all" He said.

"You're doing something, aren't you?" Sakura said eyeing him.

"W-what?" He looked away.

"You heard me." Sakura waited patiently for Eriol's reply.

"Oh well I just had a call from my folks last night." He answered.

"And they kept you up late last night?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well not really. Our telephone conversation didn't even reach a minute." He answered. "They just gave me things to ponder upon." Eriol answered.

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"It's confidential" Eriol answered.

"Oh was I snooping? I didn't realize I was, sorry!" Sakura apologized.

"It's alright I know you were just trying to help me." Eriol answered. "You try and help others and worry about them too much you forgot to help yourself."

Sakura didn't answer.

"Don't you know you need help too?"

"Yes, I know I need help but no one can give that to me… not even myself." She answered.

"But you can help yourself. In the end it's only you who's left to help yourself."

"I don't have the strength to help myself for now. I don't even want to help myself now that I've realized it." Sakura said leaning against the tree. "I just want to slack off and let things pass by without any care in the world."

"I don't know what happened but should it affect you that much?" Eriol asked.

"Yes" Syaoran's accident really affected her to the point that she wanted to stop existing. The only thing that kept her going on during those times was the hope that Syaoran might eventually remember her.

"I don't know what your story is but you really need to help yourself." Eriol said.

"Yes… maybe someday I will but not now."

_Not now… for now I'll just slack off… It's enough to be with Syaoran even if he doesn't remember…_

"I just feel so emotionally battered for the mean time… I'll just have to go with the flow." Sakura said. "I don't have the strength to go against the current yet."

"So when will you have that strength?"

"I don't know…"

_I guess I'll never have that strength_

"_If you're really meant to be then he'll remember you…" _

Yelan's words came back to her.

Time doesn't stand still and the rest of the afternoon ticked away. At last it was dismissal time. Before Sakura could get out of the school a pair of hands grabbed her.

"Wait for me!" Tomoyo breathed. "You're not forgetting me are you?"

"How can I?" Sakura answered.

"Now I've thought of a design for your dress while in class." Tomoyo said excitedly.

"Tomoyo the concert is tonight not next month." Sakura reminded her. How can she make the dress ready at seven if it's still a design?

"I know that" Tomoyo answered. "That's why I'll only do some revising with the dress I made for you last time."

"Which dress?" Sakura asked since Tomoyo has already made her at least a dozen of dresses.

"Oh you'll know!" She smiled starry eyed.

"No not this one!" Tomoyo said throwing what must be the tenth dress on Sakura's bed. She still hasn't picked the dress she had in mind.

"Tomoyo can't I just wear this one?" Sakura said exhausted picking a lime colored dress.

"No absolutely not." Tomoyo answered pulling out an ivory dress from Sakura's wardrobe. "Now this is the one."

At 6:45 Sakura was ready wearing the ivory gown revised by Tomoyo. She had added laces on the edges and ribbons on the closing on the back. Sakura didn't put on make up since her natural beauty was enough.

Tomoyo's design had an elegant effect yet it was also simple, enhancing Sakura's beauty. Sakura sat nervously in the living room.

"Wow you look great" Eriol smiled.

"Thanks! Courtesy of Tomoyo" Sakura said.

"Indeed? I thought you bought it from an expensive boutique." Eriol said.

"Well Tomoyo really has a talent." Sakura answered. Tomoyo had left right after she finished Sakura's dress. She said she cannot stay long. Sakura suspected she avoided Eriol.

The doorbell rang and Sakura stood up nervously to open the door. She walked towards the door and reached for the knob. Her fingers closed over it and she slowly opened the door.

Syaoran stood there so handsome on his black suit. For a moment they only stared at each other, not moving, not saying anything.

"You look stunning" Syaoran finally smiled.

"Uh!" Sakura inhaled sharply. She blushed and looked away.

"You too" She said softly.

"Shall we go?"

"Yes" Sakura said getting out of the house.

Syaoran brought her over the car. He opened the door of the front seat. Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Isn't Kari supposed to sit there?" Sakura couldn't help but ask.

"She called just a while ago saying she couldn't come." Syaoran answered.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said softly.

"Don't be… anyway you're still coming right?" He smiled.

Sakura's heart stopped for a second. Is he really glad that she was coming?

"Y-yes" She stammered.

"Let's go then." He said.

Sakura got in the car. Syaoran closed the door after her and got inside on the other door. Meilin wasn't in the car either. Sakura's heart raced. So was it only the both of them?

Syaoran started the engine and drove towards their destination. All throughout the ride Sakura looked away to the window. She was riding alone with the man she so helplessly loved, the man she might never have…

_No matter Syaoran… no matter that you belonged to someone else… no matter that this love is only one sided…I will still continue… I'll enjoy this night and keep this precious memory in my heart where all of our memories are kept._

They were seated on the third row. There were many couples who were also there. The theatre was dark just like in the movie house.

Here he was sitting next to the woman he told himself he would avoid. She was breath taking on her ivory dress. He remembered the way she blushed prettily on the door. He smiled to himself. He was definitely going nuts. Well he hadn't planned this. It wasn't in his plan that Kari would back out. Meilin's mind also changed the minute she heard Kari wasn't coming. He wonder why?

The lights suddenly flooded the stage to reveal an orchestra. There was a piano on one corner. The pianist sat there ready to play. Musicians were seated. They were so near he could clearly see their faces. The theatre immediately hushed and waited for the melody to start.

The violinists started to play and the melody engulfed them all. The other musicians joined in. They were playing the "Air on the G String" which was composed by Johann Sebastian Bach. The title comes from a later arrangement of the piece for violin solo in which the melody is played on the lowest string of the instrument.

The melody was so smooth so soft so mellow. Just like the woman he was sitting right next to. Wha—! Where did that come from?

The blend of instruments sounds so wonderful. It beckons the listeners to get lost into it. Finally the piece came to an end. The audience applauded strongly.

They played another piece it was "Symphony No.40 in G minor" which was composed by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. It was rather different from their first piece. The first one was rather mellow and peaceful while this one is rather energetic. It is said that this piece is a reflection of Mozart's nature.

"_You can hear this piece's deep melancholy sighs running side by side with it's boyish good humor and brilliance"_ Syaoran remembered the caption underneath the title in the program.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't even aware of the music. She wasn't aware of the musicians in front of her either which she should be since she is one herself. She wasn't even aware of the people around her.

She was only aware of the man sitting beside her, of his warmth, of his presence, of his movements. When he shifted she was aware of it, when he moved his hand she was also aware of it and even the slightest movement of his Adam's apple.

The music was a mute silence to her. Her eyes rested on Syaoran only. All she can see is Syaoran, his smile of appreciation, his eyes shining with interest. All she can hear is Syaoran, his sigh of satisfaction and even his even breathing.

Eventually the performance came to and end. The audience shouted for an encore. The musicians looked to each other as if to decide whether they will grant the audience an encore. Finally they seem to agree for they positioned their instruments.

They played one last piece. Like all others it was brilliant.

"I wonder what this piece is. This isn't in the program." Syaoran said turning to Sakura.

Sakura caught herself in time and listened to the music. Thank goodness she listens to her teacher so she recognized the piece immediately.

"It's titled Spring Night." Sakura answered.

"It's rather moving, is it not?" Syaoran said.

"Yes. All of Schumann's songs are moving." Sakura said trying to smile.

"That's right Miss Kinomoto." Someone said beside her. She nearly jumped. She turned to see who it was.

"Professor!"

"It's wonderful to see you here Miss Kinomoto."

"Same to you Professor." Sakura answered.

"I see you are with your boyfriend. This is piece is so right for you two for this piece is full of romantic love."

"Uhh— n-no… Professor… you're wrong…Syaoran is just a friend…" Sakura said turning away blushing.

"Oh I'm sorry." Her professor apologized. "But you two look… uh well…"

How Sakura wished it were true that Syaoran was her boyfriend.

"Did you know that the inspiration of the Spring Night came from the true story of Robert Schumann's pianist friend?" Her professor said changing the topic.

"Truly?" Syaoran smiled.

_How she loved that smile._

_How she loved everything about him…_

_Yet she isn't sure if he'll remain out of her grasps forever…_

"Sakura let's go."

Sakura looked up Syaoran was looking at her worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uh yes" Sakura said standing up abruptly. The people were already going towards the exit. Her professor had gone too.

"Shall we go?" Sakura said.

Sakura was surprised when Syaoran took her hand.

"Yes let's" he answered looking deep into her eyes then he turned around leading her towards the exit.

"So how did the concert go?" Eriol asked the moment she arrived.

"It was fine…" Sakura answered not looking at him.

"It's him, isn't it?" Eriol said. Sakura looked at him.

"W-what?"

"He's the cause of your misery. He's the one affecting you."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It was to me." Eriol answered.

"Do you think he noticed?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe. Syaoran strikes me as a smart man but then again maybe he didn't because he seems to be preoccupied too often." Eriol said.

"Preoccupied?"

"Yeah… I see him at school and he always appears deep in thought."

_Deep in thought about Kari…_

Sakura closed her eyes. At least she got to be with Syaoran tonight. She'll always remember the warmth of his hand, the smile on his face and the gentleness of his touch.

_I'll remember Syaoran even if you don't…_

_I'll remember for the both of us…_

_I'll keep our memories…_

_I'll treasure them… _

…_even if you'll never know…_

_I'll remain in this snow of misery… _

…_so that our memories won't melt away…_

A.N. There I finished it! Please read and review people! I know this isn't as good as the others but please be generous enough to still give your reviews. Thanks! By the way the information I gave about the pieces in the concert were true. Oh and if you have suggestions please tell me I _might _yes only might consider it. I can't promise that I'll put in the story for some reasons… anyway please do give them! I'm running out of ideas already!


	9. Avoiding

Thank you for the reviews guys! Thank you very much and sorry about the language (not the bad words) I didn't know. Well thank you for telling me anyway! Oh and about that scene where Syaoran gets inside Sakura's room, I had that in mind already but I'm planning to put it somewhere near the end. Say would like this story to be short like fifteen chapters? Or should I make this a twenty plus chapter story?

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-night

Chapter 9: Avoiding 

"What!" Tomoyo slopped down her coffee. They were in their favorite café. It was their break time.

"Only the both of you watched the concert?" Tomoyo almost screamed.

"Yeah, I know I told you that we won't be alone but I didn't know that Kari would back out and that Meilin would decide not to go too." Sakura said trying to calm down her raging best friend.

"Well, so what happened?" Tomoyo asked her eyebrows meeting.

"Uh… we just sat there and watched" Sakura answered truthfully. "Professor was even there" She neglected to say that he mistook them for a couple.

"So you just sat there? You didn't do anything like kissing perhaps?" She frowned suspiciously.

"N-no!" Sakura blushed furiously. "Tomoyo! How could you ask such a thing!"

Tomoyo only shrugged.

"But what if he kissed you? Would you have pulled away or gave in, if he did?" Tomoyo asked seriously.

"I… I…I don't know" Sakura looked away.

Truly she didn't know. The right thing to do would be to pull away. But who knows if she had the will to pull away. She really do love Syaoran and it's really hard to pull away from something you know you really want.

When Tomoyo didn't say anything Sakura turned to look at her. She was staring outside the glass wall of the café. Curios at what caught Tomoyo's attention Sakura turned her head to gaze out too. What she saw next made her heart constrict.

Kari was walking towards the cafe they were in, a bouquet of flowers in her hand, a smile on her lips. Who can't help but smile when Syaoran Li's arm is wrapped around your waste?

Sakura looked away from the heart wrenching sight.

"Don't you see it's such a foolish thing to do, to continue loving him?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura tried to muster a smile but only managed a sad one. She didn't answer, she knew Tomoyo wouldn't understand. She looked down at her cup of hot chocolate and realized her hand holding the cup was shaking. Then a tear drop fell on her hand.

_No! I can't cry right now… not here…_

She heard the tinkling sound of the bell when you open the door.

_How could I ever have imagined that one day he'll be mine again..._

The happy sounds she anticipated floated to her ears.

_How could I have considered it…_

A hand touched her shoulder. Sakura looked up and saw the happy couple standing right before her.

_When the evidence that it'll never be possible is right before my eyes…_

She saw Syaoran's happy expression fade into a frown of concern. Then she realized that tears were still falling down her cheeks. She immediately turned away wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

"Ah, Hello Li-san, and you must be Miyuki-san" Tomoyo said trying to get their attention from Sakura, though it was against all her will to say so. She hated Syaoran, it was his fault why Sakura is now suffering!

"Yes I am. " Kari smiled. "And you must be Daidouji-san" Kari said in return.

Tomoyo only nodded not really interested in meeting Syaoran's girlfriend or why she knew her name.

"Uh! Hello Daidouji-san…" Li said a little bit surprised.

" Are you alright Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked his hand was still on her shoulder as he bent down.

Sakura's eyes widened as she felt Syaoran's face leveled with her own.

"Hai…" She said softly closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry for causing you to worry" Sakura said.

"It's alright Kinomoto-san, you don't have to always worry about others. Sometimes it's alright to worry only about yourself; you don't have to mind others." Kari smiled kindly.

"Come now Syaoran let's buy ourselves something to drink. Kinomoto-san needs time to pull herself together," came Kari's angelic voice.

Syaoran withdrew his hand and straightened up still looking at Sakura, baffled.

"Right" he said turning around towards the counter.

Tomoyo watched the two until they were out of earshot. A look of surprise could be seen on her face.

"Such an amazing person, isn't she?" Sakura said smiling ruefully. "How could I ever dreamt of… taking Syaoran away from her?"

"So now you want to give up" Tomoyo said frowning.

Sakura looked up and faced her friend. Her face set in a serious expression. One word came from her lips. One word yet it meant so much.

"No" Then she got up and without another word left the café. Tomoyo sat there stunned until Syaoran and Kari came bringing their drinks.

"Uh… where is Kinomoto, Daidouji?" Syaoran asked.

"She had something else to do." Tomoyo covered for Sakura.

Syaoran frowned confused while Kari only smiled knowingly.

I could never give him up. I might as well give up living… existing.

_Why would you give up something that rightfully belongs to you anyway?_ A tiny voice whispered inside her head.

_But Syaoran doesn't belong to me now, and I don't want to destroy a good relationship. _ Sakura debated.

_Weren't you listening? She said you don't have to always worry about others. Think for yourself once in a while. Be selfish!_

Sakura shook her head to clear her mind. What her mind was telling her was tempting but then… she cannot right a thing with a wrong act.

_What could be wrong in telling the truth?_ Her mind jeered.

Sakura stopped on her tracks. She wanted to clear her mind desperately. She wanted the thoughts to stop. Her hands covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Are you well Sakura?" Someone asked.

Sakura immediately dropped her hand to her side and looked up. Eriol's concerned face met her.

"I am confused Eriol… so confused I'm afraid to make a move." Sakura answered.

"You're afraid to make a mistake." Eriol stated flatly. "You shouldn't fear to make one Sakura, after all we learn from our mistakes."

"But I might learn my lesson too late and too much is at stake anyway." Sakura answered.

"Is your problem concerning the man striding towards us?" Eriol asked looking behind Sakura.

Sakura froze. No he didn't, he can't follow me. Slowly she looked back dreading what she would see. Sure enough it was Syaoran and Sakura was a little relieved that Kari wasn't with him. But still she's not yet ready to face him after what happened in the café. He saw her crying…

"Eriol I must go now." Sakura said facing Eriol.

But Eriol held her in her place. "Avoiding him will do no good." He said.

"But—"

"Kinomoto?"

Too late! She could feel his presence behind her. Her heart raced and she could feel tears gathering again.

_Oh no! Not again! I can't cry!_

She looked at Eriol pleadingly. She was sure he saw the gathering tears.

"You are too emotional Sakura I shouldn't have let you watch that movie." Eriol laughed genuinely.

"Uh… yes" _He's covering me._

Now that it was safe to turn around she faced Syaoran.

"I'm sorry for just leaving the café, Li" Sakura apologized.

"Daidouji said you had something else to do." He said.

Sakura knew Syaoran too well, and she knew that behind that mask casualness he was actually worried and concerned. Sakura couldn't help but smile. In normal situations she would have ruffled his hair and whisper not to worry. But nothing is normal between them anymore.

"Yes… actually" Sakura said checking her watch. "I have a class in about five minutes." She said mustering a smile.

"See you two later." She said then quickly left not waiting for a reply.

She's acting weird. Syaoran thought. Earlier I saw her look out from the café and she wasn't crying at all. Then when we came in… tears were already running down her cheeks. I don't know if I'm just imagining this but it's as though she is avoiding me, leaving just like that.

Now Syaoran faced his neighbor Eriol Hirigazawa. "She looks so sad sometimes, doesn't she?" Syaoran said.

"More than you know" Eriol answered.

Syaoran looked surprised.

_More than I know? What was that suppose to mean?_

"Do you know why?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol only gazed at him coolly. "You ought to know that"

He knew something is going on between his neighbor and landlady. He just don't what that 'something' is but he was sure it was the cause of his landlady's sorrow.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran frowned.

"If you don't know, then I won't tell you" Eriol answered simply. It wasn't his place to tell besides it's not his business. He had no right to get involved.

"Is there something that I must know?" Syaoran looked intently at Eriol almost in a threatening way.

"If there is, I'm not the right person to ask." Eriol answered.

Syaoran glared at him. So is this always the way things will be? Am I always going to be the last to know? Are they all going to continue hiding secrets from me? They think I don't sense it, but I do. Maybe this is all because of the accident three years ago, maybe something else happened. But what?

"Very well then" Syaoran said turning his back on Eriol.

"I guess I'll never know since no one will tell me." He said angrily then he walked away back to the coffee shop. Kari would be there. At least Kari makes me feel good.

Kari… A smile played at his lips.

Eriol watched Syaoran's retreating back. So he doesn't know. Hell I don't know either. I don't know what happened but I'm not going to stick my nose in it. He smiled as he saw a figure go out of the café. Tomoyo Daidouji.

She just had a conversation with Kari Miyuki. She was really surprised that the person was so nice. She was indeed very nice, the type of person that draws people to her without intending to. She's an easy to like, person. No wonder Syaoran fell for her. But Sakura is nice too, very easy to love. Tomoyo heaved a sigh. Who knows what'll happen in the end.

"Hello there Tomoyo" a familiar voice said.

Tomoyo groaned. Not this insufferable man again. He was walking towards her. Well I can't pretend I didn't see him now. Not that it will work in the first place. The man will really chase you, so you can't escape.

"Hello" Tomoyo said dully.

"What's troubling you?" Eriol asked looking at Tomoyo's bothered face.

"Don't you know? It's YOU!" Tomoyo said tartly quickening her pace.

"Hey I didn't do anything…yet" Eriol smirked.

"Oh can't you just leave me alone" Tomoyo scowled.

"Well… no!"

Tomoyo scowled and was taking long strides.

"Did I ever tell you, you look so cute when you're mad?" Eriol teased.

Tomoyo didn't answer still taking big strides trying loose Eriol. On the other hand Eriol kept in step with Tomoyo effortlessly.

"Go away. Why can't just leave me?" She finally said.

Eriol stopped abruptly. It was so sudden that Tomoyo stopped too. She turned to Eriol, finally looking at him. He was smirking.

"See, you answer your own question. I can't leave you because you don't want me to."

"I don't!"

"No you don't… you don't want me to leave you"

"I trust your pride won't be greatly injured if I say you're wrong."

"No" He smiled to Tomoyo's great annoyance. "Because I know if you say so, you'll only be denying the truth."

"You assume too much!" Tomoyo said turning her back on Eriol.

Sakura sighed heavily as she closed her locker. All her classes for the day were over. She leaned her head on the locker. The incident in the café kept on replaying in her head. She felt a sting in her nose. No I'm not going to cry again.

"Hey" A hand clapped on his shoulder.

_Now what! Can't they leave me in peace even for just a while?_ Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't recognize the voice at first. But she found who the person was when she turned anyway.

"Are all your classes over?"

"Y-yeah…" Sakura stammered under the gaze of Li, Syaoran.

"Kinomoto… why are you looking so sad?" Syaoran asked.

_It's because of you can't you see? Can't you remember me?"_

"uh— uhum… n-nothing" Sakura looked away.

"There's no use denying it, it's written all over your face. May I know?"

_yes!_

"Is it something I ought to know already?" Syaoran asked before he lost his nerve. He still can't forget what Hirigazawa said.

"_You ought to know that!"_

Sakura looked up at him sharply. Is he suspecting?

"W-what?" Darn it! Why do I stutter too much!

"I was just thinking if perhaps… well… if perhaps…" Syaoran hesitated. Sakura raised her eyebrows urging him to go on.

"if perhaps I've got something to do with your sadness." At Sakura's look of surprise he quickly added "I mean did I do something wrong last night… like—"

Sakura cut him off with a finger on his lips.

"Please don't worry about me… this has nothing to do with last night. In fact I really enjoyed the concert." Sakura faked a cherry smile.

"Look I really have to go now. See ya!" Sakura turned around and left hastily without waiting for Syaoran's reply. Another second and I might spill everything and might risk loosing him forever. I should never do that… I should be contented that I'm still able to talk with him, see him, walk with him, be with him, loving him…

"_If you're really meant for each other, he'll remember you"_

Somehow it doesn't seem right if I just tell it to him. There's a possibility he'll still not remember then everything will be ruined.

Syaoran stood there in front of Sakura's locker unmoving. He could still feel her warm finger on his lips. He shook his head. He was being foolish. She was obviously avoiding me. What did I do? He sighed.

Why am I bothered by these trivial things! Normally I'd be happy when girls are avoiding me that means no tail or shadow will following me all around. Plus I usually don't give a damn about other people. They can avoid me all they want!

So why am I greatly disturbed with Kinomoto's behavior towards me?

_Because she's not just any person._ His mind answered him.

Okay so she's my neighbor and we're sort of friends and…

_You shared a kiss with her. _His mind taunted.

The girl was in delirium at that time!

_You enjoyed it._

I didn't!

_Liar!_

Syaoran frowned. "I'm loosing my marbles!" He muttered. He finally moved away and was making for Kari's classroom. The medical department was on the other building. He walked towards the building still thinking of Sakura.

He didn't realize he was already in the department. His feet were carrying him automatically to Kari's classroom. When he arrived her class just finished. Perfect timing.

"Hey!" Kari smiled walking towards him.

"How was your class?" Syaoran asked all thoughts of Sakura forgotten at the sight of his angel.

"It was fine." Kari answered. "How about yours?"

"Not bad." He answered then he kissed her cheek. Kari giggled.

"Come on I'm starving!" She laughed.

"I got something prepared for us at home." Syaoran grinned.

"Let's go then!" Kari beamed at him.

"Please stay a while Sakura!" Meilin begged. She had dragged Sakura in their house as soon as she caught sight of Sakura about to get inside Crescent house.

"Meilin I really can't!" Sakura protested. What if Syaoran returns and he finds me here! I can't avoid him in his own house anymore. Plus it looked like he's going to surprise Kari. There was something prepared in the dining room. Meilin was doing the finishing touch when she saw her going home and had immediately dashed out and dragged her in.

"Oh please just for a while to keep me company!" Meilin pouted.

Sakura heaved a sigh. "Okay but just for five minutes!" Sakura frowned. She'd been staying here long enough already.

Meilin caught sight of Sakura's violin. She didn't even permit Sakura to step inside Crescent house, her home. So Sakura still carried her school things.

"Why don't you play your violin to pass time?" Meilin suggested.

"I'm staying here for five minutes only." Sakura said firmly.

"Okay, okay! Just play your instrument." Meilin said.

Sakura eyed her for a while then got her violin out of its case. She started to play her violin and the melody filled the house. She forgot everything, her surroundings, where she was, why she was there. All that matters was her instrument and music. She became one with them.

As a result she was so startled when amber eyes met her emerald ones when she opened them after playing. They stared at each other for a while. His eyes had the unmistakable look of amazement. At the same time it was asking why she was in his house but it also told her he wanted her to stay.

Kari's clapping brought both of them back to reality. She was smiling at Sakura.

"That was excellent!" She praised "I only wish we had arrived earlier so that we could have heard the whole piece."

Right, Kari is here for Syaoran's surprise. I should have gotten out of this house sooner! Sigh! But what can I do Meilin stopped me.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Syaoran asked her.

"N-no!" Sakura answered quickly. "I mean I don't want to disturb you."

"You're not going to." Syaoran said.

"Oh no please!" Sakura shook her head. "I've taken your private time together!" Sakura said, now placing her violin inside the case.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Sakura bowed then she left hastily.

He was so astounded to see her in his house today. She was playing her violin. How he loved to listen to her play. It calmed him, soothed him, it gives him a feeling of peace. But strangely he doesn't know why so.

"I never knew she was so talented." Kari said.

"Yeah" Syaoran answered absently.

"Syaoran are you going to eat or what?" Meilin came in from the dining room. Syaoran could see an impish gleam in her eyes. A look of satisfaction was on her face.

What's that supposed to mean? Syaoran thought.

"Oh yeah" He turned to Kari.

"Come" he smiled at her but emerald eyes were imprinted in his mind, those striking green eyes, so sad, so solemn, and so fragile.

A.N. There you go Chapter 9. Sigh! I know this one sucks! School is just too pressuring and drained my brain out! In my school the word relax is not in their vocabulary! So tell me what you think about this chapter. Give me your reviews please and don't forget to give me ideas!


	10. Sorry

Thank you for your reviews again! Waah! I've reached chapter ten! I've never gone this far before! I'm sorry for the late update! I finished the chapter weeks ago I just didn't have the time to internet. We went to Bohol for the holy week you see so it was delayed even more! I would like to thank you for the idea reviewlord but unfortunately I already finished the chapter before I read your review. But I assure you your effort won't be wasted. I might use your idea on other chapters. Say guys I just turned 16 last March 24! Well you can't possibly give your gifts as in solid (as if you would) all I ask is your revivews and that would be as good as a cake! Thanks! Ok enough talk here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura does not belong to me but rightfully to clamp.

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-night

Chapter 10: Sorry…

He wasn't himself tonight. Kari thought as she waved good bye to Meilin. The man beside her, driving her to her home, has never been the same since that night in the cherry blossom circle where Kinomoto came up crying. He seemed very disturbed to see Kinomoto's tears again this afternoon at the café.

He wasn't the type to worry about anybody's problems unless the person was close to him. Syaoran never cared this much for other people, never cared so much as to be absent minded with worry. Yes she knew he was worried… worried over Kinomoto. But Kinomoto isn't just an 'anybody'. Kari smiled ruefully. Kinomoto had been his… his first true love and it pained her that she can do nothing about it.

Kari heaved a heavy sigh. He had prepared a candle lit dinner for them with a bit of Meilin's help. The night would have been perfect had he not been so distracted. Kari turned to Syaoran; he was looking straight ahead on the road. His chocolate brown hair was a bit tousled making him more attractive.

Syaoran felt Kari's gaze on him. He knew he wasn't able to give her, his full attention. God but he can't keep Kinomoto out of his mind. Maybe I need to see a psychologist. He turned to Kari who immediately looked away.

"Is something wrong?" Syaoran asked.

"… I should ask you that question" Kari answered not looking at him.

"I know I was a little preoccupied tonight. I'm really sorry about that. It's just… it's just…"

"It's Kinomoto isn't it?"

"…Yes" Syaoran answered truthfully.

Kari swallowed the hard lump on her throat.

"Why?" Kari asked.

"I don't know… I can't explain it. My head has been aching over it." Syaoran answered.

Kari looked out the window. She was relieved to see her house.

"We're here Syaoran. Stop the car."

Syaoran stopped the car at once.

"Good night" Kari said opening the door. Without even giving him a glance she got out of the car and ran to her house.

Syaoran sighed. "I have to make it up to her tomorrow" he mumbled.

Eriol was already there when she had burst inside the house.

"Are you alright?" He had asked her.

"Yeah" She had answered him almost breathlessly.

"Well then… dinner is served would you like to eat now?"

"Hai!" She had answered him immediately to avoid questions.

She wasn't able to finish her food. She had no appetite just thinking of the candle lit dinner Syaoran had prepared for Kari.

To avoid questions she offered to play her violin. To her relief Eriol didn't disagree and even asked if he may record it. Sakura agreed.

"You're going to be sick if you continue to be like that" Eriol's voice startled Sakura. She was sitting in the sofa staring at nothing. Her violin was already safely tucked into its case.

"I'm already sick inside Eriol. Not physically maybe, but emotionally I am. I'm very sick, there's no cure for it." Sakura answered.

"Actually there is" Eriol contradicted her.

Sakura looked at him across the room, blankly.

"If you'll only permit yourself to be healed then you will be" Eriol said.

"Perhaps I don't want to be cured." Sakura answered.

Eriol frowned. "You think he'll love you if you continue to be like that? Do you think that will solve your problem?"

"… No… still… it hurts so much… so mu-" Tears fell from her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Eriol asked. "There's a certain relief in talking you know"

"I don't want to trouble you with my problem."

"You already have." Eriol answered.

"It's a long story…" Sakura looked at him.

"We have all night" Eriol replied.

Sakura sighed. There was no escaping from questions now.

"When I was four his— Syaoran's family migrated here in Japan."

"_Otosan there's a family moving in the house beside ours." Little Sakura stared outside their window. Four young girls came skipping excitedly towards their new house, a surly looking boy following right behind them. _

"_That's the Li family Sakura. They're our new neighbors." Fujitaka smiled at his daughter._

"We became friends, although… not right away." Sakura smiled reminiscing.

"_Hi my name is Kinomoto Sakura!" Little Sakura offered her hand to a frowning little Syaoran._

"_What do you want?" He scowled at her._

"_I want to be your friend" Sakura answered him._

"_I don't need any" He turned his back on her._

"He rejected the friendship I offered… and I was starting to hate him."

"Somehow I couldn't imagine you hating somebody." Eriol commented. "You always seem to be lacking in strength to hate somebody."

"Iie…" Sakura smiled. "I do hate, I just don't show it… anyway unexpectedly he managed to banish my growing hate for him." Sakura looked out the window.

"I was being bullied in school and Touya wasn't there to protect me, Tomoyo had not yet arrived, then he came to my rescue. He fought the bully and when he was finished the bully was trembling hard with fear."

"_Arigato Li-kun" _

"_Don't you have someone to look after you?" He frowned at her._

"_Oni-san… has a class" Sakura mumbled, looking down at her shoes._

"_I'll be your protector then." Syaoran offered._

_Sakura looked up startled. Li looked at her defiantly, perhaps waiting for her rejection since he had rejected her offer of friendship._

"_Honto?" Sakura asked happily._

_Syaoran nodded._

"_Arigato! Does this mean we're friends already?" _

"_If you like" Syaoran shrugged._

"_Oh I would love very much to be your friend!" _

_Syaoran looked startled, then the barest smile touched his lips._

"Since then we were always together… eventually we fell in love… those days were my happiest… but then came the day when everything changed. He was going back to Hong Kong for vacation with his family… there he had an accident… that turned my world upside down. He forgot about me, about Japan." Sakura closed her eyes.

"Why don't you tell him about yourself?" Eriol said.

"His mother made me promise that I wouldn't tell him anything. She said forcing the memory back might harm him…"

Eriol sighed. "So he fell in love with another girl, and you'll continue like this forever?"

Sakura only gave him a sad smile.

Suddenly there was a click.

"What was that?" Sakura asked fearfully, she has this terrible fear of ghosts.

"That must be my tape recorder. I was recording when you played your violin remember? Somehow I misplaced it and I don't know where it is. I'll find it in the morning."

Sakura sighed. She was so relieved that it wasn't a ghost that the fact that not only her music was recorded but also her conversation with Eriol, didn't register in her head.

"I think I'll go to sleep now." Sakura said getting up.

"Good night"

"Night"

"What's wrong with you Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her friend. She was staring at nothing, not even bothering to look on her way. She had stumbled twice already.

"Nothing's wrong." She answered. She smiled at Sakura serenely, almost convincing Sakura that nothing was wrong. Almost. Sakura knew her too well.

"Nothing's right, more like" Sakura frowned. "Don't go being secretive to me now. Tell me what's worrying you."

"Himitsu!" Tomoyo smiled. "You have enough to worry about already"

"You're not fair Tomoyo!" Sakura pouted playfully.

Tomoyo only laughed.

Sakura was still prying Tomoyo when she accidentally, literally bump into Syaoran.

"Gomenasai!" Sakura apologized, bowing. She still didn't know who she just bumped until she heard his voice.

"No harm done" Syaoran said.

Sakura straightened immediately. "Ohayo Li"

"Ohayo" Li smiled.

Sakura squeezed the hand of her best friend, who frowned slightly. Just one look at his face Sakura knew there was something amiss. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, she knew him far too well.

"What's the matter Li?" She asked.

"Huh?" Syaoran looked puzzled, no doubt wondering how she knew.

"Something's wrong, right? Did something happen?" Sakura was far too worried and eager to help that she didn't realize her actions could raise suspicion.

"Uh… it's nothing serious." He answered.

Stubborn! He's always so stubborn! "Perhaps I can help you?" Sakura pressed.

"I'll ask you when I'll need it" he said politely, too politely. Sakura heard the words that were left unspoken. _I don't need your help. Mind your own business._

Sigh! She was back to being the friendly neighbor...

A neighbor nothing more…

Sakura smiled to hide the hurt. "Gomene" She whispered.

Syaoran caught the flicker of hurt in her eyes and it was wounding, but it was gone instantly.

"I didn't mean to press you" Before Syaoran could stop her, she walked past him going on her way, Tomoyo following right behind her.

"I didn't mean to hurt you too…" He whispered to no one since the person already left. Stupid! I'm such a fool!

_She affects you strongly, doesn't she? _A small voice taunted.

_Shut up! _Syaoran clenched his teeth.

_You shouldn't have rejected her offer._

_I don't care!_

_But you do!_

_Shut up already!_

"If you feel so guilty, you should go and talk to her now" Someone said.

Syaoran looked up, it was his cousin Meilin.

"Meilin."

"Go now Syaoran or your conscience won't let you rest." Meilin said.

"How—?"

"Go" Meilin said firmly.

"I still have to take care of the things between Kari and me."

Meilin's eyes darkened.

"Very well then, just make sure you apologize" She muttered before turning around.

"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked.

"I still have classes Syaoran" Meilin said.

"Oh… see you later then…"

"_I can't leave you because you don't want me to."_

I can't possibly want him to stay. Tomoyo thought. She was sitting through her class. Here she felt safe. Here he can't go near her. She was actually afraid of him, the way he's breaking her shield. She was afraid of the feelings he stirred in her.

Damn the man for what he is doing to her! She just couldn't understand why he affected her so, when no one before ever moved her. It's funny how he changed her. She was always so calm, yet he managed to smash her composure. They regarded her to be so cool, no lover's fool yet now he confuses her. He's melting away her ice.

He's just a man.

An ordinary man.

And I'm but a girl… a helpless one…

I'm no one… to him…

God but it hurts…

The auburn haired girl walked aimlessly. Like it always did, her beauty intensifies in her sadness. She turned heads every corridor she passed. Her eyes were so solemn and the corners of her lips tilted ever so slightly downwards.

Maybe I'm being foolish!

Maybe I should quit already.

Maybe I should give him up!

There's no use waiting for something that's never going to happen. I should hate him for forgetting me and replacing me! I should!

But I can't…

I hate it…

Why is life so cruel to me! What have I done to deserve this? I guess my all wasn't enough for him…to forget me so.

I wish I could say that love is such a frail thing, never strong. But my own love proves that line of thought wrong.

Is love really that strong, Strong enough that forgetting doesn't erase it? If it's true… and God I couldn't help wishing it were, then there's hope yet. But if it isn't then I guess there's nothing left for me to do but to let go… and die in the process perhaps? Not literally maybe… then again maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

I don't know how to take this…

Suddenly Sakura found herself standing surrounded by the cherry blossom trees in their school. The very place where she had slept after Tomoyo chased her all over school because of that video tape.

She sank down and sat leaning on the tree. She was bringing her violin with her. Slowly, with great care she got her violin out and started to play a very sad tune. A tune of lonliness…

Of despair...

Of hopelessness…

Of sadness…

Of mellow hate…

Of longing…

Of love…

She poured her feelings along with her tears. Moving every person who heard her melody.

She made a picture of complete sadness, so frail, so fragile, and so beautiful that the wildest horse couldn't drag and stop the greatest painter to capture her magnificence.

_I need you…_

_Why did you leave me for someone new?_

_Can't you hear it my love…_

_Can't you see it so pure like the white dove…_

_Can't you feel its embrace?_

_I lay here waiting, seeking for your solace…_

_Don't let me wait too long_

_My love hear my song_

_Hear my heart _

_Hear my soul_

_Don't be blind_

_Don't close your mind_

_Hear me my love_

_For I am lost_

_Save me, protect me once more_

_Tell I'm the one you've been fighting for_

_Tell me you love me_

_Tell me we are meant to be_

_Tell me you're mine_

_Tell me everything will be fine_

_Tell me you need me_

_Tell me you love me_

_Tell me…_

Sakura sighed and looked up to the sky.

I should get going now. She thought getting up. She wiped her tears with the backs of her hands.

She got up and made her way towards her locker. Everyone still stared at her when she passed. They heard the music and they were certain who played it.

This was a hopeless love…

Maybe she should stop this madness…

She thought as she opened her locker.

A single white rose lay there. She frowned. Another one from her admirers. There was a note attached to it. She took it and read it.

… then again maybe not… a smile touched her lips.

There were only three words.

_I'm sorry. _

_Li_

A.N.Sigh! Finally I finished the chapter! Please review! I really need it. Sakura is so confusing in this chapter I know! She feels like giving up but part of her still wanted to go on… sigh! This story is going crazy. I _might _make some changes if I get bad feedbacks about it. But I can't promise I will, my laziness might overcome me. Anyway people review, review, review and REVIEW!

Since someone requested that I place the translations of the Japanese words I used here it is…

Otosan- Father

Oni-san- older brother

Iie- no (You must know this already still there might be some who don't)

Arigato- thank you

Ohayo- good morning

Honto- really?

Himitsu- secret


	11. The Incident

Hello readers! First of all I want to thank my reviewers especially to if not for you I wouldn't have gone this far, so thank you very much. This chapter is dedicated to review lord.(thanks for the idea I did a number of revising though but the most important thing is till there!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS blah… blah… sometimes I'm just tempted to write in so that I won't have to write disclaimers!

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-night

Chapter 11: The Incident

The sun shone brightly on the clear blue sky, an exact opposite to the emotions of an auburn haired girl sitting in the cherry blossom park. It was a weekend, no classes.

Sakura sat on a bench, her hands fumbling on her lap, her violin left untouched on her side. Kari had asked her to meet her. Yesterday she was waiting outside the room of Sakura's last class. Sakura was startled when she approached and told her to meet her in the cherry blossom park. She left immediately saying she still had a class.

Sakura breathed deeply. Why would Kari want a conversation with me? And what about? Why does it have to be here and without Syaoran for that? Does she know about our past? Syaoran's past? But she can't, how would she know if Syaoran doesn't know himself? Does this have anything with Syaoran's behavior the other day? He looked really troubled about something.

So many questions went on Sakura's mind that she didn't notice that Kari had already arrived.

"You must be wondering why I asked you to meet me here" Kari's calm voice brought Sakura back to the present. Instantly Sakura straightened on her seat.

"Yes" Sakura answered facing Kari. She was surprised to find a slightly painful and sad look on the girl's face.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked immediately.

"Yes… something is greatly wrong and I meant to get it right." She answered with calm determination.

"What does it have to do with me?" Sakura asked confused.

"It has everything to do with you" Kari answered.

"Miyuki-san I'm afraid I don't get what you are saying." Sakura said.

"No?" Kari raised her eyebrows. Then she looked upward to the sky. "Remember what I told you in the café?"

"Yes… you told me that sometimes it's alright to worry only about yourself. But I still don't see what you mean?"

"You will…" Kari suddenly looked at her straight in the eyes. "Take care of Syaoran for me…"

"Huh?" Sakura was very confused.

"That's all what I came for" Kari answered. Then she stood up and walked away.

"You know what I don't understand you!" Sakura shouted at her.

"As I told you, you will" Kari said then started walking again because she had stopped when Sakura shouted at her.

Sakura remained seated still confused. Kari doesn't make any sense! She was still sitting there when her least expected person sat beside her. Sakura turned and met the amber gaze of Syaoran Li.

"Ohayo Li" Sakura managed to smile.

"Ohayo" He answered.

"Listen about yesterday…" He shifted. Sakura could tell he was uneasy. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I liked the rose" Sakura said when he didn't continue.

Syaoran smiled. "I'm glad you did."

"I liked white roses the best among all the other roses. How… I mean did you know that?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"You know what? This sounds funny but when I passed by a flower shop I saw white roses and somehow…" Syaoran looked deeply into her eyes. "I remembered you."

Sakura gasped. Are his memories coming back already?

"Honto ni?" Sakura managed a smile. (honto ni- truly)

"I thought I heard you play your violin yesterday." Syaoran changed the subject. He was uncomfortable with the previous one. Somehow remembering someone with something totally unrelated to her was weird!

Sakura smiled. "How would you know it was me?"

"I… don't know… I can just tell" Syaoran said. Great! Now she'll think I'm nuts. Remembering her with a rose, knowing it was her playing the violin without seeing with my own eyes. To his bafflement Kinomoto even smiled broadly. He liked that smile, that cherry smile.

He studied her. She was even more beautiful with her smile. Her warm emerald eyes looked back at him with only a bit tinge of longing. It was still there, the longing was never absent in her eyes. What could she be longing for? But even though with the longing present she still looked warm like a sunny day and God help him he want to bask in her warmth. She was different from Kari. Kari was more like… a calm sea, cool— what am I doing? Why am I comparing them?

_You know you like Kinomoto_ a little voice said in his head.

_You know you prefer her to Kari… _Hey where did that come from?

"Are you alright Li?" Kinomoto's voice brought him back from his taunting mind.

"You look troubled." She said.

"Uh… this is nothing." He answered.

She looked hard on him for a moment then she smiled. "You know you can tell me your problems… or just anything you want to let out"

Syaoran looked deep into her sincere eyes. Somehow he wanted to drown there. There was an unexplainable feeling surfacing on him. Somehow he felt so right beside her. It felt so right so good to sit beside her. Unconsciously like it was an old habit he took her hand and held it as if he didn't…as if he never wanted to let go.

He saw her gasp and blushed prettily.

"Ano Li… "

"Everyone is hiding secrets from me you know" Syaoran said looking down on his feet.

"They think I don't know it but I do… They treat like I'm sort of stupid… I feel stupid!"

She didn't say anything. He could feel her gaze on him. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"I'm so tired of being the last one to know! I'm so tired of being so clueless!" He looked up to see her face. He was so surprised to see her eyes glistening with tears.

"Hey" His angry eyes turned tender when he saw her face. He reached out and brushed off the tears that managed to escape from her eyes.

"Li… I… I… I've… I've got som—" Sakura's words were cut off by the sudden ringing of the Syaoran's phone.

"Excuse me…." Syaoran gave her an apologetic smile and answered his phone.

Sakura fumbled with her hands. Her heart was slamming against her chest. Her hands had gone cold and were slightly shaking.

_I almost told him!_

_You should! Didn't you hear him? He's tired of this whole secret thing!_

_I'm tired too… but_

_But what? What are you afraid of?_

"Uh Kinomoto I've got to go. It was nice talking to you" Syaoran smiled.

_Now tell him! Ask him just a minute!_

"It was nice talking to you too!" Sakura gave him a close eyed smile.

_What are you doing? Tell him!_

"See ya!"

Sakura just nodded and didn't even look at him. She heard his footsteps looking at him. She bit back a sob, not wanting to attract his attention. Silent tears slid down her cheeks.

Syaoran walked briskly towards his car. Kari just called wanting to see him urgently. There was something in her voice that told him it was something important. What could have happened?

Kari was standing there in the drive way outside the house that she was staying waiting for him. Syaoran got out of the car and went towards her. He moved to embrace her but she backed away.

"What's the matter?" Syaoran asked frowning.

"Syaoran… I… I … good bye Syaoran!" She backed another step. Syaoran could see she was trembling.

"What?" Syaoran looked at her confused.

"I- I want t-to end our re-relationship" Kari stammered.

"You don't mean that!" Syaoran grabbed her shoulders.

"Let me go" Kari whispered. "Onegai" (onegai-please)

"No, not until you explain yourself?" Syaoran scowled at her. _What the hell was wrong with his girlfriend?_

"I c-can't pr-pretend anymore!" She looked up at him and he could see the anguish in her eyes.

"Pretend? What do you mean?" Cold crept up his spine.

"I can't go on pretending. I'm tired living everyday with fear that… that…"

"That what Kari? What do you fear?" Syaoran shook her. "Are you just pretending to love me? Is that it?"

"I'm tired living everyday dreading every minute that you'll find out." She whispered not answering Syaoran's other question.

"Find what out?" Syaoran asked angrily.

"We are not for each other Syaoran. I've got to be honest with myself. You'll never be mine wholly and I can't live with that!" She looked deep into his eyes.

"You're not answering my question." Syaoran said with a steely note in his voice.

"As I've told you before it's not my place to tell—"

"Why!" Syaoran raged. "You know what I'm tired too! I'm tired knowing nothing!"

"Gomene Syaoran… Gomene…" Kari said softly closing her eyes. "But I've got to let you go. I'm not the girl for you…" (Gomene- sorry)

"Why are you doing this to me Kari?"

"Because it's the right thing!" With sudden determination she broke away from Syaoran. She ran towards the house. Syaoran didn't chase her. He just stood there unmoving. His heart felt frosty… he felt cold. Slowly he got inside his car and drove home he was so tired.

Sakura sat on the porch of her house. The episode in the park kept replaying over and over again. She almost told him. Almost. Should she tell him now? As if on cue Syaoran's car arrived. She watched him go out. She gasped when she saw his face. Anger, sorrow, confusion and frustration were all mixed there. Their eyes locked. Then he stumbled towards her and dropped himself beside her.

"Is it alright if I ask what happened?" Sakura asked softly.

"Kari broke up with me." He said lifelessly staring at nothing.

"_Yes… something is greatly wrong and I meant to get it right."_ Sakura remembered her words in the park. So that was what she meant. _'Take care of Syaoran for me…'_

"I won't say I'm sorry because I know it will do nothing to appease you." Sakura said calmly.

"You experienced this pain too, didn't you?" Syaoran asked her.

"Yes… it almost ripped my heart out." Sakura answered.

"I see it in your eyes… did he also break up with you?" Syaoran asked looking at her. She stared back. There was a strange look in her eyes and the longing intensified.

"No… he forgot about me." She smiled ironically. "He had an accident and that was the end of it."

"And you didn't do something about it?" Syaoran frowned.

"Put it this way… what will you think if I tell you, you are that boy?" Sakura asked him seriously.

" What?" Syaoran gasped.

"See you won't believe and think I'm kyoki no" (kyoki no- insane)

"But I'm sure you have evidence like pictures or something." He raised an eyebrow.

"His mother forbade me." Sakura said with an icy edge.

"Why?"

"She said it might harm his state of mind if I forced the memory. She said that if we were really destined then he'll remember."

Syaoran sniffed. "Destiny is for losers. It's just an excuse for the things that happened. You make things happen you make your own destiny."

Sakura was silent. Syaoran is still so fresh from hurt. If she tells him now… he'll never understand. She understands what he was feeling now and to say the things he's not ready yet would only make things worse. _You're a coward Sakura…_

"What are you afraid of Sakura?" Syaoran asked as if reading her mind.

"Huh?" Sakura gasped.

"Kari was afraid of something and she wouldn't tell me."

"So you're asking me instead?" Sakura looked down at her hands.

"She was scared that I'd find out. I don't even know what to find out! She won't tell me!" Syaoran said angrily.

Sakura was silent for a while. It must have been so hard for Kari. It was very brave of her to let this much out and very hurtful to let go. She's done her part though not completely.

"Well to answer your question… the scariest, the most painful thing is to be hated by the person you truly love." Sakura whispered.

"Are you afraid he'll hate you if you tell him?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura smiled though her lips trembled.

"Sorry I shouldn't have asked it was wrong of me to bring back your past." He said standing up. "I'll see you tomorroe." He walked away before Sakura could stop him.

"How was your weekend Sakura?" Tomoyo asked smiling. They just got in the school gate. They were walking towards the school building.

"I'm a coward Tomoyo." Sakura answered sadly.

Tomoyo's smile slid off her face. "You're not Sakura. Don't say that!"

"But I am. I had all the opportunity but I still couldn't say it to him."

"A person once told me that true courage is facing life's reality and not wishing the thorns will just disappear…" Tomoyo smiled encouragingly. "You told me that Sakura. That's what you believe in. You're not a coward you faced the pain you're just brave enough to follow your instincts."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, her knowing friend.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked.

"You're eyes tell me. You're just looking for the right opportunity these things need to have right timing."

Sakura smiled gratefully at Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled back.

"Hello ladies!" Both of them turned their heads it was Eriol.

"Hello Eriol!" Sakura smiled. Tomoyo looked down biting her lips her heart thudding erratically.

"Ah… Daidouji may I talk to you?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo looked up as calmly as she can. The man she dreaded was standing in front of her. The man she was starting to fall for… she can't deny it anymore. Avoiding would do nothing. She'll just have to face everything even if pain could be the aftermath. _True courage after all means facing life's reality and not wishing the thorns will just disappear…_

She nodded.

"I'll just give the both of you some privacy" Sakura grinned then walked ahead bowing her head. As soon as she turned her back her grin sled off. She sighed heavily. Luck Tomoyo!

She looked up again and her heart constricted painfully. Syaoran and Kari were arguing ahead. Syaoran really looked angry. Suddenly Kari kissed him on the lips. Sakura turned her back on them and started to run the opposite direction.

She passed Eriol and Tomoyo but she didn't see them. She was not paying attention towards where she was running to.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called her. But Sakura didn't hear her she just continued running however Syaoran heard her.

Syaoran pulled away from Kari when he heard Tomoyo. He didn't know why. He turned and saw Sakura running straight towards the street. His legs started to carry him towards Sakura. Perhaps it was the sight of her running away or running straight into danger.

Then he heard small voices. They were voices of children.

"_I'll protect you then" _

His legs were carrying him towards Sakura faster now.

"_honto?" (honto- really, truly)_

She was nearing the gate. Syaoran ran faster.

"_Arigato! Does this mean we're friends already?" (Arigato- Thank you)_

She just got out of the gate and a car was coming her way.

"_If you like"._

He reached her just in time and grabbed her. Sakura felt the pull and she lost her balance and toppled back.

It seemed to happen in slow motion.Sakura's sudden weight against him also caused him to loose his balance.

"_Oh I would love very much to be your friend!" _

He fell on the ground and hit his head on the rock and fell unconscious then all went black.

He was in the cherry blossom park. He didn't know how he got there. He was walking towards a special place. He didn't know why it was special he just feel it so. He realized it was the cherry blossom circle. There was a clearing encircled by Cherry Blossom trees. There two young people were standing in the middle.

"Aisheteru" He heard them say. (Aisheteru- I love you)

It was a young couple. He walked towards them they were vaguely familiar. The girl had auburn hair while the boy had chocolate brown. He walked closer to see their face but they started to fade. The park itself was starting to fade.

"Syaoran!" He heard someone calling him.

"Syaoran!" It came again stronger this time. Someone was shaking him.

He woke up and met the tearful emerald eyes of the girl he ran after. It was only a dream.

"Who were they?" He muttered.

A.N. Thanks for the idea review lord! See your effort wasn't wasted! Ok people Review! I know the first part sucks! Don't hate me please! I know Sakura should have told him but… but that would spoil my plan! If you've read chapter 10 then you already know the children he heard while chasing Sakura. If you have suggestions don't hesitate to give them, okies?


	12. No more

Eeeeeeyaaaaaah! I'm so sorry about the mistake! I'm so embarassed (hides face) My hands are literally shaking right now as I make the corrections! I am so sorry again! You see how drained my brain is already? I can't even figure out w/c one to pass in and w/c one to Oh I'm so embarassed! I wanna die! I think I'm gonna jump out the window right now! Pray for my soul!

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night

Chapter 12: No more

"Who were they?"

Sakura could only stare at Syaoran bewildered. They brought him to the nearest hospital immediately. She had somehow hoped the he'd remember her now. But it seems lady luck is never on her side.

"What are you talking about Sya— Li?" she almost called him by his first name.

Kari came with them to the hospital but left immediately when the doctor confirmed that Syaoran was going to be alright. She said her place wasn't there anymore. She was no longer his girlfriend.

Still Sakura couldn't help but feel a little resentment for Kari. She kissed Syaoran… her Syaoran…

Tomoyo was sitting by the window while Eriol was leaning against the door. Meilin was pacing around the room nervously. Only Sakura sat beside Syaoran.

"A girl and a boy… standing in the cherry blossom circle" Syaoran answered.

Meilin abruptly stopped her pacing her eyes darted to Sakura. Tomoyo gasped looking at Sakura with sad eyes. Eriol just stood there surveying them all.

Sakura's lips trembled. "Wha- what did they look like?" Her voice shook a little.

Syaoran stared at her for a long time. Then one hand slowly rose up and caught a lock of Sakura's hair. Sakura gasped in surprise.

"She had auburn hair…just like yours." He smiled faintly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "and… the boy?"

"messy hair… brown… " Syaoran looked away letting go of Sakura's hair.

"L-Li—" Sakura's words were cut off by Syaoran's second question.

"Where's Kari?" He seemed restless.

Her words died in her throat. Sakura turned away to hide the hurt in her face. She abruptly stood up and went towards the window. She could hear Meilin's sharp intake of breath.

"Which one do you want answered Syaoran your first question or the second one?" Meilin said a sharp edge could be noted on her voice.

Sakura turned her back on them. Only Tomoyo saw the sliding tears on her cheeks. She took deep breathes to keep from shaking. Tomoyo touched her hand. Sakura shook her head as she tried to smile to reassure Tomoyo.

"Why can't I have the answers to both?" Syaoran frowned. "Is it because you don't want to answer my question?"

"It's not that… you asked a question Sakura answered but you cut her off asking another question as though you don't want to hear what she's got to say!" Meilin glared at him.

"Why are you angry?" Syaoran's frown deepened.

Meilin took a deep breath. "Oh Syaoran you scared the living day lights out of me… when I knew what you did… you almost got yourself…" Meilin couldn't continue she turned away and cried.

Syaoran looked at them all bewildered.

"You're hiding secrets from me again." He muttered.

When no one stirred he repeated his second question. "Where's Kari?"

"She left after the doctor confirmed that you're going to be alright saying her place isn't here that she's no longer your girlfriend" Eriol answered for all of them.

Syaoran only nodded. He was too preoccupied he forgot about his dream and first question.

Sakura made a show of wiping her sweat with her hanky when she was really was wiping the tears on her cheeks.

"Well now everything's fine, I guess I'll go now." Sakura said turning around towards the door. She didn't look at Syaoran and walked straight for the door and opened it.

"Li… I just want to say thank you for… saving me" Sakura said before going out of the room not even waiting for him to answer.

Once she was out of the room she heaved out a very shaky sigh! She has to accept it now. He'll never remember her even if she'll tell him their past. A good hit on his head did not do it. Even if she'll tell him and even if he believed her he'll never love her the way he used to. She'll never have his heart Kari took it with her. She'd been a fool waiting for him all this time!

She continued walking out of the hospital. She just walked and walked until she found herself in the cherry blossom circle.

How dare she say she meant to get things right! Nothing is right! Everything is terribly wrong! How dare she say things like not staying because her place wasn't there! How dare she! Hypocrite! When she never let go of him at all! Sakura thought angrily remembering when Kari kissed Syaoran.

She leaned against a tree as if in agony. She _was_ in agony. An ache so great was on her chest she could hardly breathe.

_So this is it… you'll just give up…_

… _you'll let go…_

_There's nothing to hold on to…_

… _no more…_

A.N. I'm sorry guys! Please don't hate me! I know this chapter is awfully short my head is blank just now and I always believed that if you don't have an idea, don't force yourself to write or else it will come out ugly. So this is all for now. Oh yeah before I forget I can't find that radio blog in wild cherry please give me more specific instructions just email it to me k? Ja!


	13. Lost and Broken

Eerm! I'm back! Last chapter was quite short and I know how disappointing that must have been to you. So I'm making it up to you with this chapter. I'm aiming for at least 15 pages, a bit longer than my usual chapters, but if don't… oh well… know that I tried! Oh and about that song of Lindsey Lohan yes it was really nice I still have to find the lyrics though so I didn't include it in this chapter, anyway I'm not focusing on Kari this _is _a CCS fanfic after all. We need to focus on Syaoran and Sakura and this story is about to end anyway.

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night

Chapter 13: Lost and Broken

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo caught up with a hastily walking auburn haired girl. It was the day after the incident. They were walking in the school corridors.

"Hey" Sakura replied dully.

"Listen about yesterday—"

"I don't want to talk about it Tomoyo" Sakura cut her off. Right now her emotions were in turmoil and she can't decide anything. All she know is she's angry. Yes she's angry… she finally found her strength to be angry.

"Ok… are you going home already?" Tomoyo asked tentatively.

"Yeah" Sakura answered. They just passed her locker.

"Aren't you going to get or leave some things before going home?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura's locker.

Sakura stopped "Oh yeah" She muttered. She turned back and went towards her locker. Tomoyo followed behind her.

Sakura opened her locker and replaced her books. There were flowers but she gave no attention to them and immediately shut her locker close. She met the sad face of her best friend.

"Don't worry about me Tomoyo… I've been through this before" Sakura said.

"Can you go through it… again?" Tomoyo said softly.

Sakura gave her a sad smile. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"What are you going to do?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know Tomoyo… I don't know." Sakura whispered

"Hey I'll give you a ride." Tomoyo offered.

"Thanks." Sakura said gratefully.

They rounded another corridor and came face to face with Kari. Neither of them spoke. They just stared at each other. Kari had sadness in her eyes while Sakura had cool hurt and resentment mixed. They remained like that for about a minute or so before Syaoran ran into them.

The eye contact between Kari and Sakura broke. He looked quizzically back and forth from Kari to Sakura then back again.

"Hey" He smiled at Kari first then turned to Sakura.

Here was the man… the only man she gave her heart to…

"Hey" Sakura said softly though she knew he intended the greeting to Kari.

Her visions started blur because of the gathering tears in her eyes.

"Uh… Kari can we talk?" Syaoran asked

She furiously blinked the gathering tears away to hide the hurt

Ok I'm invisible! Sakura thought angrily. She started to walk away but Syaoran held her hand.Sakura stiffened.

"Wait" The single word echoed ceaselessly in her head.

"Sakura" Her heart skipped a beat. He just called her by her first name! It had been so long since the last time… he called her that…

"I want to talk to you too… later" He said.

_Later…_

_You're not his number one anymore Sakura... _

_Kari first then you…_

_You've been a fool believing he'll remember…_

_Maybe Yelan was right it was better if she had nothing to do with him anymore… not even a friend…_

When Sakura didn't answer, Syaoran asked her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked slowly.

"No" Sakura answered quietly. She pulled her hand and immediately walked off.

"What's going on?" He asked Tomoyo.

"Don't ask me" Tomoyo answered then followed Sakura.

Syaoran watched Sakura's retreating back. There was definitely something wrong here. He had called her by her first name and God help him it just feels so right to do so.

He heaved a sigh and faced the girl he thought he knew, the one he thought an angel, understanding, caring and who loved him. He wasn't so sure about that anymore. Hell he wasn't sure of anything at all.

"What is this about Syaoran?" Kari said calmly but her eyes betrayed her. He saw fear in her eyes and she constantly looks sideways. She can't even look him straight in the eyes.

"You know perfectly what this is about Kari!" Syaoran answered. "And I bet you know a lot more too!" He looked deep into her eyes.

There it was the look everyone had. Meilin had that in her eyes even Hirigizawa and Daidouji including Kinomoto. They all had it in their eyes. They're hiding it from him.

"Well I don't understand you Syaoran." Kari answered, her voice small.

"You don't'? Well neither do I… I can't understand anything anymore!" Syaoran said crisply.

Kari's lips trembled.

"Everyone's acting weird on me with their accusing and sad eyes" He said angrily.

"Even you are" he added softly. "Tell me, does this all have anything to do with the reason you broke up with me?"

"Yes" Kari answered truthfully.

"Then tell me what this is all about? Tell me what all of your sad eyed or accusing stares mean? What do you know that I obviously don't?"

"I'm not the right person to ask Syaoran. I don't know everything and you'll be even more confused." Kari answered.

"So tell me what you know" Syaoran frowned. "Don't tell me I'll be confused, I don't think I can be more confused right now. I'm confused beyond my wits already!"

"What I know Syaoran is I'm not the girl for you… I'm never gonna be. Someone else owns you and you own her as well… so find her." Kari's voice was barely above a whisper. "She's been waiting… far too long already."

"What do you mean someone else owns me and who is this girl?" Syaoran's frown deepened.

But Kari only shook her head.

"Kari, tell me!" Syaoran demanded.

"not me Syaoran… I'm not the right person to tell you…" She answered.

"Then who is?" Syaoran said impatiently.

"I can only give you one name…" Kari breathed deeply. "…Sakura Kinomoto…"

Tomoyo didn't attempt any conversation on the way to Sakura's house. She knew far too well that Sakura's mind was in chaos. If she doesn't want to talk about it yet, then it would be best to keep quiet. Finally they arrived in Sakura's house.

"Thanks Tomoyo, see you tomorrow" Sakura tried to smile but she only managed something close to a grimace. She can't even sound cheerful.

"Sakura… I'm just here if you need me" Tomoyo said solemnly.

"I appreciate that Tomoyo"

"Oh yeah before you go I want you to listen to this." Tomoyo said handing her a tape.

"What's this?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"Just listen to it" Tomoyo smiled reddening a bit but there was a secretive impression nonetheless.

"Ok…" Sakura eyed her.

"Ok then see you tomorrow!" Tomoyo smiled then zoomed out of sight.

Sakura shrugged getting inside the house. She was surprised to see Eriol already there.

"I didn't see your Mercedes outside" Sakura said plopping down on the sofa.

"Yeah… it's at school." He answered.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I ran out of gas" He answered.

"Oh… aren't you going to do something about it?" Sakura frowned.

"Yeah, I'll deal with it tomorrow." He answered plopping right next to her. "What's that?" He eyed the tape.

"Oh this, Tomoyo asked me to listen to it" Sakura answered looking at the tape.

"So why don't you play it?" Eriol arched an eyebrow. "I'm sure it's going to put a smile in your face."

Sakura looked up quizzically.

"Well she's not stupid you know. She's not going to let you listen on something that will pull you down after what happened." Eriol said.

"Yeah, you're right" Sakura sighed.

"Here let me take care of that" Eriol offered.

Sakura handed him the tape and closed her eyes resting in the sofa.

First she heard a piano then the guitar and drums.

Sakura smiled. She knew what will come next. As she expected it Tomoyo's beautiful voice floated in the house.

Lalala…

When you're sad

When you're feeling low

When you're hurt

And don't know where to go

Think of me

There I'll be

Anytime you need a friend

When you're down

And your luck runs out

Or if you're

In trouble or in doubt

Its ok (its ok)

Turn my way

Anytime you need a friend

When you're scared

I will stay with you

When you feel your fallin'

I'm here for you

When your heart breaks

I'll knead your wings

Whatever it takes I'm in (I'm in)

Anytime you need a friend

Lalala…

All our lives

Anywhere we go (anywhere we go)

Just reach out

I'll never be too far

Come what may

There I'll stay

Anytime you need a friend

When you're scared

I will stay with you

When you feel your fallin'

I'm here for you

When your heart breaks

I'll knead your wings

Whatever it takes I'm in (Whatever it takes)

Anytime you need a friend

Lalala…

Anytime…

Anytime you need a friend

Tomoyo's song ended and Eriol was right it did bring a smile to Sakura's lips.

"So that was what she was about yesterday." Eriol said, amazement was apparent in his voice.

"What are you talking about Eriol?" Sakura asked grinning. Tomoyo had such an exquisite voice Eriol totally looked overwhelmed.

"Well shortly after you left the hospital yesterday, she left too." Eriol answered. "I accompanied her on her way to a studio but she won't let me get in." He frowned.

Sakura couldn't help broadening her grin. "Eh? So you accompanied her huh?" Sakura arched an eyebrow. "So the talk went well yesterday?"

"What? She didn't tell you?" Eriol frowned. "Well I'm not telling you either. " he grinned slyly.

"Hey no fair!" Sakura frowned playfully.

Eriol grinned then he got up saying they should eat their dinner now. Sakura stood up and raced him to the dining room.

"Tonight we're having soup!" Eriol said

"Oishi!" Sakura said, delighted.

"Of course! I'm the one who cooked that!" Eriol puffed out his chest.

"_Is it delicious? I'm the one who cooked that!" _

"_Aaww…Syaoran you're so sweet!"_

"_Eheheh!" _

"_You look pretty pleased with yourself" _

"_Course! My Cherry Blossom likes my cooking!"_

_My Cherry Blossom…_

"Sakura?" Eriol said concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah" Sakura smiled tightly.

"I'm so relieved! I thought I poisoned you!" Eriol laughed trying to make things light. He didn't question why she suddenly kept silent wiping the smile completely out of her face.

Sakura smiled gratefully at Eriol and continued eating. Syaoran used to cook her foods. She in turn cooked foods she learned from her father for him.

Throughout dinner Eriol babbled on to avoid tense silence. He knew very well Sakura wasn't really listening. Yet that is all he can do. Sakura has to help her own self.

Finally they finished dinner. Sakura stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes. She was almost done when the doorbell rang.

"I'll answer it." She heard Eriol say.

Syaoran stood there on the porch of his neighbor. Despite all the anxiety within him he still managed to be calm. He needed answers to his questions. Eriol opened the door.

"Oh hey" He said evenly.

"Hey, umm… I need to talk to Kinomoto." Syaoran said. He wasn't feeling too comfortable.

"Ok I'll call her." Eriol said leaving the door open.

Syaoran could see that he was going to the kitchen not the dining room. How he knew it was the kitchen when he knew quite well that he just stayed in the living room when he accompanied Kinomoto to get her violin the day he invited her for the concert was puzzlement to him. But he just shrugged it off.

He heaved a sigh. His heart was pounding like he was nervous. Why? He can't figure it out. He looked down he noticed that his hands shook.

God! What's wrong with me?

He breathed deeply and decided to sit down on the floor before his legs started shaking too. He buried his face in his hands. He was like that when Sakura came.

Sakura stopped just outside the door. It took all her strength to keep herself from throwing her arms around him. He created a picture of anguish. It hurt her so, to just stand there and that she can't comfort him like she used to.

_Remember Sakura… don't you dare be a fool again!_

She forced her legs to walk towards him. She stopped right beside him and sat down with practiced calmness clamping her hands between her thighs to keep them to herself.

Syaoran heard her beside him. Slowly he looked up facing her. He could still see the longing in her eyes but there was no warmth now. All he can see there is an icy coolness, a controlled and maybe even forced one.

He inhaled deeply to calm him. The questions he'd been running over and over again in his mind just evaporated when he saw her.

"Good evening Li." Sakura said when he couldn't say anything.

"evening" Syaoran answered gruffly.

"Eriol said you _need_ to talk to me?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah… "

Sakura waited for him to say anything. He was obviously troubled and ill at ease. Sakura watched him as he tried to calm himself. She saw that his hands were slightly shaking then realized that her hands were shaking too.

He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it and swallowed. He opened his mouth again. It was as if he was incapable of speech. He had to swallow twice.

"Damn!" he muttered under his breath but Sakura heard it.

"It's alright Li, maybe you should compose yourself and we can talk some other time." Sakura couldn't help the little smile that escaped her lips.

"I look quite the fool, right?" He said ruefully.

"no you don't… you don't" _ I am the one who looked like a fool._

"I can't even speak the words I wanted to ask!" He said. "I don't know why Kinomoto…" he looked at her he smiled faintly. "But you do something to me that I can't explain."

"You do something to me too." Sakura whispered. But Syaoran could hear it like she shouted it. "But unlike you… I know why"

"Lucky you" Syaoran said. "While me, I'm not sure of even a single thing anymore."

"No lucky _you_" _because you're spared from the pain of knowing the person you love forgot you._

"And why am I lucky?" Syaoran arched an eyebrow.

But Sakura just smiled but he could see the shimmering tears gathering in her eyes. She shook her head and stood up. "We'll continue this talk some other time, shall we?" and she started to walk away.

Before she knew it Li had grabbed her hand and now she was falling down on his lap. One arm encircled her waist while another held her hand.

"Syaoran!" In her surprise she had called him by his first name… the way she used too…

"Say that again" Syaoran said, his breath fanned her cheeks.

"What?" Sakura asked puzzled. Well her brain wasn't working fine when she was this close to him.

"My name…"

Sakura frowned. "What are you up to Li?"

Syaoran sighed. "Is it so hard to say my name hhmm… Sakura?"

"Sya..Syaoran wha—" Syaoran cut her off wit ha finger on her lips.

Bad move! Now he knew the softness of her lips and now he wanted to taste it. He remembered all too well the kiss they shared in their school beneath the cherry blossom trees. That time Kinomoto had a fever and he can't explain why she kissed him. His gaze dropped to her lips then he looked back to her eyes as if asking permission.

But now there was no fever and this time he'll be the one who'll kiss her and this time he knew why he's doing it… simply because he want to kiss her, taste her, feel her…

"Syaoran!" Meilin's voice cut them off and they immediately scrambled away from each other.

CUT!

Meilin: (Bashes sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night) What the! What are you doing!

Sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night: I was merely teasing you! The situation has gone too serious you see! (clutching her head where Meilin hit her)

Meilin: Shaddap! Why do you have to use me anyway! There's always Eriol!

Eriol: Hey don't drag me into this! Write already!

Sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night: Alright! Alright! You should be happy I didn't leave it there! I was tempted to leave it hanging there!

Syaoran: Hey! We're waiting here!

Sakura: Yeah shut up already and just write! Fanfiction will really freeze your account! You're not allowed to do this!

Sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night: Well if they report me… it's their loss! At least I won't be able to write for I don't know how long! Just in case I guess I'll end this chapter with a cliff hanger after all! Now back to the story. (Cackles evilly) Oh yeah before I forget :rewind!

But now there was no fever and this he'll be the one who'll kiss here and this time he know why he's doing it… simply because he want to kiss her, taste her, feel her…

He caught her chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted her head.

Sakura's mind screamed to pull away. _You're a stupid Sakura! Don't give him the power to hurt you even more!_ But her body wasn't following. Instead she was now meeting Syaoran's lips.

Sapphire-lady—

Eriol, Meilin: Smack! Slap! Kick! Don't you dare interrupt again!

Author: Alright already!

First it was merely brushing of lips. Then Syaoran nibbled Sakura's lower lip. Sakura closed her eyes. She had been dreaming… waiting for this for an eternity. The gentle nibbling gradually became into a lip lock.

Sakura's lips were sweeter than honey and smoother than silk. Kissing her now was the pure heaven.

Syaoran's lips were exactly as she remembered them. Warm, gentle, tender and… possessive. Syaoran kissed her tenderly and achingly sweet, Sakura would've given everything to stop the time.

Moonlight washed over the couple like it did years ago.

Sakura couldn't help but respond to his kiss, her pride couldn't stop her. Syaoran deepened the kiss. By the time the kiss ended they were both panting.

"Yeah you do something to me… Sakura" Syaoran smirked.

"I can't believe you just kissed me" She whispered.

"I can't believe either." Syaoran smiled looking at Sakura's flushed face.

"Syaoran! I mean Li—"

"Call me Syaoran, I like it when you say my name." He cut her off.

Sakura inhaled sharply. How ironic just as she was letting go, just as she was giving up on him this happens.

_No I can't allow to him hurt me again… _

_Twice was enough…_

Syaoran's hold had loosened and Sakura immediately stood up.

"Good night Li, I hope you enjoyed yourself " Sakura said crisply.

Before Syaoran could stop her again she ran towards the door and closed it.

Syaoran sat there stunned for a moment. 'What was that all about?' He thought.

He sighed standing up.

_My world has definitely become topsy turvy! _

He walked the small distance to his house. He didn't expect Meilin to be waiting in the living room for him.

"Syaoran… your mother just called." Meilin said in a worried voice.

"What did she say?" Syaoran asked.

"She said she's coming here tomorrow"

A.N. Sigh! I didn't reach 15 pages! But I tried anyway! What could be the reason Yelan wanted to go to Japan eh? What'll happen when Sakura'll meet Yelan? Why don't you find out in the 14th chapter! Review please! By the way Tomoyo's song is a soundtrack of the movie "Home on the range" I don't know who sang it though.


	14. Answers

Aloha! All your reviews made my heart swell! Thanks a lot! You're the reason I write this fic! I would like to dedicate this to Kawaii Selene. By the way just so you know the scene where Sakura was pouring her feelings in front of the Li house, Kawaii Selene wrote that. It was her idea I did change some things because there were things that didn't happen or I didn't allow them to happen yet. I just want to give her credit for it. Thanks Kawaii Selene!

Disclaimer: Card captor doesn't belong to me…

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-night

Chapter14: Answers

Sakura leaned against the door as soon as she closed it and heaved a sigh.

"Are you alright Sakura?" Eriol asked staring at the slightly trembling but extremely blushing Sakura.

"N-no" Sakura answered. "But I will be" She added hastily.

"What will you do now? Kari is no longer his girlfriend." Eriol eyed her grimly.

"Nothing" Sakura answered walking towards the stairs. "I'll go to sleep now. Good night."

"Night"

But Sakura barely heard it as she climb the stairs. Once she was in her room she sank on her bed.

"_Yeah you do something to me… Sakura"_

Sakura touched her lips, remembering the kiss she and Syaoran shared.

The way he had nibbled her lips…

The way his arm wound around her waist…

When he called her by her name…

The way his eyes shone…

No I don't want to go through this again! I've risked the fall. I've risked the jump and plunged ahead. The fall was an ecstasy but once you hit hard on the cold hard surface reality engulfs you.

She'd been broken and tried to stand up again and was foolish enough to jump for the second time and ended up worse. No more! She won't jump for the third time. It will surely kill her this time. No more… starting tomorrow everything will change.

She stood up and took a deep breath. Her gaze went to the albums containing pictures of Syaoran and her. She gathered them all and placed them in a box. She'll have to throw them tomorrow.

She went back to her bed. She caught sight of the picture frame containing another picture of Syaoran and her. She slammed it down so now it was lying face down on the bed side table.

No more…

"Ohayo Tomoyo!" Sakura greeted cheerfully… too cheerfully. They were walking in the school corridors.

"Ohayo Sakura" Tomoyo smiled. "Woke up on the right side of bed, did we?"

"Not really" Sakura answered. "I just decided to finally let go and move on."

"Oh…" Tomoyo said with a tinge of sadness.

"So what did you talk about with Eriol the other day?" Sakura asked changing the subject.

"Well… umm… " Tomoyo faltered blushing. "… I'm already his girlfriend."

"What?" Sakura stopped on her tracks. She didn't know if she'll be happy or not.

"I've already overcome my fear" Tomoyo continued. "And I've finally been honest to myself."

"Good" Was what Sakura could only say. "Uh listen Tomoyo, I gotta go ahead ok?" Sakura said hastily.

"Ok" Tomoyo answered. She watched sadly as Sakura speed up her pace.

She was jealous… yes jealous of her best friend. Tomoyo was happily falling in love with a man who loves her in return. May they be lucky in their love… unlike what happened to her.

Her vision started to blur again. Oh no! I'm not going to cry. No! She frantically rubbed her eyes to prevent the tears from flowing. She rounded another corridor and saw Syaoran talking with Meilin. Sakura stopped dead. Her heart thumped wildly on her chest. She looked at her watch. If she wasn't going to move she'll be late on her first class.

She took a deep breath and walked as calmly as she can. She averted her head so that she can't see him or that he can't see her face. She was nearing them. Her heart was threatening to make a hole on her chest. She walked faster and hoped that they won't notice her.

A hand grabbed hers. No such luck. Sakura took a deep breath and turned around. Instead of amber eyes she met grey ones.

"Hey Kinomoto!" The guy grinned.

Sakura was so relieved that it wasn't Syaoran she smiled back at him.

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked awkwardly.

"We're classmates" He said.

"Oh… well if that's the case shouldn't we be going?" Sakura said looking at her watch.

"Yeah" He answered still not letting go of her hand.

"Err… Could you please let go of my hand?" Sakura said.

"I like holding your hand." He answered.

"And I would like to break yours if you won't let go." A threatening voice said behind them.

Sakura didn't have to turn to see who it was. She took a deep breath.

"What's your problem?" The guy glared at Syaoran.

"Look if you don't mind I'm going to be late so drop it!" Sakura snapped and snatched her hand from the guy. She took quick long strides and finally reached the safe confines of her classroom. Here Syaoran couldn't reach her…

"She's angry with me" Syaoran muttered to his cousin. "And I don't even know what I did wrong!"

Meilin bit her lip. "Umm… where have you been last night anyway?" She asked avoiding the subject.

"I went to her house and tried to talk to her." Syaoran answered.

Meilin's eyes widened. "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing…" Syaoran frowned.

"What do you mean nothing?" Meilin frowned as well.

"I kissed her instead." Syaoran answered.

"You what!" Meilin's eyes if possible widened even more.

"I kissed—"

"I heard you" Meilin cut him off. "What did she say?" She asked anxiously.

"She bid me good night and said or rather snapped that she hoped I enjoyed myself." Syaoran answered mournfully.

"She _is_ angry." Meilin nodded.

"Why is she angry Meilin?" Syaoran asked.

Meilin stared at him incredulously. "You can't just kiss anybody Syaoran! For your information there are girls who do mind if you kiss them however handsome you are!"

"I know that!" Syaoran snapped. "I just know there's a deeper reason than that."

Meilin bit her lower lip. "Maybe all your questions will be answered today." she mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked.

"Well your mother is going to arrive, today right?" Meilin said.

"Yeah so? She's only coming here because you told her about the accident." Syaoran said.

"Well I have to tell her!" Meilin said indignantly.

"And why is that? I'm perfectly fine!" Syaoran frowned. Apparently he disliked the idea of his mother coming to Japan.

"Whether you're fine or not your head still hit that rock" Meilin frowned. "She's worried Syaoran" She said softly. "You don't know how worried she is."

"Yes because apparently I don't know anything and all of you just seem to know the things that I don't!" Syaoran said hotly.

Meilin didn't answer. She just kept silent. There was nothing she could say. Syaoran to her relief didn't bother to make her talk. They arrive in the room where they'll have their first class.

As usual all girls turned their heads when Syaoran arrived and as usual Syaoran completely ignored them. Syaoran sat at the back of the room. Meilin sat beside him.

She could see he wasn't even listening to the teacher. His mind seemed far away. Meilin sighed heavily. Why does it have to be this way? Why does he have to forget Sakura? And worse why did he have to fall in love with Kari? Does he still love Kari? If he kissed Sakura last night does that mean he's already over Kari? That fast? Or maybe he never loved her, maybe just maybe he doesn't know it and we don't know it but Sakura still holds his heart. I just hope that's the case…

Syaoran sighed impatiently. He was restless. He sighed once again. He just can't be in peace. Finally without any word he stood up and strode out of the classroom in the middle of his ongoing first class.

Meilin stared at his back. There was nothing she can do for him. Or rather there wasn't anything she can do to appease him that she was allowed to do. She hated herself for not telling Syaoran. She hated it, she hated the whole situation!

Syaoran just walked and walked with no destination. He just allowed his legs to lead the way. He was lost in thought. He was bewildered by Kinomoto's unusual behavior. There was always warmth in her but now it turned icy cold. It was like summer had been replaced by winter in her. He tried to remember everything about her.

Starting from when he met her on the plane. She had stared at him. Then she sat beside him with the saddest look in her eyes. He never thought they'd end up being neighbors. She must have been heart broken then. She asked him a particular question.

"_Do you believe love can conquer all that even forgetting won't erase it?"_

Do I? He asked himself. Then he remembered about their conversation on the porch the day Kari broke up with him. He smiled ruefully. For some reasons when he saw her there he just felt a pulling force like a magnet. He talked his pain to her because he knew she understood the pain he felt. He can see it in her eyes every time he looked at her.

When he asked about it she told him that the boy forgot her. He sighed once again. Even when they were still in the plane he had felt something towards her. Then there was that incident in the cherry blossom circle. He and Kari were having a date then when she suddenly arrived crying. She was shocked to see them and so was he. Then there was the ride home he couldn't just forget how he wanted to kiss her good night then when they arrived and how he felt jealous when he saw the black Mercedes of her boarder.

He stopped dead on his tracks. His feet brought him in the cherry blossom circle itself. He still can remember those emerald eyes that flashed along with the word Aisheteru. Those eyes were so familiar. Where had he seen them?

There were so many mysterious things linked to this place. Just like his dream he had, the day he tried to save Sakura and hit his head on a stone. He had a dream of a couple standing here and they declared their love for each other. The girl had auburn hair and the boy had messy brown hair but before he could get near them or recognize them they faded.

He sat down on the ground and leaned against a tree. That day when he hit his head on a rock… he didn't know what made him run towards his neighbor. He had also heard children's voices then. A boy said he would protect the girl. The girl was really happy.

He closed his eyes. After that day Kinomoto started to act weird as if… she was mad at him but was keeping it down. Her warmth turned to icy cold.

"Why?" He asked aloud.

Silence answered him. He looked up and like his emotions the sky turned cloudy. The wind grew cold. No sooner he felt droplets of rain on his face. He stood up and started running home. He didn't feel like going back to school.

She just couldn't stay at school for another second that's why Tomoyo is driving her now towards her home. It was starting to rain. Tomoyo pushed a button so that they won't be wet, for her car was a convertible.

Finally they arrived in front of her house. By now it was raining cats and dogs. Sakura got instantly soaked to the skin the minute she got out. She was just about to run towards her house when something or rather someone stopped her dead. There on the porch of the Li house stood the woman that caused her misery.

Yelan.

Syaoran was nearing the Li house. He was soaked to the skin now. He ran faster but stopped short at the sight of everyone at the house; with his mother and Sakura in the rain. From where he was standing he could hear everything.

The rain was pouring angrily at Sakura, mud covering her clothes as she remained still on the ground her eyes red from crying but not because of sadness but because of anger. Yelan's posture remained calm but her eyes betrayed her facade because she could feel Sakura's anguish, she felt her hatred.

"You..You're the reason why I'm suffering like this. You told me that he would suffer if I told him! But now I'm suffering! I've been suffering for so many years while he was happy with someone else! You made me think that I was going to be selfish if I pushed him to remember, but you know what? It's you who's selfish! All of you!

"Syaoran...he..he can't even remember me anymore! And- and it's just unfair because I can! I can't forget him! And I couldn't stop loving him...but now...now " Sakura choked on her tears not bothering to continue what she had said.

"Sakura, please...forgive me...I didn't mean for you to suffer this much I was just so worried about Syaoran!" Yelan cried as she approached Sakura to embrace her. Sakura only backed away from her touch.

"You should be sorry! And I suffered much more than you think! I was worried about Syaoran too, but apparently no one's worried about me! I mean I guess you're right Yelan if Syaoran loved me he wouldn't have forgotten about me! I just wanted to tell you... that from now on I won't be crying over him. Because I don't love him anymore! He completely forgot about me and I will forget him!"

"Sakura don't say that! I didn't mean for that! I thought that maybe if he saw you he'll remember you!"

"You thought wrong! You all thought wrong! Maybe if I told him back then I'll still be with him. That I'll be the one who'll be in his arms right now! Maybe that was what fate really had for us...but you just changed it Yelan." she spat bitterly. "And now..."

Tomoyo could only watch as her best friend finally poured out her emotions. Somehow she knew that this...this was right. Sakura had suffered too much and it's just right to let them know.

"Don't say it Sakura!" Yelan cried as she embraced Sakura in her arms, though she tried to get away from her grasp. "You love him, don't let him go! You're right and I was wrong and I didn't mean for you to suffer this much! Sakura I'll tell him, I'll tell him!"

"Don't bother" Sakura replied stoically as she finally stopped her outpour, and now she just felt empty and somehow she liked it because there was no more pain. "I don't love him...anymore." And with those words she was taken into the dark abyss.

Syaoran stood there stunned. He couldn't believe what he just witnessed. So that was the secret. So that was what Meilin meant this morning.

"_Maybe all your questions will be answered today."_

Then he remembered the conversation he and Sakura had on her porch. He heard it like he was listening in front of them.

"_No… he forgot about me. He had an accident and that was the end of it."_

"_And you didn't do something about it?" _

"_Put it this way… what will you think if I tell you, you are that boy?"_

" _What?"_

"_See you won't believe and think I'm kyoki no"_

"_But I'm sure you have evidence like pictures or something."_

"_His mother forbade me."_

_His mother forbade me…_

Everything makes sense now! He forgot her when he had the accident three years ago but she wasn't able to tell him because of his mother… That's why Meilin avoided the subject and that's why… Kari broke up with him… That's why... Kinomoto was angry…

A.N. There you have it! Sakura was angry! But I wasn't the one who made that part though it was Kawaii Selene. But I omitted some parts and added a word or two to suit my purpose! I just couldn't write it better so I just place it in my chapter the way she wrote it with minor changes. Hehehe... (Cackle cackle!) I would've made this chapter long and end the story in chapter 15 but I just couldn't resist the urge to tease you all. Don't worry I'm going to update soon I promise! So don't be mad! Wakekeke… Review please… or else…


	15. I don't have to remember

Hello readers! Just as I promised here's the 15th chapter. I didn't sleep last night just so I can finish this chapter. I know you hate cliff hangers so I'm doing my best to appease you.

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-night

Chapter15: I don't have to remember

She had fainted right there in front of Yelan and everyone, Tomoyo told her. She also said that Syaoran witnessed everything. Does he remember now? What do I care? I don't give a damn if he remembers or not. I'm going to forget him. I'm going to forget him completely just like what he did to me.

It's not his fault he forgot you…

Hello! He remembered everything except me!

He forgot about Japan too!

Well that's because his stay in Japan is connected to me! Duh!

Why are you blaming him now?

…

The question echoed in her mind. She can't answer it. But her thoughts were broken by a knock on the door.

"Come in" Sakura said sitting up.

The door opened to reveal her boarder, Eriol. He was bringing a basin and a face towel.

"Hey how are you feeling?" He asked.

"My head still aches." Sakura muttered.

Eriol smiled. "Course it still does! You've soaked in the rain!"

"Is Tomoyo alright?" Sakura asked remembering she had soaked with her.

"Yes… fortunately she's fine." He smiled again sitting down on a chair beside her bed.

"She told me that… you're already…" Sakura faltered.

"So she you finally told you huh?" Eriol smirked.

"So how did you ask her?" Sakura asked.

"Well…" He grinned. "I caught a video of it if you want!"

"Really? How'd you do that?" Sakura frowned.

"Well I placed the camera on a tree and then waited for Tomoyo to come to school." He grinned. "If you remember I was there the moment you walk in the school gate."

"Oh! So that's why you're so early!" Sakura couldn't help but smile. "So you were that sure she'd say yes for you to plan it like that?" Sakura asked.

"Well I made sure of it! I've been waiting patiently."

"Don't play with her Eriol" Sakura eyed him seriously.

"I'll have to deal with myself, Tomoyo and you if I'd do that." He grinned.

"Good thing, you know!" Sakura grinned but almost immediately winced.

"Lie back. You need as much sleep as you can get." Eriol said. Sakura smiled at him gratefully.

"Hey I still have to watch that video!"

"Don't ya worry I won't throw the tape away!" Eriol smiled.

"You better not!" Sakura said lying down.

Eriol noticed box beside the bed.

"What's this" he asked.

"Oh that! I forgot I'm going to throw that today." She yawned and almost immediately fell asleep as her head touched the pillow again.

Eriol placed the wet face towel on her forehead.

"Rest for a while Sakura… while you can." He looked at her sadly. He got something from his pocket and placed it on the bedside table. It was his recorder. He pushed the play button. The music Sakura produced with her violin floated in the air.

He got up and went towards the door to open it but before he can the knob turned. Eriol stepped aside for the person to get inside. The opened door revealed Syaoran and Tomoyo.

It seemed that they were arguing. Eriol's gaze darted from Tomoyo to Syaoran. Eriol guessed Tomoyo was preventing Syaoran from getting in. Eriol gave Tomoyo a reassuring look. She sighed and walked down the stairs.

They stood there face to face. Neither of them spoke. Eriol could see pain in the other man's eyes. Syaoran's eyes went towards the sleeping form of Sakura.

"She just fell asleep, don't wake her" He muttered as he passed him. Eriol followed Tomoyo and went downstairs.

Syaoran stood there alone in the doorway. Slowly he walked towards her. He could hear the music playing on the tape. He dropped to the seat Eriol must have occupied a while ago. He sat there studying her. Her thick lashes fanned her cheeks. He reached to trace one perfect eyebrow. Then as if he was burned he took his hand his away.

He heard everything she said. He perfectly recalled her words that stung him so much.

" _I just wanted to tell you... that from now on I won't be crying over him. Because I don't love him anymore! He completely forgot about me and I will forget him!" _

"_I don't love him...anymore"_

He confronted his mother then and there after the whole scene. Eriol who just arrived right after Sakura fainted helped Tomoyo, carry Sakura inside. He was so angry to finally know that Sakura was his girlfriend and they never mentioned a thing about her when he recovered from the accident.

Even before his mother told him everything, there was a dull ache in his chest when he saw Sakura cry there under the rain… when he heard her words… The dull ache worsened when his mother told him about his past with Sakura. God! How she must have suffered!

The music stopped. Silence reigned in the room now. His gaze fell to the box beside the bed. He opened it and found photo albums. He picked one. Just as he was going to open it he heard Eriol's recorded voice.

"_You're going to be sick if you continue to be like that"_

Sakura's reply came next.

"_I'm already sick inside Eriol. Not physically maybe, but emotionally I am. I'm very sick, there's no cure for it."_

"_Actually there is. If you'll only permit yourself to be healed then you will be"_

"_Perhaps I don't want to be cured."_

"_You think he'll love you if you continue to be like that? Do you think that will solve your problem?" _

Her answer made Syaoran clench his hands. He could hear the pain and the tears in her voice.

"… _No… still… it hurts so much… so mu-"_

"_Do you want to talk about it? There's a certain relief in talking you know" _

"_I don't want to trouble you with my problem." _

"_You already have."_

"_It's a long story…"_

"_We have all night"_

He heard Sakura's sigh and then the story followed…

"_When I was four his— Syaoran's family migrated here in Japan."_

That long? His stay in Japan was that long? How come he didn't remember it?

He opened the album and saw the pictures that made him tremble. He saw the pictures of his childhood… with this girl… this precious girl in front of him.

"_We became friends, although… not right away."_

Syaoran smiled at a picture which showed Sakura and him standing outside the house he was currently in.

"_He rejected the friendship I offered… and I was starting to hate him."_

Is that how she is feeling now? Starting to hate me? Or worse she already hates me…

What Eriol said next was very true... until these last few days…

"_Somehow I couldn't imagine you hating somebody. You always seem to be lacking in strength to hate somebody."_

Sakura's answer made him smile.

"_Iie…I do hate, I just don't show it… anyway unexpectedly he managed to banish my growing hate for him. I was being bullied in school and Touya wasn't there to protect me, Tomoyo had not yet arrived, then he came to my rescue. He fought the bully and when he was finished the bully was trembling hard with fear."_

The momentary smile on his face sled off on her next words.

"_Since then we were always together… eventually we fell in love… those days were my happiest… but then came the day when everything changed. He was going back to Hong Kong for vacation with his family… there he had an accident… that turned my world upside down. He forgot about me, about Japan."_

Upside down indeed. Why didn't they tell him Dammit!

"_Why don't you tell him about yourself?"_

"_His mother made me promise that I wouldn't tell him anything. She said forcing the memory back might harm him…" _

Syaoran gritted his teeth. He knew his mother was just doing what she thought was right. But dammit her over protectiveness is just too much! It's choking!

"_So he fell in love with another girl, and you'll continue like this forever_?"

He waited for Sakaura's answer but there was just a pause then the recorder clicked. He never heard her answer.

"So I guess you'll not continue... I cannot blame you and I won't ask you to if that'll only hurt you more." He whispered.

His gaze went back to the album in his hand. He flipped through it. All pictures showed another life he had beside the one he had in Hong Kong. Most of the pictures when he was younger showed that he was scowling most of the time. But Sakura was always by his side with that cheery smile of hers.

One particular picture showed him in a school uniform in front of a school he recognized as a neighboring one near this place. He was scowling and Sakura was clutching his hand. Meilin was frowning at Sakura while Tomoyo held Meilin's hand.

He smiled at the picture. Another showed he was in a festival. Sakura was wearing a Kimono. They were around ten years old. They were standing in front of a booth. Sakura was holding a big teddy bear and he was holding a toy gun. It seemed that it was a prize he won from the shooting booth that was behind them.

There was another picture that was taken on the same day. They were still in the festival but this time there was a tall guy with black hair, glaring at him. He frowned. Who could this guy be? Maybe this is Sakura's Oni-san.

But among all pictures there was one that really caught his attention, the one picture that made him drop the album.

The picture was taken in the cherry blossom circle and there staring up at him was the couple he saw in his dreams. So it was them…

He looked up and stared at the sleeping girl right in front of him.

All this time…

She had suffered so long…

He remembered the pained look he always notices in her eyes, the longing that was forever present…

He sighed.

All this time he was the reason…

The way she stared at him in the plane made since now… the tears that flowed from her eyes there in the cherry blossom circle… it all made sense now… The time when she kissed him at school…

It made sense why he felt something strong towards her the first time he met her scratch that the first time he met her after the accident. Yes they had a past… but will they have a future?

He closed his eyes… why can't he remember?

Why did he forget her?

Why?

He opened his eyes and saw emerald ones staring at him.

_So here we are, we are alone_

They stared at each other.

_This weight on your mind_

Her eyes held emotions like they want to say something…

_I wanna know, The truth_

Yet her eyes held hostility

_If this is how you feel _

"_I don't love him...anymore"_

_Say it to me _

He didn't know why it hurt him so, to hear her say those words to his mother.

_If this was ever real_

Everything happened so quickly he was finding it hard to believe that this was real, if he didn't know any better he would say that this some sort of joke his mother cooked for him. But his mother was most unlikely to do that sort of thing.

_I want the truth from you_

_Give me the truth even if it hurts me…_

"Gomen…" Syaoran wanted to say everything that's on his mind but sorry was all he was able to force out of his throat.

Sakura smiled ruefully. "So Tomoyo said you witnessed my outburst."

"Yes…" Syaoran answered looking at her sadly.

"So now you know the answers to your questions I suppose." Sakura said evenly.

"No." Syaoran said. "some questions maybe, but there are still questions that are left unanswered."

"And those are?" Sakura arched an eyebrow.

"Will you answer them if I ask them to you?" Syaoran said grimly.

"I'll answer what I can." Sakura said coldly. His question however caught her completely off guard.

"Will you be my friend again?" Syaoran said. "I know I have no right to ask you after all what happened… still…"

Sakura's lips trembled.

"What will my friendship mean to you?" Sakura said spitefully. "I am nothing more than a neighbor to you right? Why don't you ask Kari instead! She means the world to you right? No don't answer that I don't care who means the world to you… anymore."

Syaoran was silent for a minute. When he finally spoke his voice was soft.

"I cannot blame you for feeling that way. When I asked or rather forced out the truth from my mother, I wondered why I failed to remember you of all the people. I had a life in Hong Kong without any knowledge of you and even when I finally met you I still failed to remember.

"So I cannot really blame you if you hate me now. I can understand if you'll throw my offer of friendship away…just like what I did so many years ago. "

At the look of surprise on Sakura's face he shook his head.

"No unfortunately I still don't remember a thing. I heard from the tape recorder." He said gesturing at the tape recorder on the bedside table.

"So I ask you once again… will you be my friend?"

"Answer my question first. What will friendship mean to you?"

"Do you know that you make me smile Sakura? Do you know that most of the time I think of you? Do you know that you haunt my dreams and even when I'm not dreaming your eyes still haunt me?" He said preferring to call her by her first name now.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I may not remember my past with you, but I don't need to remember to know that you are a very special person. You do something to me Sakura… and I don't want to loose a person such as you." Syaoran answered. "Dakara… your friendship means a lot to me, it means my peace of mind, my smile… and possibly the air that I breathe into my lungs."

Sakura was silent for a while. She stared at him and Syaoran couldn't read her expression.

"I…don't know Li." She answered still not calling him Syaoran despite what Syaoran told her about calling him by his first name.

"I understand." Syaoran said grimly. "I don't want to force myself on you… but know I won't give up on you." Syaoran said standing up.

"Well I guess I'll have to leave you to rest." He said walking towards the door.

Sakura laid back on the bed, a small smile on her lips. She heard the door close.

_You're happy…_

_No I'm not!_

_There's no sense denying it you can't fool yourself!_

_I'm not denying anything. He has not remembered me still. _

_Didn't you hear him? He doesn't have to remember to know that you are special._

_I don't want to jump again. No not again!_

_We'll see_

_Yes, we'll see…_

"_I may not remember my past with you, but I don't need to remember to know that you are a very special person"_

His words remained in her head as she fell into another slumber.

Dakara- So

A.N. Sigh! I finally finished the chapter but not yet the story. Do you feel the story ending? Does it seem ending to you? Would you have guessed that it's already ending if I haven't told you? Well review please and answer my questions please!


	16. I want you back

Geez! You don't feel it ending? Hmm… I think I can lengthen it a bit, one chapter more or two. I'm really sorry guys! Man this chapter is difficult so I'm really sorry for not updating soon plus my older brother keeps on reading this and I just have to stop typing to cover the screen. I have to shout myself hoarse too just to make him go away. It really feels creepy to be quoted by your own lines and there's the teasing! I wish I could nail his mouth shut! Oh and I missed to mention I used the song 'The truth' by Good Charlotte in the previous chapter.

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night

Chapter 16:

He closed his eyes as he closed the door of Sakura's room. He sighed heavily leaning on the door. His chest felt heavy.

Slowly he opened his eyes and made his way out of the house. When he arrived downstairs Eriol and Tomoyo looked up at him expectantly but he ignored them and directly went outside the door. He was just starting to walk towards his home when he suddenly stopped short.

He didn't want to go home yet. His mother was still there and somehow he just didn't want to be in her presence. In fact the only reason he didn't immediately went to Sakura's house was because he had to change first. He was soaking wet and if he didn't change he'd end up having a fever just like Sakura.

His feet changed direction and to his surprise his legs was leading him towards cherry blossom circle again. This place must really be special. He thought to himself.

When he finally arrived at the clearing he just stood there staring at the place where he saw his younger self and younger Sakura telling each other their love for one another.

How could he have been that stupid? Why didn't he recognize his dream for what it was and why couldn't he remember a damn thing!

_But you said yourself you don't have to remember._

Syaoran let out a rueful smile. Yes he didn't have to remember because he had fallen in love with Sakura all over again without remembering.

Now he knew it wasn't just attraction… he was in love… with her all this time.

"_Do you believe love can conquer all that even forgetting won't erase it?"_

Yes Sakura I believe…

He just stood there until it became dark. The sun set already but it will be back tomorrow and shine in all its glory. To him Sakura was his sun… but will she come back to him like the sun does to the sky?

Yes he had loved Kari… she was his moon…

But like the moon… it wanes… waxing was already over and now it wanes… fading into darkness…

While the sun… is constant… giving light even while it rests… and even now while Sakura pulls away… her light remains…

He had loved Sakura more… he had no doubt in it… This is the one thing the he was completely sure of…

He finally arrived at his home. His mother was sitting on the sofa with just a tiny frown marring her face.

They stared at each other. Finally Yelan broke the silence.

"Where have you been?" She asked. He could hear a strain of worry in her voice.

"Just had a walk." Syaoran answered coolly.

Yelan surveyed him with sad eyes.

Syaoran walked towards the stairs. "I'll rest now, if you don't mind." He said. He was still angry at his mother for keeping his past from him.

"I'm sorry Syaoran." His mother whispered but he heard it for the room was so quiet. Meilin wasn't in the living room. She must be upstairs for she was bound to be home by this time.

He just nodded and proceeded to climb the stairs. Sure enough as he suspected his cousin was standing right outside his room. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Aunty told me what happened." Her voice was hoarse.

Syaoran only eyed her with grim eyes.

"What a terrible way to find out Syaoran." She said and a tear sled down her cheek.

"I would have been saved from the heart ache and you from your tears, and mother from her apologies had you told me earlier." Syaoran muttered. "We would have been saved from this awkward situation hadn't all of you decided to keep this from me."

Meilin closed her eyes, more tears sled down her cheeks. "There was nothing I could do Syaoran. I could not very well defy your mother." She whispered.

"Well it's over and done now. We can no longer undo things, the mistakes that happened." Syaoran said wiping Meilin's tears with his handkerchief catching Meilin completely off guard.

Her eyes flew open and saw Syaoran's grim smile.

"What are you going to do now Syao?" She asked.

Syaoran looked down sighing heavily. "I don't know Meilin. I've caused her so much heartache already." He said.

"Do you remember her already?" Meilin asked.

Silence answered Meilin's question.

Meilin gave him that sad look he was getting accustomed to.

"I must rest now Meilin, I don't feel so well." Syaoran said.

Meilin nodded and stepped out of the way. But before he could get inside his room Meilin's words stopped him.

"Syaoran… years ago… I let you go… it was so painful to me… you probably don't know what I'm talking about because you don't remember…" Syaoran turned to see fresh tears on Meilin's face.

"It was very painful but I had to let you go… because you love somebody else… you were deeply in love with Sakura…" Meilin sniffled.

"I-I-I don't want you to feel that pain… don't you dare let her go… because there's no one she loves...but you" And with that Meilin ran towards her room and locked herself within.

Syaoran closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. How many will be hurt because of him?

_Don't you dare let her go…_

No I won't Meilin… no I won't…

Meanwhile in the neighboring house a certain Sakura just woke up. She sat up for a while then everything came flooding back to her, her outburst and Syaoran's visit. She frowned a little and bit her lip.

'Everything is over now.' She thought.

She got up gingerly. Her head still ached a little but it wasn't that bad any longer.

She found Tomoyo and Eriol huddled together on the couch. They were talking in low voices.

"Hey" Sakura grinned at them.

Both of them almost jumped. Tomoyo turned bright red while Eriol frowned concerned.

"You ought to be resting." He said.

"I'd be worse if I just stayed there." Sakura retorted sitting right next to them.

"He… came here a while ago." Tomoyo said tentatively, her voice was uneven due to the fact that Eriol had wounded his arm around her waist.

"I know." Sakura answered.

"Did he wake you up? I told him not to." Eriol frowned.

"No he didn't. I woke up on my own." Sakura answered. "I woke up and there he was sitting in front of me." Her voice had turned dreamy it was as if she was only talking to herself.

"His eyes were closed when mine opened." Sakura's eyes were gleaming.

"I thought I was still dreaming. But his face was set into a frown of confusion. He never had that expression in my dreams." Sakura frowned.

"For in my dreams… in my dreams…" Sakura's voice shook. "There's no more confusion and he recognizes me. In my dreams… I'm his Cherry Blossom again!" Sakura's voice was hoarse as if she was going to cry.

But she furiously blinked the tears away. She wasn't going to cry for him anymore. "He still didn't remember! " Her expression had turned angry. "But that's ok because I will forget him… I will forget him!" She said determinedly.

Tomoyo wanted to say something but Eriol stopped her squeezing her hand. Tomoyo squeezed back and sighed heavily. Her friend was making the wrong decision. Her anger has blinded her.

A few weeks ago she would have been all for this, for Sakura to let Li Syaoran go. But she had seen the man's expression when he went out of the house. His expression was a mix of pain and… regret and his eyes… his eyes held an unmistakable gleam of love. She knew that Sakura and Syaoran could work this out. She knew very well that forgetting Li Syaoran is not what Sakura really wanted.

"When he finally opened his eyes he had the saddest look a pair of eyes could ever have." Sakura continued. Her hand had clenched her shirt.

"His amber eyes stared into mine." Sakura closed her eyes picturing Syaoran's eyes in her mind. "I could loose myself there… but I didn't." Sakura's voice dropped into a whisper. "I didn't dare make a fool of myself again. So I gave him the hostility I should have given him from the very beginning." Her hand clenched tighter on her shirt. "I should just have forgotten him when Meilin made that phone call three years ago." Her eyes slowly opened.

"Don't say that Sakura" Tomoyo said. "If you'd given him the hostility and if you'd forgotten him… then you'd be a hypocrite for denying your true feelings. But Sakura you've been plain honest with yourself and there's nothing you should regret about what you did."

"All's done now… and I need to move on." Sakura whispered.

Tomoyo and Eriol could only look at her.

"Things will never be the same… that's just the way it is…"

The following morning Sakura found a bouquet of white roses in her locker. She had insisted that she was well enough to go to school. Sakura just stared at it then she slammed her locker shut walking away without getting the books she needed.

She proceeded to her first class and sat there without really paying attention. She forced herself not to think of him but his solemn face was imprinted in her mind.

All day long every time the bell rings her heart quickens. She dreaded meeting Syaoran in the corridors.

Finally her last class ended and so far she managed to avoid him. She was facing her locker now. She took a deep breath before opening her locker. Once again her eyes glued on the bouquet. She closed her eyes. She was afraid to pick it up.

What's with a bouquet of roses? It's probably one of your admirers. It's not as if it's from him!

Slowly she picked up the bouquet and almost fearfully checked for a note. There was one. With trembling hands she picket it out and read it.

_The warmest smile_

_The most beautiful eyes_

_The purest soul_

_And the biggest heart _

_They all belong to you_

_I wish you could belong to me too..._

_Li_

The hand holding the note turned limp. Her hand fell to her side. Her heart hammered against her chest. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Absentmindedly she slowly placed the note in her pocket. Her nose started to sting and her visions blurred.

_What happened to 'from now on I won't be crying over him?' _ A small voice taunted her.

_I wont! I'm not! I'm not crying there's just a sting in my eyes._ Sakura denied. She closed her locker angrily.

She almost jumped when someone tapped her shoulder. She was so distracted that it did not occur to her that it might be Syaoran until she was facing him.

Sakura's eyes widened. Panic rose and her mind turned blank. Her breathing quickened and her knees grew weak.

"Hi" Syoaran smiled.

Sakura only stared at him unable to speak .She was growing red under his intense gaze.

_Stop gawking at him! You're supposed to be angry! _Sakura scolded herself.

Sakura closed her eyes praying that when she opened them again he'll be gone. But to her horror she felt him move nearer. She backed away but only found out that she was already leaning against her locker. Her eyes flew open. His face was so close to hers. She turned away but found his arm blocking her way.

She faced Syaoran determindly. She'll not cower meekly while he have his way on her. What was she talking or should that be thinking about? She was acting like a paranoid. How could that solemn face do something disrespectful to her. He doesn't even have a cocky smile on his face!

"Sakura please…" Syaoran pleaded.

"Please what?" Sakura was satisfied that her voice didn't shake.

"Please don't be angry with me." He looked deep into her eyes.

Sakura couldn't have looked away even if she had wanted to. Her heart hammered against her chest.

"Why are you doing this Syaoran?" Sakura said angrily. "Why do you waste your time on me? Can't you see I don't want anything to do with you?" Sakura forced all the words out of her throat.

If possible Syaoran's face grew even more solemn. He bowed down so Sakura couldn't see his face. He took a deep breath and looked up again. His face was calm but Sakura could see right through. She could see the deep hurt in his eyes.

"I don't waste my time with you Sakura. My time will never be wasted when I am with you." He said his voice low. "And no I don't see… I don't want to see that you don't want anything to do with me."

"Shut up!" Sakura whispered. Her hands rose to cover her ears dropping the bouquet. "Shut up! I don't want to hear anything!" She shook her head closing her eyes tight.

She felt Syaoran slowly pull away. But still she didn't open her eyes nor drop her hands. She can still feel his presence before her. Suddenly she felt Syaoran's hand on her chin. Sakura's flew open. God! He was going to kiss her and damn her heart for anticipating it.

His lips stopped just before hers. His eyes looked deep into hers as if to ask permission. Sakura was too paralyzed to even make a single move. Slowly and softly Syaoran's lips made contact with hers.

"If you don't want to hear how I want you back then feel it." He whispered in her lips and with that he deepened the kiss.

Curse her hands for having life of their own. Curse them for rising to his shoulder. Curse her body for growing limp against him and curse her for responding on his kiss. All her thoughts flew away. She was living only at the present. No thoughts about what would happen after nor what happened before. She threw all care away and kissed him back for all she was worth.

Finally the kiss ended and so did the spell. Sakura gasped as realization hit her. She just allowed Syaoran to kiss her and kissed him back in return.

"Now did you feel it?" Syaoran said. "Did you feel how I want you back?"

Sakura swallowed her response and bolted away from Syaoran. She had to get away from! She had to! She ran away leaving Syaoran behind.

_Yes I did Syaoran… and perhaps you felt how I wanted you back too… but everything's over now…_

A.N. Sigh! I finally finished this chapter! I am really sorry guys for updating so late! Our computer broke down just as I was finishing this so I'll have to end it here and update before our computer goes berserk again! Hope you liked it anyway. Review please!


	17. Leave

Hello all! Yes Sakura is damned stubborn and stupid! But you can't blame her she'd been through a lot of things already and she can't help feeling scared to plunge in again ne? Well thanks for the reviews again people and I'm really grateful to all of you who continue to support this story and to those who added me to their favorites, I'm very flattered! So on with the story!

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night

Chapter 17: Leave

Syoaran stared at Sakura's retreating back. Then before he knew what he was doing he was chasing after her. No! I won't let you go that easily!

He reached her and grabbed her shoulder. He felt her stiffen for a moment but only for a moment, she was now struggling like hell from his grip.

"Let me go Li! Let go!" She tried to glare at him.

Panic rose. Now she knew how a mouse feels being caught by a cat. She had to get away! She needs space and sort things out. She had to get away from Syaoran. She can't think right nor can act right when he was this near!

"Is it so hard to talk to me? " He pushed her to a wall and trapped her there so he didn't have to hold her and she didn't have to struggle from his grip.

"What else do you want from me? I've given you my all but still it wasn't enough! It wasn't enough for you to remember me! Why don't you just go back to Kari! She'll be more than delighted!" Sakura said angrily.

She could hear the thumping of her heart in her ears. Her breathing was uneven. Angry tears were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

She was trapped and she can't get away! She had to get away! Her world had turned upside down all so suddenly like so many years ago. Three years she had pined for him! Three years she had suffered and cried and now "walah!" he was back… he was back and he wants her back… again!

It terrified her! She was scared, so scared to make another foolish mistake that might leave her more than broken, it might leave her lifeless this time. She was frightened with the sharp sudden turn of events. First he was all for Kari then she gives up on him and now he's chasing her!

Geez! She wouldn't even be surprised if she finds herself later in a mental asylum!

"But I won't. No I won't be delighted at all." Syaoran said quietly. "And neither will you." He added.

Sakura's running mind stopped abruptly. She can't think of any reply at all for it was true. She closed her eyes.

"Don't close your eyes Sakura, don't close yourself from me." Syaoran whispered.

"Go Syaoran, just go and leave me be." Sakura uttered still closing her eyes.

"Why do you avoid me? Why do you keep running away?" Syaoran said frustrated.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you forget me? Why couldn't you have come back sooner?" Sakura's eyes snapped open throwing her questions at Syaoran.

"I wish I knew Sakura… but I won't leave you unless you want me to." Syaoran answered.

"I want you to. Now leave. You're just a little too late." Sakura said shakily.

Syaoran stared at her for a long time. He eyed her with those solemn eyes. Then he sighed heavily. "Is… that what you really want?" He looked at her pleadingly.

"…Y-Ye…Yes" Sakura stammered.

"Oh what's this?" Someone suddenly said beside them.

Syaoran and Sakura turned to see the grey eyed boy who held Sakura's hand the day Syaoran's mother arrived.

"_You!" _Syaoran spat vehemently.

"Let go of Miss Kinomoto." He glared at Syaoran.

"Mind your own business!" Syaoran glowered.

"Let go of Ms. Kinomoto now."

"Don't stick your nose where it's not wanted" Syaoran said coldly before turning back to Sakura.

"I said let her go!"

It all happened very quickly. The grey eyed boy grabbed one of Syaoran's hands and in return Syaoran punched him squarely on the face. The grey eyed boy fell back howling in pain clutching his face.

"Li!" Sakura gasped! She gave Syaoran an angry look then she strode to the grey eyed boy. "Are you alright?" Sakura asked softly.

Syaoran felt as if the world was going to end any second now. His heart constricted painfully. To see her go to the side of another boy instead of his was very frustrating and painful indeed. He jammed his hands into his pockets to keep himself from strangling the pathetic excuse of a guy away from Sakura.

"Don't you know anything but to hurt people?" Sakura shot him an angry look.

Syaoran inhaled sharply. It took all his strength just to keep a cool façade. He grew pale. He closed his eyes for a while then opened them again and stared into the glittering emerald eyes of Sakura. "Perhaps I don't" Syaoran's voice was colder than a Siberian wind. "Or perhaps you're just not giving me any chance to show you that I can love too."

"Oh you've shown me perfectly well that you can love… with Kari." Sakura retorted. She stopped the urge to wince at the harshness of her words. But it was true!

"Very well… I'll leave because you want me to but I'd be more than happy to stick around and break that pathetic oaf's nose for sticking it on _our_ business." Syaoran said eyeing the boy disgustedly.

Sakura sat there frozen. Anger and fear mixed. She felt guilty at what she said. She couldn't pretend she didn't see the wounding hurt on his face.

_You try not to be foolish but you are doing exactly what is foolish! _Her mind taunted.

_You're trying to hurt him as much as he hurt you _

_No I'm not! _

_But you are… throwing that question to him was very unfair, you know very well that hurting is not what he only know!_

_Shut up!_

_You're a coward running away like that… running away or what you so call as 'letting him go' is not bravery and you know it!_

Syaoran gave her one last look.

_and, i want to speak these words…_

Then he turned around

_but i guess i'll just bite my tongue…  
_

He hadn't walked more than two steps when he abruptly stopped.

_and accept "someday, somehow"  
as the words that we'll hang from…  
_

Sakura caught her breath. But Syaoran merely paused before continuing to walk away. Sakura slowly released her breath.

"Sure is a violent guy." The grey eyed boy muttered.

But Sakura didn't pay attention to him. Her eyes were glued to Syaoran's figure until he disappeared into another corridor.

"You better go to the clinic" Sakura said standing up and started to go.

"Wait!" The boy called.

But Sakura didn't even spare him a glance so much was in her head she didn't need someone to confuse her even more.

Syaoran trudged despairingly towards his car. Why the damn hell can't he remember her anyway? He sighed and leaned his head on hood of the car. After a few minutes Meilin came.

"Are you alright Syaoran?" Meilin asked.

"Yeah…" Syaoran answered opening the door.

Meilin looked at Syaoran sadly before entering the car.

They drove home in silence. When they arrived they found Yelan's luggage in the living room.

"I'm leaving for Hong Kong tonight." Syaoran heard his mother's voice. He looked up and saw her descending the stairs.

"You can come with me if you like..." Yelan said quietly, eyeing her son.

Syaoran thought about Sakura's words.

_I want you to. Now leave. You're just a little too late._

"I'll think about it." Syaoran answered.

A.N. Yeah I know this is a lame one and I made Sakura stupid here. A beta reader would be nice but i don't have one and it's a bit too late for that since this is already ending.


	18. Small girl within

Yes it's not august anymore and yes it's really late and you might have lost your appetite for this story… I'm sorry I've been so busy…whoever said Senior year isn't so busy was an idiot! So just read on with the story…read it through the end please…

Title: Remember me?

Author: sapphire-Lady-of-the-Night

Chapter 18: Small Girl Within

_So you let him go… now what?_

Sakura sat in the living room all alone for Eriol wasn't in the house yet.

_I'll have to move on with my life…_

_Ah… but can you?_ A taunting voice in her mind sneered.

_Of course I can!_

_Oh? How? Are you going to pretend nothing ever happened or would you forget him completely…just like what he did to you? _The small taunting voice said.

_What did you expect anyway? That this is a fairytale that he'll remember you immediately in a snap when he sees you?_

Sakura smiled ruefully. No she wasn't in a fairytale and never will be. Her eyes began to mist.

_Oh are you going to cry now? Ne I thought your tears had dried up already?_

_But why are you letting go? Why do you have to let go? _Another small defiant voice said from deep within her. _You've waited for him, pined for him all these years and yet when he finally comes to you …you pull away?_

Sakura stood up and unconsciously knotted her fingers together. Her thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. She stared at the door, not answering nor opening it. She just stood rooted to the spot. Her heartbeat quickened. Her hands grew cold as she saw the doorknob turn. Can she face him if it turns out to be him?

"Hey!" Tomoyo entered with a cherry smile but it was wiped out from her face immediately when she saw Sakura's nervous and quite scared expression.

"What's wrong? You look pale" Tomoyo walked towards her.

Sakura tried to smile but she just can't, instead she sat down again. Tomoyo was immediately at her side.

"What happened?" She asked anxiously.

Sakura looked down at her hands. She fumbled with her blouse and didn't answer immediately.

"We… kissed" She finally said.

Well what could she say the DID kiss… and what a wonderful kiss it was… she can't deny that fact! Damn but the memory of that kiss is a torture now! His soft lips… his whisper…

"_If you don't want to hear how I want you back then feel it."_

"Then why do you look so forlorn?" Tomoyo asked. "Did he… did he force—"

"No!" Sakura said vehemently cutting off Tomoyo.

Syaoran never forced himself on her… she responded and she hated that fact!

"Then I suppose you kissed him back?" Tomoyo asked slowly.

Sakura neither nodded nor answered Tomoyo's question but her silence was an answer in itself.

"You're not the type of girl that just allows anybody to kiss you. So I guess you're still in love with him no matter how you deny it."

"I don't love him anymore!" Sakura clenched her hands stubbornly.

"You do love him still Sakura" Tomoyo said firmly. "I know your love for him was true and I don't think that true love can be erased by just a few pains and hurts."

"I don't love him anymore Tomoyo and you haven't experienced the pain yet so you say that!" Sakura snapped.

"True… I haven't experienced it. But I am just saying the things that I had observed." Tomoyo answered quietly. "The last time you said those words to me… it was for a different reason. You said that love is worth the risk worth every pain… but now…"

"Well I was wrong!" Sakura retorted. "Now I have opened my eyes and all I had said then, were just mere delusions of a fool. Love is harsh."

"Or you could be wrong now." Tomoyo said. "Love is harsh and gentle at the same time. I've watched and learned from you and this is all I'm going to say to you… I never expected you of all the people to back away…to give up, to run away from your fears and pain… I never expected you to cower away."

Sakura stiffened. "I don't need those words now."

"Yes you do." Tomoyo contradicted. "You think you're opening your eyes but the truth is you're closing them. You say you're letting him go but you are running away. You're afraid and that's the truth about it."

"I don't want to love him anymore Tomoyo, can't you see that? This pain is killing me! I don't want to feel pain anymore!" Unbidden tears had fallen down her cheeks. "I don't want… to see him…"

"Well you're going to get your wish." They heard Eriol. He just entered the house. "He's really leaving for good!" Eriol said grimly.

"What do you mean Eriol?" Tomoyo stood up.

"I saw the Li family packing their things ready to leave." Eriol said gazing directly at Sakura who looked petrified despite herself.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo stood up and almost ran towards the window.

Sakura watched her best friend with trepidation.

"He's really leaving!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura closed her eyes and leaned back against the sofa.

"I… told him to leave me for good." She muttered.

Her hands grew even colder, her whole body feels cold! Her heart thumped wildly. One part of her wanted to ran out of the house and scream her lungs out at Syaoran for being such an idiot. If she had to nail him to the door to keep him from leaving then she will.

But another part of her just wanted to sit down and ignore everything. She just wanted to snub him off and have nothing to do with him. Sakura was fixed in such indecision that her body was completely immobile.

"You're leaving" Meilin said evenly. It wasn't a question but an observation. Syaoran was packing his things.

"Yes you can obviously see that Meilin." Syaoran said grimly.

"So you are giving up on her." Meilin walked towards the window. She looked out to the house beside theirs, the house of the girl whom her cousin was giving up.

Syaoran did not answer. He just continued packing. His face was void of any expression but Meilin knew better. Her cousin was good at hiding his feelings.

"Why? Is she not worth fighting for… anymore?" Meilin asked him.

A grim smile formed in his lips. "She's worth fighting for till the end Meilin. She's more valuable than any treasure that could be found in this world."

"But?" Meilin asked. "There's always a but present, isn't there."

"I'm sure you've heard the saying if you love a person set her free if she comes back then she's yours." Syaoran said. "I'll just have to go and leave her Meilin for that is what she asked me to do. That is what she wanted."

"And you believed her?" Meilin frowned. "We both know that she loved you deeply enough to be hurt. We both know it's a love that could almost drive a person to insanity… and we both know she doesn't know what she's asking."

"And we both know that we could also be wrong." Syaoran answered. "Perhaps Meilin mother was right. If we're meant to be, then one way or another we'll find our way to each other again."

"So you're leaving this to destiny?" Meilin narrowed her eyes. "I thought you didn't believe in destiny Syaoran!" Meilin's voice rose. "You said destiny is for losers who couldn't make the things they wanted to happen, take place!"

"Meilin—"

"You said you make things happen!" Meilin cut him off. "Why are you giving up all suddenly and leaving everything to the hand of the destiny to mold?"

"Well perhaps I'm a weakling. I'm a looser and I don't deserve her!" Syaoran bit out. His lips trembled a little.

There was an uneasy silence that hung in the air.

"Perhaps I don't really deserve her…" Syaoran said slowly.

"Perhaps we're really not meant to be…

"That's why I couldn't remember...

"That's why I had the accident in the first place."

Tears welled in Meilin's eyes. To see her cousin so helpless was heartbreaking. To admit that you are weak is somehow a kind of strength. He was strong enough to say that to himself.

"Don't say that Syaoran!"

But her cousin only smiled sadly at her. "Sakura is really one of kind… she makes my inside go weak."

Meilin turned away from her cousin. She could no longer bear seeing the destruction of a promising love story. She got out of the room hurriedly.

Syaoran's eyes followed his cousin. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

(Nya nalibang dayon siyag kalit. Nadaot iya nawng kay tubol man. Baho pa jud ayo.

Hoy, syaoran! Naunsa man ka? Nanimaho lagi….) –commercial lng…-by ate pakatawa sa kay drama na unya…

A few minutes later Syaoran went down to see his mother and cousin in the living room with their things already packed.

"Shall we go now?" Yelan said standing up. "I've already bought tickets for us."

Syaoran only nodded. Then he carried their luggage to the car outside. Yelan and Meilin followed him outside and got inside the car.

Syaoran saw Eriol arrive and got inside the house beside theirs. He stood by the door of the car. He surveyed the whole place first and let out a heavy sigh. He was finally leaving. He wished he could just get a last glimpse of the girl he so greatly loved… but he didn't.

He finally got in the car and started the engine. He saw Tomoyo peek out from the window. He hoped Sakura would to… but she didn't. Perhaps it was better off this way he'll never see her anyway. Still he wished he had a at least a picture to keep. A picture he could gaze upon and remember.

Yes and remember… her gorgeous emerald eyes… auburn tresses and beautiful smile…

He closed his eyes. 'Stop thinking about things you can never have Syaoran!' he scolded his own self.

He turned on the radio and drove towards the airport.

_We drive tonight…_

Music floated all over the car.

_And you are by my side…_

She wasn't and probably will never be…

_We're talking about our lives… _

He could only wish they were

_like we've each other forever…_

Syaorsn smiled grimly. They had… only that he'd forgotten. But she hadn't. It doesn't matter now anyway for she was erasing him from her life. The voice of the vocalist was achingly sad. He almost swore for it was making tears form in his eyes.

Damn! She could really make him weak!

_And if only I could stop the car and hold on to you…_

He would have done so… so what's stopping you from doing it now?

_And never let go…_

_I'll never let go…_

Damn it! Why did all this have to happen? Why did he have to feel so helpless? Why did he have to fall only to let her go?

_And I want to speak these words…_

There were so many things he wanted to explain to her… so many things he wanted… needed to tell her…

_But I guess I'll just bite my tongue…_

_And accept "someday, somehow"…_

_As the words that we'll hang from…_

"I'm just a little too late" he mumbled.

_And I… I don't want to speak these words_

_Cause I… I don't want to make things any worse…_

Exactly… but to think… things couldn't go worse than this…

_Why does tonight have to end?_

_Why don't we hit restart, and pause it at our favorite parts…_

If there's such a button he would have had pushed it long time ago…

_We'll skip the goodbyes…_

He would stop it before he left for Hong Kong, he would never leave her then… so why are you leaving her now?

_If I had it my way_

_I'd turn the car around and runaway, just you and I…_

Why couldn't he just turn the car around?

But it's too late for that now… they were already in the airport.

Syaoran got out numbly. His hands had their own mind for they moved automatically to get the luggage inside…

Not long they were on their way to the airplane for Hong Kong.

Just then emerald eyes flashed in his mind. He saw himself… a younger one... and a younger Sakura…

"_Remember this Sakura I will always love you…"_

He heard his younger self say. And he had… until now he still strongly love her. He closed his eyes but the vision remained.

Three years ago he had said good bye to Sakura in this very place…

He opened his eyes… he had made a decision and there was no turning back… he must go…

He was truly leaving…for good… She just saw his car pass by…

She'll never see him again…

Never hear his voice…

Never feel him beside her…

Despite her resolve never to cry for him again tears flowed down from her eyes.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo held her cold hands. All the warmth had fled from her body. She was frozen inside. Devoid of anything.

She freed one of her hands from Tomoyo's hold and wiped her tears. "There, everything is over now…" Sakura tried to smile but she only managed a grimace.

Slap!

Her cheeks stung from the slap she had received from her friend. She touched her cheek with a trembling hand, her eyes wide with shock.

"What did you slap me for?" Sakura asked frowning now.

"Did it hurt?" Tomoyo asked.

"Like hell" Sakura muttered. "Why did you do that?"

"Do you want me to slap you again?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hell no!" Sakura spat. "I'm not masochistic!"

"Really, you have a peculiar way of showing it!" Tomoyo said. She was doing this for her friend. She had a feeling Sakura doesn't really know what she was doing!

"You say you're not masochistic but you are inflicting pain to your own self and it's a pain million times greater than a slap." Tomoyo said. Sakura frowned.

"You're so afraid of getting hurt that you're hurting yourself in the process."

Sakura turned away. "I'm sorry Tomoyo…but we're just not meant to be. Besides there are still many fishes in the sea."

"But only one for you and you're letting it go!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Eriol watched the two girls in front of him. One was trying to help the other who was as stubborn as a donkey.

Sakura looked down. She noticed a small card that fell from her pocket. She picked it up. Her hands trembled when she read it.

_The warmest smile_

_The most beautiful eyes _

_The purest soul_

_And the biggest heart_

_They all belong to you_

_I wish you could belong to me too…_

_Li_

Her hands trembled. It was the card that accompanied the bouquet of rose.

"_I want to belong to him too."_ A small voice from inside her said.

"_I want to go and follow him!"_

"_I don't want him to go" _The small voice insisted

_What has she been doing? _

_What has she done? _

Tomoyo is right… I'm not letting him go… I'm just plain running away.

"_And I don't runaway from my fears and problems. We never do that remember?" _ The small childish voice said.

The child in her who had greatly loved Syaoran was speaking. The small girl within was speaking at last.

"_Why are you letting him go when you know that you truly don't want to?"_ the child asked.

The child was wiser than the older one.

Sakura suddenly stood up. Without a word she dashed out the door.

"Sakura where are you going?" Tomoyo called after her.

"To the airport I'm stopping him!" Sakura said firmly.

The small girl within had won she had finally shattered the barrier around her.

Tomoyo smiled broadly. "Need a ride?"

"Faster Tomoyo! We must reach the airport before the plane takes off!" Sakura said impatiently a few minutes later.

"I'm doing the best I can!" Tomoyo answered.

"Damn traffic jam!" Sakura muttered. "Perhaps I should run the rest of the way. Anyway the airport isn't far anymore."

"Go" Tomoyo agreed.

Sakura needed no more encouragement. She jumped out of the car and run as fast as she could towards the airport.

What if the plane took off already?

And what if it hasn't?

What would she say to Syaoran?

How would he react?

These thoughts played over and over in her mind on her way. At last she reached her destination, panting heavily.

Her eyes scanned the people. She couldn't find Syaoran. She approached the lady in the ticket booth.

"Ex- cuse… me… miss" She panted.

"Yes what can I do for you?" The lady asked.

"I would like to ask about the plane for Hong Kong…"

"For Hong Kong? You just missed the plane. It took off a minute ago"

"What?" Sakura gasped! Her whole body grew cold.

"You're joking right?" Sakura asked. Unbidden tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Miss but I don't play those kinds of jokes to customers." The lady said pityingly at the girl crying in front of her.

Sakura slumped down the floor! She was just too late! Too late! She felt like it was the end of the world. She stared blankly at nothing in particular. People were staring at her. But she didn't care. She couldn't care any less if death was standing in front of her with his scythe positioned to cut off her head. In fact she would have offered her neck willingly.

But there was no death standing in front of her. She almost wished there was. She bit her still trembling lips.

She never knew how she got herself inside the taxi but she did. The whole thing was a blur to her. There wasn't any thought in her head. Her eyes were as blank as ever.

"Cherry Blossom park" She heard her weak voice. She was surprised why she said that instead of her address.

"Are you sure miss?" The driver asked confused.

She should have corrected it. Bur she didn't. Instead she only nodded.

Everything was over! This is what you get for being so foolish Sakura! This is what you get for running away! You've wasted the chances you had. This is what you get for ignoring the opportunities in your way.

The taxi stopped right in front of the park. Sakura paid her fare and got out a bit shakily. She looked down… she saw a petal of a white rose. She picked it up and brought it near her face to study it. A tear fell on it.

Sakura blinked. She threw the petal away and took a few hesitant steps forward. There was another petal. She absentmindedly picked it up. She found another petal a few steps away.

Before she knew what she was doing she was picking up all the petals on her way. When she couldn't find any petal on the ground anymore she finally raised her head for she had been looking down the whole time.

Amber eyes locked with her emerald ones. There he was the person she gave her heart to. He was sitting right under a cherry blossom tree. He smiled tenderly at her

Sakura dropped the petals she was holding. She stood there trembling. She was seeing visions of what could have been. She closed her eyes.There, all was black now… no visions to torture her… no sounds either…

Warm hands closed over her cold ones. Sakura's eyes snapped open. He was standing right in front of her.

"You're cold" He said.

Sakura didn't answer all she could do was stare at him. She smiled ruefully.

"You're not real Li Syaoran. You already left for Hong Kong." She whispered. "You're just my imagination."

She closed her eyes once again. The warm hands let her cold ones go. She opened her eyes once again.

He wasn't there.

Her nose stung and tears gathered in her eyes. Her lips trembled. She tried to keep the tears at bay but she couldn't control them. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried to let out all her grief.

"You're not even going to turn around to see if I'm here?"

"Are you?" Sakura sobbed. She didn't turn around lest she'd be disappointed.

"Do you even want me to be?"

"…yes" Sakura answered weakly.

Warm arms embraced her from behind. "I'll always be here for you." He whispered in her ears.

Sakura slowly turned around. He smiled down at her. He gently wiped her tears away. Sakura started to reach for his face with trembling hands. But she stopped. She was so afraid that he'd disappear right before her eyes.

He wrapped his hand upon her own and brought it to his face. "I'm real Sakura. I'm not your imagination."

Sakura looked away. "I'm imagining things" She muttered.

He cupped her face and brought it up so that she couldn't look away from him. He bent down until their face were only inches away.

"Listen to me." He whispered. "I'm real as the moon above us."

"But the plane—"

"I never stepped inside it." He answered.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Why?" Sakura asked tears were falling anew but they were not sad tears.

"Because I love you." Syaoran whispered and with that he kissed her tenderly. Sakura closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Syaoran.

"I'll never leave you again." He whispered on her lips. "I love you too much to leave you, to let you go…"

"I will never allow you to" Sakura whispered back.

"I love you so much my Cherry Blossom." He nibbled her lower lip. "I realized that I'll have to love you forever whether you'll allow me to or not."

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and savored the vision of him. "I was so afraid I'd loose you…again" She whispered.

"I'll always be yours, remember that."

"I'll remember" Sakura said softly looking down. There was a tinge of sadness in her voice. "I'll remember for the both of us…" she added.

"This place is perfect for us my cherry blossom." Syaoran said.

Sakura's head snapped. Perhaps he doesn't realize it but those were the very words he said when he first brought to this place.

He smiled down at her. "You don't have to remember for the both of us..." he murmured.

"Because I already remember…"

_The End_

A.N. There you go! I finally finished this story! Damn it was tiring! I hoped you liked it! Review please… I know I suck at making endings. :SHRUGS: It's not my specialty. Oh yeah before I forget… about that little commercial up there… hehe… my sister did that and oh well I thought to better leave it that way! Please give me your honest reviews so that I can improve. I would also like to thank all those who reviewed and appreciated this emotional story.


End file.
